Day by Day
by Miss Antoinette92
Summary: Taken from Book Three, where George and Hermione's relationship grows. Day by day, year by year.
1. Chapter 1

Fred and George were starting to enter the portrait hole to the common room when it flew open and a mess of brown waves rushed passed them.

"What's up with Granger, library closing?" Fred asked, snickering.

George grinned but kept his eyes on Granger's back. She was walking, or more like running, down the hall and then disappeared around the corner. From the brief look of her face George saw that her cheeks were wet.

"Hey, I'll be right back,"

"All right," Fred answered, his attention focused on Angelina Johnson from in the common room.

George grinned and followed Granger's path. She was far ahead of him, gaining speed and distance. He almost lost her as he entered the Entrance Hall, which was crowded with students heading in and out to enjoy the day. He caught sight of a running brunette heading to the courtyard and managed to push his way through the crowd. Thankfully, the courtyard was empty and he saw that she was heading for the Black Lake, giving George time to catch his breath.

"Merlin," he huffed. "When did Granger get that…_fit_?"

He grinned to himself. He wasn't going to deny it, Granger grew up over the summer and some guys where starting to notice, him especially. She was still a bookworm, and a slight know-it-all, but after the whole Chamber incident she seemed more…_lively_. And to be quite honest that was what caught George's attention in the first place this summer. She laughed easily, bested Ron when they argued (especially over her cat), and hasn't always been seen with her nose in a book at dinner.

George saw her settle herself under a willow, whose branches blocked away the cold and stretched over the lake barely touching the icy surface. It barely snowed this morning and Granger sat down on a patch of brown grass, looking intently out into the frozen waters.

"Hey Granger," George said casually, leaning against the trunk of the tree behind her.

She jumped, turning around giving George a good look at her face. Her eyes were red but her brown eyes seem brighter than usual and the tip of her nose was red with her cheeks wet around them.

"Oh George, um…" she stammer, trying to discreetly wipe her face. "Harry and Ron are back in the common room, and I haven't seen Fred anywhere."

"I know," he said, sitting next to her. "They are all back at the common room, where we were about to enter when a certain brunette almost ran us over."

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed embarrassed, "I didn't mean to, I just needed to…"

"Get out of there?" he suggested, giving her a small smile.

Hermione returned with a sad smile. "Yeah, but I'm fine now, just need some time away from the prat."

"Since we're _obviously _talking about Ron, what stupid thing did he say this time?"

Hermione gave a small laugh, which made George's chest tighten hearing it, even if it was a little forced.

"Well, you heard about Harry's new broom right?"

"Yeah, from Wood, Fred and I were just about to see it."

Her face fell but she continued. "Well, you remembered what happen to Harry's first Quidditch game his first year right?"

"Yeah," George said, following her. "He almost fell off his broom 'cause Quirell cursed it."

She nodded, "And when Harry all of a sudden receives a new broom…I couldn't help but think of _that _moment…and what's happening with Sirius Black…"

"You think Black sent a _cursed_ Firebolt?" George asked.

"Yes…and I told McGonagall and she took it to run tests on it. Now, Ron's mad at me and thinks that I…" her voice broke, but she swallowed back the tears "That I am purposefully trying to sabotage their chances at winning this year."

"Well…" he said uneasily.

"You think that too?" she questioned with a shock expression.

"What? No!" he exclaimed quickly. "I was joking. Ron was just _inches_ from being near a professional racing broom, and he's being a prat that he won't ride anytime soon and he doesn't believe that Harry's good without it, which is bullocks."

Hermione nodded, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her robe. "That's true but no one seems to believe that."

"They do, we've just never been within touching distance of the fastest broom in the world."

"Still, I would rather him be safe than have to worry about some statistics," her voice wavered a bit as she held in her tears. "It's a bloody _broom_ for Merlin's sake! I don't understand why they think it's more important than someone's life."

Tears of frustration began to pour down her cheeks, her hands cradling her face. George frowned at her state and patted her shoulders in comfort.

"Mi, it's okay," he said. "If Ron's having a fit over a _broom _that isn't even his then that makes him only one thing, a prat!"

He heard and felt her chuckle but suddenly stopped, she pushed herself away from his shoulder and gave him a look.

"_Mi_?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow and red eyes.

"Oh, well you know…_Mi_one, Mi." George explained, feeling the tips of his ears burn in embarrassment—an unfortunate Weasley trait.

Hermione tilted her head in thought, "Mi…I like it, at least it's better than Herms."

"_Herms?" _George exclaimed chuckling. "Who in their right minds would call you _Herms?"_

"Can't you guess?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

George shook his head, "Can't that _prat _do anything right?"

Hermione smiled but looked at him disapprovingly, "You shouldn't say that about your brother."

"I can and I will," George defied, rummaging in the inside of his robe. "It's in the job description."

Hermione shook her head, amused. George smiled at her and pulled out a white handkerchief, offering it to her.

Hermione looked at with caution. "A _handkerchief_?"

"Mum insists," he shrugged. She looked from the cloth to his face, still skeptical, making him chuckle. "I swear on my twin it's safe. No pranks, no gimmicks."

Hermione smiled and took it out of his hand. After dabbing her eyes and cheeks dry. She handed it back after tapping the wetness dry with her wand.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," He said, folding the cloth and tucking in his cloak pocket

"I would never believe that you carried around a handkerchief,"

"And people say chivalry is dead," he teased, making her grin. "Plus I get the sniffles."

He threw her a pouting childish look, causing her to laugh. George couldn't help but watch her laugh. A genuine laugh he was glad to witness.

"Nice to know,"

A moment of silence passed between them, their gaze looking out towards the lake.

"Why did you feel the need to check up on me?" she asked her brow furrowing in thought.

"Well besides trying to run us over—"

She gave him a shove with her arm.

"—you looked distraught, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to get back at Ronniekins."

"Oh really, and what would that entail?" she question.

"Pranks that are worthy enough to be considered legend to that old castle," he said smiling dreamily.

Hermione laughed again, shaking her head. "Flitch is already singing your praises."

George grinned at her, "Then my work is almost half done."

She smiled knuckling her wet eyes, sniffling, "You and Fred are going to get in great trouble one of these days."

"That's what we live for!"

Hermione looked down at him, his cheeky smile contagious. She found herself smiling with him, the fight with Ron somewhat forgotten.

"Thanks for distracting me," she said gratefully.

"Distracting? Oh no, I haven't even begun to distract you."

George looked around them and spotted a patch of rock bed near the shoreline. He grabbed a handful of small pebbles and flicked his wand at the branches, parting them to reveal the frozen lake.

"Alright, the one who gets the giant squid to break free wins."

"Wait, what?" she exclaimed confused.

"Toss the rocks in the lake and see whose rock gets the squid to break through the ice," he explained, holding out a rock to her.

She pursed her lips, looking at the pebble, "Throwing rocks?"

"Afraid to lose?"

She glanced up at him, his face holding a teasing smirk. She took the rock and flung it out into the lake watching it skit across the ice.

"You call that a throw? Use your arm more," he said demonstrating.

They watched as it went further than hers. He turned to her with a cocky smile spread across his face and raised eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another one from his hand.

"What's the prize to who wins?" she asked, throwing the rock and letting it go. It went further than her first, but not by much.

George opened his mouth to speak, but closed it as a thought formed in his mischievous mind. "How bout this? I owe you a box of your _favorite_ sugar quills—"

"How did you-?"

"But," George continued, smiling at her as he threw one. "You have to give me a kiss."

"A _kiss?_" Hermione asked in disbelief. "_You_?"

"What?" he asked dramatically. "I'm not worthy to be kissed by the great Hermione Granger? Oh, how can you be so cruel?"

"That's not what I meant!" she exclaimed. "What I mean is why would you suggest a thing with me?"

"I have my reasons, but don't worry it's nothing bad."

Hermione eyed him warily, watching him throw the rocks into the lake.

"Come on, do you want those sugar quills or not?"

She grinned and took his handful of rocks.

"Hey! Haven't you heard of sharing?" he accused, reaching over to grab a few from her grasp.

"Every women for herself!" she claimed attempting to avoid his reach while throwing rocks to the ice.

"Well, excuse me!" he mocked in a high-pitched voice, grabbing a few from her hand and tossing them with vigor.

They continued tossing rocks to the lake, laughing all the while. When they ran out of pebbles crawl to the shoreline pushing and shoving each other out of the way. George tossed a rock and finally the ice crack beneath it, large green-grey tentacles grasping at the air above the lake.

He turned to her, giving her his cheeky grin. "Pay up dearie,"

Hermione blushed at his graze but returned his smile. "Close your eyes."

George raised an eyebrow.

"I can't do it when you stare at me, you'll make me nervous."

George rolled his eyes but closed his eyes anyway. _Women._

Hermione grinned and shifted till she was in front of him. She held back a laugh as George leaned forward with his eyes closed and he lips pursed slightly. She shook her head, quickly kissed his cheek and got up heading back towards the castle.

"Wait, what was _that_?" George called after her, still sitting on the grass.

"A kiss," she stated. "You never said _where_."

George stared at her but then it turned into a proud smile.

Hermione waved at him in a dramatic farewell, "Be specific next time, Mr. Weasley."


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple days, Hermione and George were more…together. Hanging out in the Common Room, talking and going over homework with each other, eating meals and taking walks together around the lake. There were a lot of rumors going around that they were together but they didn't bother listening to them. He still did a prank every other day and she spent the afternoon in the library. They joked and laughed, getting closer to each other as the days came and went. Then everything changed when Ron opened his big mouth.

"IT KILLED HIM!" he shouted at Hermione in the middle of the common room. "Your bloody cat killed Scabbers!"

"_He_ didn't do anything Ronald!" she yelled back at him. "You need to take better care of your pets."

"Oh that's rich, _you_ need a bloody leash for yours!" he yelled. "Or a reinforced cage!"

"You can't even keep track of your own pet, he's been missing every other week!"

George entered at that moment; his bag slumped against his back and his hair slightly disheveled. He was looking for Hermione to go over his Potions homework. Not that he needed it, he hasn't seen her around for a couple days so it was a small excuse to hang out.

He looked over to Harry for details. "What's going on?"

"Ron found blood and Scabbers' fur over his sheets and thinks that Crookshanks killed him," He explained, shaking his head.

George sighed and leaned against the wall with Harry, watching the shouting fight with him.

"Honest, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Hermione scoffed. "Crookshanks is _not_out to get your rat."

"How many times did he try to kill him Hermione? How many?"

"Your being ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed. "Why would Crookshanks want to kill your hideous rat?"

"Mi _hideous_ rat?" Your one to talk!" Ron shouted. "A hideous cat and owner is a pair made in heaven!"

The entire common room gasped, along with George and Harry. Hermione, on the other hand stood there in shock at what Ron said, who stood there just as angry. Then her face changed, one of pure hatred and vengeance. George could feel her magic prickling in air and saw her hand twitch to the pocket with her wand.

"That's my cue," he said, walking to the fuming witch and standing between the two. "Okay, Hermione, Ron's a prat, he's not even worth it. Ron, what the _hell_ is wrong with you? It's a bloody rat that's a hundred years old! So a cat might have killed it, if Crookshanks ate him, he's doing the rest of the school a favor. He sacrifice himself and ate that diseased rat!"

The common room laughed and Ron blushed with embarrassment, as George turned to face Hermione he saw her leaving through the portrait hole.

"Thank you and good night!" he hollered, grabbing his bag and following after her.

She wasn't walking very fast so he easily caught up with her. Her head was tilted down with red cheeks and her fist clenched.

"I don't feel like studying George," she said embarrassed.

"I know," he answered, smiling down at her. "Come on, I wanna show you something."

Without a reply, he took her by the hand and pulled her along. She was practically running to keep up with his long stride, but as they went through the hallways she began to enjoy being tugged around by George. He led her through a few secret passageways and brought her to the other side of the castle. He went through a tapestry that hid a stone wall with a knocker in the center of it. He turned around and smiled down at her.

"Close your eyes,"

Hermione gave him a skeptical look. George grinned and lifted his hands to her face.

"Trust me," he said, placing his hands on her cheeks then settled his thumbs on her eyes gently sliding the down.

She smiled and felt his hands let go of her face, but reach for her hands instead. He led her forwards and held her hands in a soft grip.

"Is this a room?" she asked, thankful that she hadn't run into a wall yet.

She heard him chuckle and dropped his bag onto the floor. "Yes, it use to be a Prefect's head room kind of thing. I found it last year when I was running from Flitch."

"What prank was it?"

"I tell you later," he laughed. "But now you can open your eyes."

Hermione breathed, and opened her eyes. She smiled, it was the most charming sitting room ever. With worn comfy looking sofas and chair in a dark evergreen surrounding a brick fireplace that was going, relaxed her instantly and thoughts of Ron vanished. There was a small bookcase filled with books in the corner and a desk with a wizard radio on its' shelf. Looking up a tapestry of Hogwarts castle and the Forbidden Woods hung above them like a canopy. When she looked over at George, he was watching her reading her expression.

"It's amazing, did you did this?"

He smiled at her. "Not really, some of the furniture was ruined but that was easy to fix."

"Does Fred come here?"

"Nah," he said, leading her to the couch. "He did at first to work on our pranks but he's caught up with Angelina and spending most of his time with her. I come here time to time when the common room is too crowded to study."

"You study?" Hermione slapped a hand across her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! I _really_didn't mean it to sound like that, I meant that—"

"Mi!"

They reached the couch and he pulled her down next to him. She realized he was still holding her hands.

"I know what you meant," he said smiling. Running a thumb over the back of her hand. "Relax, I know you're not someone who would say something like that. Yes, I do study. Fred and I actually do really well in school, not that we really care, I mean, we're here to learn so we might as well."

"I wish Harry and Ron would understand that," she murmured, watching their hands. "We're supposed to be preparing for our lives here, and honestly they can't cheat off of me forever."

"They'll both get a kick in their arse once they graduate, while you'll be getting some Ministry job or teaching position with everyone running to have you."

"George, shut up. I'm a know-it-all bookworm and everyone knows it."

"So, this is school, no one out there will give a thought if you read or study more than the next person. It just shows you want it more."

She smiled up at him then glanced down at their hands. "Um…you're still holding my hand."

"Yes," he said, smiling at her. "Yes, I am."

"You're not going to let go?" she asked, biting her lip.

"No," he said nonchalantly, picking up her hand and running his fingers across her skin. "You actually have really nice skin, very smooth…"

"Thank you?" she giggled.

"It's true though," he smiled, wrapping her fingers and his hands. "Quite beautiful actually."

"George…"

"Mi?"

"Don't lie to make me feel better, it's a little worse than pity."

"Hermione Granger, you are probably the most attractive witch ever to walk the halls of Hogwarts."

"Okay, I'm leaving."

"Mi—"

As he tugged her down to stop her from leaving she landed closer to him, her leg almost draping over his. Hermione breathed deeply as she realized how close she was to George and his…lips.

"Why would you say something like that?" she asked quickly, looking away from his gaze.

"Because it's true, and honestly I like you."

Hermione's brain froze and George felt like he should slap himself for speaking.

"You are more sexy than any girl I've encountered, not just with your looks but your attitude," he cupped her chin and pulled her to look at him. Making her stare into his blue eyes. "You're confident and smart, hell, you yelling at Ron was the hottest thing I've seen."

She chuckled. He was sweet, charming and funny, and she believed every bit of what he was saying to her. Something about him just made her trust him and after dealing with Ron and Harry for three years, she wanted someone to want her just not for her smarts.

"'Mione…I really like you."

Hermione took a breath, "I…like you too."

George looked surprised. "You _do_?"

She laughed. "Yes, I mean, that day by the lake was wonderful, and ever since I wanted to spend more time with you, and liking you even—"

"Will you go out with me?" George asked, quite quickly but she still managed to hear him.

"You really want to go out with a bookworm like me?"

"You're not high maintenance are you?"

"No," Hermione answered laughed.

"Yep, still wanna date you."

Hermione turned away blushing. "I don't really know how to date, to be honest."

George smiled. "It's like hanging out, but with the occasional snog."

Hermione looked at with a slight scared look. George saw it and laughed.

"Not right…not right now Mi, but eventually I hope."

She still looked a little freaked out, which made George smiled. He wrapped a arm around her shoulders and leaned them both into the coach. After stiffen a bit, she relaxed in his arms and fit herself against his side. He beamed as he felt her relax against him and ran a hand up and down her arm.

"Mi, I'm not going to push you into anything. Mum raised me to be a gentleman, treat someone I like with respect. If I date you Hermione, I'm going to treat you like the women you deserved to be."

Hermione smiled, feeling her face red at his little speech. "I trust you, George, you forgot one thing."

"I did?" He replied confused.

She looked up at him, leaned forward. "Kiss me."


	3. Chapter 3

Kissing George was the greatest thing Hermione ever did in her life.

He was shocked at first but he easily relaxed, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Awkwardly sitting on her side, Hermione turned around up onto her knees, giving her a couple inches in height. On impulse she nibbled on his lip, surprising her when she heard him moan. Then feeling adventurous and gathering her Gryffindor courage, straddled him. George smiled against the kiss, _who__knew__she__had__it__in__her?_ They slowly broke apart minuets later, with Hermione slightly shaking.

"You okay?" George asked concerned.

She nodded shakily, breathing to steady her shaking hands. "I didn't mean to do that—"

"Hermione," George smiled up at her. "It's okay, you shouldn't regret doing something, and to be honest that was hot!"

She laughed. "Charmer."

"It's the truth. Why lie about it? All it takes is confidence, and _a__lot_ of practice," he said, with a mock-serious expression.

She grinned, leaning forward. "Well practice _does_ make perfect."

"And there's no time like the present."

Their lips met again this time more passionate and feverish, desperately clinging to each other. Hermione's hands found their way to his hair, which she twirled around her fingers, tickling the nape of his neck. George head was spinning at what she was doing to him, so timidly at first but then with confidence, he couldn't even think straight. He let his hands wander her body, nothing to scare her off, and grinning when she moaned or shivered against him. Filling the need for oxygen, he begrudgingly pulled away from her, and rest his forehead against hers.

"Wow," he gasped, breathing deeply. "Amazing, simply amazing."

"Couldn't say it better myself," she whispered against him.

The sat in silence against one another, holding each other and relaxing against each other, breathing in each other's scent.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes what?"

"I want to go out with you,"

George glanced up at her, beaming. "You wouldn't have kissed me if you said 'no.'"

"Are you always this smug?"

"Just to you, my girl,"

"Your girl," she thought aloud, smiling. "I do like the sound of that."

George grinned. "I do too."

She smiled, which made George's heart skip a beat. He jerked his head lightly and pulled her to her side, lying so that they faced each other. It was there they started talking about each other: their families, their likes/dislikes, basically anything they could speak of. They broke off to kiss or just lay there close to each other. They laugh at each other when they recreated embarrassing stories, and smiled at each other when recalling memories.

"So, tell me one thing," George inquired, propping his head up on his hand.

"Yes?"

"How can you tell my counterpart and I apart?"

Hermione smiled. "Well that's easy. You are a lot calmer than Fred and you make fun of yourself at lot more than Fred would do. You have a little gold spot on your right eye that brightens when you laugh, and you have a dark freckle near your ear, but you can't see because of that thing you call hair.

George grinned, running a hand through his shaggy hair. "It's not that bad."

Hermione flicked her hand through his bangs. "If you say so."

George smiled, "I didn't know you knew so much about our…_physical_ differences."

She laughed, "Well who wouldn't?"

"You, my _sexy_ bookworm," he mumbled as he pressed his lips against her neck.

Hermione blushed turning her head away, "I'm not."

"Huh?" George glanced up, looking confused. "Of course you are, I wouldn't want to be with you if I didn't."

"There's a thought, why would go out with me? I know Angelina's been eyeing you, and every female in our house for that matter."

"You wanna know?" George asked, a little frustrated. "Because this year your more alive. You're laughing and smiling more, and _that__'__s_what I thought made you stand out. I don't _want_any of those girls; they're fake and a little too girlie for my tastes. You are smart and passionate about anything that comes your way, and _that_ Hermione Granger, is why I want to be with you."

Hermione lay there staring at him, speechless.

"Oh," she finally said. "No one's said that to me."

"Well I hope not," George breathed, glad she finally said something. "Or else I might have to hurt the poor block."

Hermione managed a smile, turning towards him it flattered a bit.

"I'm sorry, I'm _really_not use to someone telling me I'm pretty."

George leaned forward, taking a hand under her chin. "You better believe it, because I don't make a habit of lying."

With that, his brought his lips down to her. His kiss was sweet and slow, giving her the belief that he really is telling the truth. He broke away and rested his forehead against hers, meeting her eye to eye.

"Mi, I like you just for you," he whispered. "_Please_don't forget that."

Hermione felt a tiny tear fall at the corner of her eye; before she could turn to wipe it away George used his thumb to clear it away.

"Sorry," she breathed. "It just that I believe you and that's the sweetest thing any one ever said to me."

He smiled brightly above her. "Your welcome, it won't be the only time I'll say something like though."

"I hope not," she grinned.

She lifted a hand and ran it over his cheek, smiling when he leaned into her palm. They stayed like that for a bit when George took her hand in his, intertwining his fingers through hers.

"You're hands are _very_ soft," he said seriously.

Hermione laughed. "Way to ruin a moment!"

"It's just an observation!" he debated. "It's a man's reflex."

Hermione bit her lip, trying to stay serious and indulge in his serious state. "A reflex? So, you don't do sappy?"

"Oh no, I _do_ sappy," he said shaking his head. "It's just that, like you, I say what's on my mind."

"And what is on your mind?" she teased,

"This," he said, kissing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

George stirred in his sleep. A small beam of sunlight was streaming right into his eye with the vendetta of blinding him. He tried to shift over to his side, but looking down he saw Hermione on top of his chest still sleeping. He grinned as he saw the peaceful girl on cuddled next to him. Wait, _his _girl, he reminded himself. She actually _wants_ to go out with you. A smile grew across his face, and he suppressed the urge to pinch himself. Looking away from her he noticed that they were still in the abandoned prefect's room on the couch. They must have feel asleep while talking last night.

Thankfully it was Saturday, so lying here from the next couple hours was a great way to spend the morning.

Hermione groaned and blinked her eyes open.

…maybe not.

"Morning," he said to her stirring figure.

She glanced up with sleepy eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"Hi," he said, running his hand over her hair. "You're so cute when you sleep."

Hermione moaned tiredly and snuggled back into the crook of his arm. "You're like a big warm teddy bear."

"Oh good, I thought I might be compared to Crookshanks."

She laughed. "If you start sleeping on top of me, _then_I would compare you two."

He blew a sigh of relief. "I'll have to keep that in mind and restrain myself."

He felt her chuckle as she absentmindedly traced patterns against his chest. It was relaxing and they just stayed like that for a bit longer when Hermione spoke up.

"Ron's going to kill you if he finds out you're dating me,"

George sighed, knowing that true. Everyone knew that Ron like Hermione, no matter how daft and idiotic he acted around everyone. Last night she explained that she liked Ron, but she would never in her life "date someone so…immature." Which silence any worries George had of his brother's relationship with his new girlfriend (_girlfriend_, wow).

"Well…we can tell him in private," he offered. "Or I can announce it a dinner, which will rip his heart out and hate us for all eternity."

Hermione slapped him on his chest. "Even you can't be that cruel."

George laughed. "Well, what would you like to do?"

"We can be private," she offered, but with a little sadness. "It's not the best choice but honestly I don't like people butting into my business."

"I can agree with you there, honestly I would take that then nothing else."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you,"

George leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. "I don't want to end this before it even started."

"Neither do I, but you know, falling asleep with each other is a little early relationship," she said pointedly.

George nodded, considered her comment. "Yeah, but I don't think I want to get rid of it _just_ yet."

With a quick flip, Hermione found herself underneath George, who smiled down at her.

"Do you?"

She smiled, "No, as long as you don't kick or snore."

"Well, I know I don't snore but as for kicking," he pondered. "I don't know, we might have to move to the bed to tell."

Hermione blushed. "Well, then we'll just have to wait…won't we?"

George smiled and brushed a hand across her cheek. "You say when, I follow."

"You are _way_too good for me," she sighed, leaning into his hand.

"I'm pretty sure it's the other way around," he smirked, and leaned in towards her.

They kissed, slow and sweet, letting their hands fall into place from the night before. George's around her and caressing her side, Hermione's weaving their way into George's hair. They could seem to get enough of each other, holding each other tight, deepening the kiss. George nibbled on her lip, coaxing her lips part. She did so gratefully, enjoying the feel as his velvet tongue explore her mouth, caressing it in a way that made Hermione whimper. But eventually they broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," George breathed, giving her a cheeky grin. "We just keep getting better and better."

Hermione giggled. "Why thank you!"

George laugh, "I think we might need to get up and move or else we'll never leave."

Before she could say anything, a growl erupted from George's stomach.

"Hungry," She questioned playfully.

"Just a little," he pushed himself up and pulled her up by the hand. "We should get going, people might be curious as to where we went last night."

"I only think Harry will, Ron's mad at me for 'killing' his rat remember?" she answered, her expression a little solemn.

George wrapped around her and kissed her forehead. She glanced up at him and smile, and then turned her face to rest on his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, holding her to him. It was more for her comfort than his but he couldn't help but feel comforted by the feel of her.

Hermione felt weak whenever someone hugged her out of pity, but with George she felt strong and confident. His strong arms held her comfortably around as her rested her head on his strong chest. The calm rhythm of his breathing soothing her, like falling asleep in a hammock that's swaying in the breeze. She felt little compared to George, only coming below his neck, but they seemed to be a perfect fit.

"Forget the prat," George murmured, against her hair. "You still have Harry, and he's not going to drop you for a rat or a broom."

She turned up to him resting her chin on his chest. "I have you, too."

"Oh yeah," he said, faking remembrance. "Almost forgot about that."

She slapped him on his chest, as he grinned down at her. With a growing grin, he bent down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come on, let's get out of here,"

* * *

><p><strong>Going by the book plot, and nothing really happens that's THAT exciting. But I'll make it work.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Even though they acted like close friends, nothing stopped George from innocently running a hand across the small of Hermione's back or taking her hand underneath the table and casually tracing patterns into her palm. It was actually fun, sneaking around, stealing a kiss or two while in the hallway or a heated snog session in the back of the library. George even pulled her into a broom cupboard claiming she looked too "delectable to pass off without a snog." She never had fun with anyone so much, even if they were just hanging out in silence in the library or in the abandoned Prefect's room. He made it so easy to talk to about anything, going from topic to topic talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

It was a few days before the Ravenclaw Quidditch game, and they were relaxing in the Prefect's Room, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the lit fireplace cast shadows against the walls. Hermione was lying against George's chest, while sat up with his legs propped up on the wooden chest table. It's a rare moment where they could be together alone, it was peaceful and intimate, enjoying each other's closeness.

Hermione watched the flames move and disappear into the air, listening to George breathe slowly against her, thoughts flowing through her head. When she gave a small sigh, George ran a hand up her back stroking her hair.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"Nothing really," she answered. "I never gave a care about Quidditch but now I think it's the most horrifying thing I ever witnessed."

George smiled. "I'll be fine, I more afraid of Harry falling off his broom again."

"He's been working with Lupin to help him with that," Hermione explained. "But I much more worried about you,"

He met her gaze, smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about me, I never been hurt…_that_ badly."

"Not helping," she hissed.

"Mi," he cupped her chin and nudged it up to face him. "Don't worry about me, you've had your fair share of danger too. Maybe I should be scared for you, instead?"

Hermione grew silent, and soon nodded her head. "I guess you're right."

"I promise," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll make it out of there all right, I want to be able to kiss you again."

Hermione grinned, adjusting herself to sit up. "I should hope so."

She brought her lips down upon his, which he met eagerly. It slow and sweet, like every kiss before one of them grew it in passion. It was like a game to see who would be the first to turn it more heated, most of the time it was George especially when she kiss him provocatively. Nibbling on his lip or kissing along his jaw, he easily turned into putty under her kiss. Although, with his quick Quidditch reflexes and strong hands he more than once overpowered her. Like now, as his hands wander around her body he broke away from her and began to trail his kisses down her neck and to her chest, all the while pulling her close so that she knelt above him.

It was completely intoxicating as he kissed her pulse point and ventured down in between her collarbone. Mindlessly leaning her head back, she let him have better excess. He began to nibble her soft skin, suckling on it so he would definitely leave a mark.

"George," she breathed, trying to concentrate on forming words. "You're going to leave a mark."

"You'll wear a scarf," he offered, distracted.

Hermione laughed, bringing his head up to face her. "It won't be _my_ fault if Ron finds out."

George groaned and slumped into the couch. "Mi," he started rubbing his eyes. "I know you're afraid that Ron will be pissed, but he's _one_ guy, and honestly I wanna kiss you without hiding it."

She sighed and nodded. "I feel the same way, for awhile now. Should we just…announce it or what?

"I feel like we need," he thought aloud. "A _statement_."

"No," she said, immediately.

"Oh come on," he whined smiling. "It'll be great I could announce it through the school. Oh no! I'll announce it during the Quidditch game! Oh even better—"

She pressed her hand over his mouth muffling his rant. "No. Can't you do anything subtle?"

"No, not really," he answered, bringing her hand down and kissing it. "But I guess I can, for you."

She smiled down at him. "Thank you for your sacrifice."

"I might need something to make up for it though," he grinned up at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well," she huffed dramatically, "I guess that's fair."

"That's my girl," he said pulling her close and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>The day of the Quidditch game, Hermione was a little nervous, but smiled at the boy's energetic antics, boasting and acting like immature boys trying to get attention. Of course, everyone fed of it and soon the Great Hall was in a frenzy at impending game. As she bit into her toast, she felt someone plop down on both sides of her, with their arms going around her waist snuggly and the other loosely draped across her shoulders.<p>

"So, Granger," Fred said, his arm heavy against her shoulders. "Why aren't you joining in the festivities?"

"Maybe if you guys win today, I'll join you in the common room."

"_If_?" George question, sneakily running a hand down her side. "What do you mean, if?"

Hermione turned to him, narrowing her eyes for his wandering hand, but then grinning as she let her hand find its' way to his thigh. "Well, Harry _does_get a little flustered around Cho, it might so happen that he'll…_let_her get the snitch."

Fred gasped dramatically. "He _wouldn__'__t.__"_

"You might want to check on that Fred," George said, suddenly gripping her shirt in his fist.

"Right-o," he said, leaping off the bench and heading to the yelling group of red and gold players.

Hermione turned to George, smiling innocently. "Something wrong?"

"_That_," nodding his head towards her hand. "Was mean."

"Serves you right," she replied, leaning in to kiss him but then bit her lip and turned away, taking her hand off his leg and looking around to see if no one saw her mistake. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," George whispered, his hand giving her s ide a squeeze. "I'll be kissing you in public _very_soon."

"Do anything over–the–top and I will hex you," she threatened, her look very convincing.

"Yes ma'am," he said nodding. Then leaning in to whisper, trailing his hand across the small of her back, "See you after the game love."

Hermione blushed as he walked away with the team, applauding with the rest of Gryffindor house as they made their way out of the Hall and 'TO VICTORY' as the twin yelled it.


	6. Chapter 6

The Quidditch team came in the common room to a crowd of excited applause and cheering. The game went on without a hitch, besides Malfoy's dementor charade, and Gryffindor make out victorious. The victory party just got started and all of Gryffindor house piled into the room. George came in next to Fred and immediately began to search for Hermione. To make her nervous during the game he did multiple dangerous moves to avoid getting hit, and always sent her a wink when she finally uncovered her eyes. He found her cheering next to the Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown with a look of amused annoyance/disbelief. He smiled at her and grabbed the Butterbeer Fred handed to him.

He was about to head for her, when perky blond Becca Towler stepped in front of him. Wearing, in his opinion, the most sulty t-shirt in the history of casual wear, with her chest practically busting out of the v-neckline.

"Fred," she purred trailing a hand across his chest. "You were absolutely _amazing_ today."

"Wrong twin Becca," he said trying to move away, but from someone so small she held him from moving.

"I know _that_, I was just teasing," she said flirtatiously. "I would _love_ to show you how much I admired you today."

George eyes widen at her abruptness, he glanced over at Hermione who watched with an amused look. "No thanks."

"Oh come _on_ Georgie," she grinned, her free hand meeting the other on his chest. "I've been told I have a light touch."

"Okay! Excuse me," he said backing away. He made his way to a free chair and stood upon it.

Giving a shrill whistle he had the attention of everyone in the room, including a now mortified Hermione and grinning Becca.

"First and foremost," he began, racing his bottle to the crowd. "Good game, if I do say so myself."

The crowd cheered loudly while George took a swig to calm his nerves. Glancing down through the crowd he saw Hermione glaring at him, aware of what he was about to do.

"But for some of you who don't know," he started as they calmed down. "I've been seeing someone for the pass month and we finally decided to tell everyone."

There were a few gasps and catcalls followed by applause; bowing dramatically to his audience he stepped down from his perch.

"Who's the unlucky bird?" Fred called out, smiling at his twin.

George made his way through the crowd to Hermione who was blushing so hard that her face could possibly stay that shade. The entire room was waiting in anticipation and when he held her face between his hands and brought his lips down to hers the room broke into catcalls and some people yelling 'I won the bet!' Hermione made to break away and run but George held on, wrapping his hands around her and pulling her body flush against his.

She mentally sighed, _What's done is done._ She wound her hands between them placing them flat against his chest.

They broke apart and acknowledged the room, Hermione shyly smiled while George held her protectively against him, smiling his toothy grin and cheering with the rest of the guys. Hermione immediately got pulled away by the girls of her house begging for details while his twin and Lee Jordan took him aside, explaining the bet they had going since the beginning of school.

"…now at least ten people figured you were dating before the first month of classes," Fred started. "Now if you can get an approximate date—"

"Now, George," Becca said worming her way through the boys. "You know that wasn't very nice."

"Bloody hell, Becca, take a hint, the other twin's free!" he snapped.

"Oi! Leave me out of this!" Fred called, going into the crowd.

"You honestly want me to believe that you're with a lowly third year?" Becca questioned, moving so they stood in a dark corner of the common room. "With _Granger _no less."

That got George riled, "What the hell Becca? Take a damn hint: I. _Want. _To. Be. With. Hermione."

Becca looked put out at that statement. With pursed lips and a turn of her heel she brushed pass Fred who was tugging Hermione through the crowd, observing the whole ordeal.

"Fred figured I should come over before things got bad," she said smiling, walking to him.

George grinned at him as he tugged her into his arms. "Thanks Forge."

"Anytime Gred," he replied, giving a small butler-ly bow. "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna snog Angelina."

As he disappeared into the crowd, Hermione tugged his hand, leading him to a dark window alcove. He grinned, and sat down, gathering her up in his arms and sitting her on his lap.

"Sorry you had to hear that," he whispered, glad to have a little privacy in a public place.

"Don't worry about it," she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I _told _you every female in the house wanted you."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved off, "But honestly, I just want _this_ one."

"That was cheesy," Hermione noted smiling.

He shrugged, "Cheesy lines are good for the soul."

As they moved to kiss a loud clearly of the throat interrupted them, making them glance up at a grinning Harry and a straight-lipped Ron.

"So," Harry grinned. "Together huh?"

"Yes," George answered, a little tiff at being interrupted. "But don't go all 'Big Brother' watching, we can _all _take care of ourselves."

Hermione slapped his chest and turned to her friends. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but honestly, I didn't _want_ any body in my private business. And plus I didn't know how you guys would react."

"Well, I'm happy for you," Harry offered. He nudged Ron in the ribs, signaling him to say something instead of mope.

"Me too, I guess," he mumbled, making an effort.

She smiled gratefully and moved to hug them both, Harry more relaxed and Ron stiffly. George nodded at the two from his seat, like there was some unspoken agreement between the three of them. They left as quickly as they appeared, and Hermione sat down next to him, disappointing George a bit but he smiled when she leaned her head against his shoulder and threw her legs up on the top of his.

"You know I'm gonna kill you for doing that,"

George smiled, knowing she indicated his announcement. "It had to be done."

"_That _publically?" she questioned.

"If you wanted subtle from me, that's as subtle as I get."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "You absolutely _ridiculous_."

"At least I can do this in public now,"

She smiled through the kiss, wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer to her. It's was relaxed—no lust or passion, just basking in the feeling of not having to worry about being self-conscious. They broke apart and watched the party play out while they talked.

"So Becca seemed to be giving you a _thorough_ congratulations," Hermione noted smugly.

"Ugh, she's like a leech that won't come off…don't look now, but she's giving you the evil eye,"

Ever so slightly, Hermione glanced over and sure enough, surrounded by her friends Patricia and Natalie, Becca was staring at the couple with a look of hatred and disgust.

"Well," she started looking at George. "Might as well give her something to be angry about."

She pulled George by his shirt and brought his face down to hers. At first he was surprised at her forwardness, but quickly indulged into the kiss and pulled her up onto his lap. As his hands ran about her body with a mind of their own he tilted his head deepening the kiss, breathing in the smell of her lilac soap. Her hands loosened their hold of his shirt and then trailed them up across his chest to rest around his neck. Playing with his hair at the nape he shivered under her light touch, making him pull her even closer to his body. Oddly enough they seemed to fit with each other, it wasn't sappy or clichéd, it was just true. The way her body reacted and how she was able to make his skin feel like it was on fire, the way their lips moved together, it was perfect.

He slowly pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. They both had big goofy smiles for each other. Looking at just themselves in their own little world.

"Wanna get out of here?" he asked.

She smiled. "Becca is burning a hole through my back. Let's move it!"

He grinned as he pulled her up off her lap and stood up, then tugging her behind him as they sped out the room. Everyone was enjoying the party and dancing but didn't even register the couple as they made their way through the dense crowd and through the portrait hole. They turned down the hall towards the abandoned Prefect's Room, trying to be as quite as possible.

They were going down the hall of unused classrooms, when George turned around, tug her into the corner and kiss her like his life depended on it. It was filled with so must passion that Hermione's legs almost gave out from underneath her. She gripped her hands upon his shoulders for balance when he pulled away, regrettably.

"Sorry," he breathed looking straight into her eyes. "Impulse."

Breathing shakily, Hermione glanced at him through her eyelashes. "Don't be."


	7. Chapter 7

George smiled down at her, bringing her close to his body so there was no space between them.

"You are without a doubt, the _hotess_ witch I've every met," he confessed, staring deep into her eyes.

Hermione blushed underneath his gaze, she wanted to turn away but he held her gaze. His face told her he was telling the truth and that's what made her heart speed up and beat so hard that she was sure he could hear it.

"You're not so bad yourself," she managed to say.

They met each other's lips in a frenzy. Hands roaming trying to memorize every part of the other's body, when George's hand made it's way down her backside and over her bum Hermione's legs turn to jelly, finding it hard to support herself. George slowly pushed her backwards into wall. Then wrapping his hands around the back of her thighs, he hoisted her up off the floor, letting her legs wrap around his waist, resting her body against the wall. George broke away from her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw to her shoulder. Hermione gripped his shoulders throwing her head back as he nibbled at her throat; silently moaning and in return making George shiver against her.

"Beautiful," he mumbled against her neck. "So bloody _beautiful_."

She was unable to answer for her nerves were on fire, he trailed a hand down her side and then under the hem of her shirt letting a thumb trailing semi circles against her hot skin.

"Oh _Merlin_," she groaned, gripping his hair and pulling him up to her.

She attacked his lips and he returned with just as much vigor. His tongue glided warmly into her mouth, caressing it in a way that she whimpered unconsciously. George continued to trace her skin. Breaking away, she kissed down to his neck and slowly, almost painfully, kissed up his neck. She grinned as she felt him tremble beneath her touch, as she bit lightly against his throbbing pulse point she let her fingers lightly trace the contours of his defined muscles through her shirt.

"Bloody _hell_ Mi," he groaned, bracing a closed hand against the wall.

That stopped her ministrations, making her stop what she was doing. George glanced up at her confused at seeing her scared face.

"Did I…" she started. "Do something wrong?"

George raised his eyebrow in shock. "What? No! _No_, it was good, _you _were good. It was…"

He cupped her face and gave her a lustful kiss that took her breath away. It only lasted seconds and when he stopped, her body craving for more. He looked at her with truth behind his eyes while she could feel him trembling underneath.

"I'm hanging by a thread Mi," he grinned at her. "You're bloody fantastic."

Her entire body blushed at his compliment and she could barely look straight into his eye. He held her gaze and ran his hands along legs, then he unwrapped her legs and slowly brought her down to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her softly while she placed her hands flat between them, feeling his still rabid heartbeat.

"Mi, you're perfect and so damn sexy. You can't do _anything_ wrong."

She looked down embarrassed. "I'm not perfect."

He cupped her chin and nudged it up. "You are to me."

He brought her forward to kiss her sweetly when footsteps and voices came down the hall.

"Look that way Mrs. Norris, see if any students are out of bed in those nooks and crannies."

_Filch! _

George grabbed her hand as he looked around the corner seeing the dust colored cat go through an empty classroom. He glanced at her and grinned.

"Ready to run?" he asked.

Before she could get a word in edge wise, George whisked her down the hallway in a mad dash. Their laughter echoed down the halls as they made the last stride to the Prefect's room hearing Filch's rushed footsteps echo behind them. They burst through the room clutching their sides, laughing and breathing heavily. Hermione walked towards the couch catching her breath. George leaned against the wall watching her as she laid herself across the couch with a hand against her hot face. Her hair was wind blown from running but her face glowed beautifully with her smile radiating. He slowly walked over and sat on the arm of the couch above her. Once she got her breathing under control she smiled happily at George.

"That was amazing,"

"Which part? The first part or the running part?" he asked nonchalantly.

She sat up on her elbows. "What ever part involved us not running for our lives."

"_Oh_," he exclaimed in realization. "That part _wasn__'__t_ that bad, if I do say so myself."

"Hmm, must be all those Quidditch games."

"You would know," he smirked. "You were feeling them up."

Hermione blushed bashfully, pushing herself up to sit cross-legged and resting her back on the other arm. "It was hard not to."

George grinned at her, "Ditto."

Her smile disappeared from her face and she began to bit her lip in nervousness. George frowned and sat down on the couch in front of her, taking a hand in his.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I know you're a year above me," she started, slipping her hands away from his. "And have been…around and it's just that—"

"Whoa what?" he interrupted. "Who says I get around?"

"Uh… every female here,"

George shook his head, "Well…not that I'm angry about that rumor, but I _don__'__t_ sleep around."

"Are you a virgin?" she asked bluntly.

He sighed. "No, I'm not. Long story short, me and this girl just wanted to lose it together."

She nodded understanding. "Who was she?"

"A girl that use to live by the Burrow," he started, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly, it was really awkward and not really satisfying for either of us."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No," he said honestly. "And I won't lie when I say I haven't since, but none of them really…meant anything," He took her hand back. "Until now."  
>She nodded, thinking it over slowly. "I haven't done…anything, really. I'm not ready for anything that…<em>intimate<em>."

He smiled at her, "You say when, I follow, remember?"

She nodded, her smile returning to her face, "You're a sap, you know that?"

"Right back at ya love," he said, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly.

Breaking apart they moved to lie across the couch wrapped in each other's arms. With a flick of his wand George turned on the wizard radio, filling the room with slow relaxing music. They relaxed in silence against one another, talking about the game and tomorrow when the news of them spread throughout the whole school. They laughed at Becca's pursuits and Hermione's impression of the girls of Gryffindor with their fantasies about him and the twins. Resting against each other, George ran the tips of his fingers up and down her bare arm, making her shiver and causing her Goosebumps to form. Snuggling in closer to him, his body heat quickly warmed her but made her a little sleepy. She rested her arm over his chest, placing her hand over his heart. A slow steady beat pulse under her hand, and his slow breathing moved her hand in time with his pace. George moved his free hand to clasp the one resting on his chest, brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckle then placing it back on his chest.

"You're making me fall asleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"That's kinda that point," he whispered, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Okay, good night," she said, moving in closer to him.

"Good night," he smiled.

"Love you,"

_That _woke George straight up. Looking down, she was already fast asleep, probably didn't even realize that she said it.

'_She _loved _him?__'_

The statement made him smile happily at her; honestly, he wanted to say it but seeing as it was a little too soon—well, maybe not. That's really the only word he can describe his feelings for her, love. He smiled at his personal confession. He, George Romulus Weasley, genius prankster and overall good-looking red head, was in love with the beautiful, _sexy_ bookworm, Hermione Jean Granger. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile at the quick turn of events. She actually _loved_ a troublemaker like him, which surprised the hell outta him. He couldn't wait to tell her—he grinned— and to be the _first _one to say it between the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"You _punched_ Malfoy"George questioned, lying next to her in the common room. "_And_ stormed out of a classroom?"

"Divination is a useless class and quite frankly I don't care for Professor Trelawney," she said focusing on her book. "…the _third_ eye, oh please!"

George bit his lip to hold back a laugh. "Well, besides you ditching class, you _punched_ Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin pureblood prat _everyone _wants to take a hit at."

"I might start a trend," she replied, grinning.

"To be the boyfriend of the girl that put a Malfoy in his place," He thought wistfully.

"I'll be sure to get you a badge," she said playfully.

"Oh come on Mi," he urged, turning to look at her. "It felt great to hit the bloody bastard."

Her eyes narrowed at his swearing but her smile failed to strike the stern look she was going for.

"It was…invigorating," she sighed, setting down her book and leaning against him. "I finally got fed up with _everything! _ Trelawney, Ron, then Malfoy talking about Hagrid…I snapped."

"At least it was on Malfoy's face," he said with a laugh.

She giggled, feeling his arms wrap around her, "He had it coming, and me hitting him was nothing more than a love tap."

"Mione…" he started, "Are you alright?"

She glanced up at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"You walked out of a classroom, you _hit _someone—never mind if it was Malfoy—and on top of it all you're taking twice as many classes than anyone else in the school. You're on the edge of insanity."

She huffed, pushing herself away from him. "I'm _fine, _I'm just a little tired."

"Mi, tired is needing to take a nap," he said trying to catch her eye. "You are exhausting yourself till you crash."

"George," she snapped, picking up her book. "I'm _fine, _don't worry about me, now if you excuse me I have to study."

"Hermione, wait!"

With a turn on her heel, she walked frustrated up to the girl's dormitory. George watched her retreat up the stairs, sighing frustrated he made up his own dormitory. Throwing himself down on his bed, he rolled over onto his back staring at the ceiling. Hermione was headstrong and stubborn, and her studies were her passion, so telling her she might be overdoing it might not have been the best thing to do.

Fred came through the door, and seeing George with his hands running through his hair plopped himself down on his bed across from his brother. Taking off his robe and ties, as he looked over at George.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

George let a breath, still staring at the ceiling. "She punched Malfoy,"

"Who?" he asked, excited.

"Hermione," a smile beaming across his face.

"_Granger?" _Fred exclaimed a little loudly, making a few people glance over at them. "We're talking about the bookworm, right?"

"Hey!" he exclaimed lifting his head up.

"Sorry, but _Hermione_ Granger punched Malfoy, the Slytherin git?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding proudly, putting his head down. "Just…popped him one."

"Wow, who knew she had it in her?"

"You'd be surprised," George breathed. "She's insane."

"You're dating her," Fred replied, laughing.

"It's not _that_…she's doing too much, she's not going to last much longer at this rate."

"Before she cracks," he added, slightly amused.

"It isn't funny, I care about her."

"Okay" Fred answered, hands up in surrender. "Did you tell her yet?"

George looked up confused, "Tell her what?"

"That you love her,"

George glanced at his twin surprised but smiled. "Am I _that_ obvious?"

"Hey," Fred shrugged, "Not really _that_ obvious, but it's there."

"She was asleep when she said it to _me,_ I don't even think she realized she said it."

Fred spluttered a breathe through his lips. "What are you gonna do?"

George sighed. "About what?"

"Well, to start with, tell her you care about her. Don't push her into anything; just tell her what you feel. As for the love thing, that's your problem."

George glanced up with a raised eyebrow. "Things going good with Angelina there?"

"Pretty much," he said casual. "Had to go out with her somehow."

"Might as well get whipped doing it," George added.

Fred's pillow landed hard on his face, which made George laugh. As he lifted his head to throw the pillow back, his gaze panned over to the window, which showed the girl's dorm tower jutting out. Fred followed his brother's gaze and turned to him, with a mischievous smirk.

"She'll kill you," he pointed out, his smile growing.

George shrugged sitting on the edge of his bed, "It's the thought that counts. Well…that and the heart attack she'll get."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on the only window seat of the girl's third year dorm. She sat there when she needed to think, usually with her old copy of <em>Hogwarts, A History <em>sitting on top of her bent legs. The view was peaceful showing the grounds turning green as it was mid spring and the sky was covered in clouds only revealing the blue sky that would peek through every so often.

Turning back to her book she thought about what George said about her workload. It honestly _wasn't_ that much, she was a little tired but she _wanted _to take these classes, she wasn't one to quit—Divination being the _only _exception. She sighed, smiling at how he showed his concern, not that Harry and Ron ignored her, he was more…fretful.

He was sweet that way, she thought putting her book down and wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her cheek on her knees.

It was unusual for someone who wasn't family-related to fret over her. She was a stubborn and independent girl, who despite stayed away from the girly-ness of her roommates, still wanted her shot at a school romance. George was honestly not the first person she expected to have her first relationship with but thinking back to their study nights/procrastinating and laughing/smiling at each other, it was the most natural thing to them.

_"Mi," George said one night in the common room, chewing the end of his quill with his attention to his parchment in front of his face._

_"Hmm?" She replied, staring intently at her ancient runes charts, marking notes in her notebook._

_"Permission to ask a personal question?" he asked, taking a look away from his parchment._

_"Does it involve embarrassment?" she questioned, not looking up from her work._

_"Never," he stated, his sly grin crossing his lips._

_Finishing what she was writing, she dropped her quill to the side and huffed as she propped her chin on her hand. "Proceed._"

_With an arrogant sniff, he turned to his parchment. "Would a midnight snack please the bookworm?"_

_"It's past nine," she stated. "And curfew's soon."_

_He turned, smiling wickedly at her, "I know a short cut."_

_She couldn't help but smile, "If—_"

TAP TAP.

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts, and as she turned to the window taping, she jumped out of the window seat.

"George?" she hissed, looking from the window to the door, hoping no one would come through the door anytime soon. "What the hell do you thing you're doing?"

"Honestly," he said, a little breathlessly from his adrenaline. "No idea, a statement maybe."

"What bloody statement is that? Stupidity."

"Well, open the window so I can speak with worrying about falling to my death," he said looking down below him.

Quickly opening and maneuvering around the window, George hopped into the room, hair swept up and face flush with energy. Doing the only thing that felt right with the situation, Hermione punched him hard on the arm.

"OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm protectively. "What did I do?"

"Are you—?" Hermione started, looking over her shoulder at the door then back at him with a glare. "What in the world _possessed_ you to pull a stunt like that? You can get expelled."

"I don't believe jumping into a girl's dorm room is in the rules," he thought aloud, turning to look at the window. "I wonder who did it before me if it is?"

"George," she whined, exasperated, rubbing her forehead. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," he said, taking her hands in his and pulling them away from her face, "We need to talk."

"You couldn't send an owl?" She snapped angrily.

"Mione, why are you so stubborn?" he asked just as exasperated.

"You came to ask me—"

"And then she told me it was _incomplete_," Lavender's said through the door. "Can you _believe_ that?"

Hermione stared at the door in horror. In three seconds things were going to get crazy, _real_ quick.

"George, get behind—"

As she turned back around, George was nowhere to be seen. Looking around the room, she saw the curtains of her bed close quickly, hiding George from view.

Petrified, she watched the door open and two of her roommates came into the room. Lavender and Parvati came in with their books hands and their robes draped across their arms. When they spotted Hermione they stopped short, obviously angry about her walking out of Divination. They both enjoyed Trelawney and her open opinions of her crazed lessons didn't help their situation. Their books rested on their hips and their mouths wearing identical frowns.

"That was very rude of you, Hermione," Lavender stated. "Professor Trelawney deserved just as much respect as anyone else."

Hermione managed to bit her vile comments back to the perky blonde. "Well, I'm not sorry for what I did, and honestly Trelawney is better off without me."

Parvati sniffed, "That's true at least."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Wow, thanks Parvati."

"Well Hermione you don't _have_ the gift," Lavender explained, a little snobbishly. "So maybe that's why you have a hard time relating with something you can't do, unlike the rest of us. No need to be snippy."

Hermione smiled mockingly at her, "Thanks Lavender, but isn't that _your_ excuse for failing Transfiguration?"

Lavender and Parvati gasped in shock, and then tossing their books onto their beds they huffed their way out the door. As they slammed the door shut, Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. With a turn she quickly walked over to her bed, throwing the curtains back revealed George sitting Indian style waiting for her.

"Your roommates are charming," he said cheekily.

Hermione sighed, tears threatening to pour through her eyes. George noticed this and took her into his hands rubbing her skin with the tops of his thumbs.

"Mi, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Ready to talk now."


	9. Chapter 9

"…they aren't _all_ that bad, just too girly."

George smiled, shifting his head to rest on his closed hand, staring down at her. Since classes were done and dinner was awhile away, the common room was filled with chatting students, making it a little difficult for George to go back over to his room. They drew the curtains closed around them and threw a silenced charm around them, leaving them to do nothing but talk.

"I don't _have_ to get along with them, but it makes things more easier to live with," Hermione continued playing with the fabric of her loose tie.

"That doesn't make it any different Mi, they shouldn't belittle you like that," he said.

Hermione looked up at him, "When does the bookworm get respect?"

"Mi," George sighed, reaching a hand up to push a curl behind her ear, "Their a bunch of prats that don't get it."

She gave a slight smile up at him. "Honestly I don't care. I _love_ to study; it's not that I do it to be more intelligent than everyone else but I want to learn things I never thought were possible."

He smiled down at her excitement. "I guess it's hard for some people to relate, growing up with magic everyday when you only found out when you're eleven."

She nodded sadly, "I wanted to catch up with everyone, cause I feel like I have no idea what I was doing."

"Which is why you want to take more classes," he said nodding, "But Mi that doesn't mean you have to take every class you can get your hands on. I mean _Muggle_ studies? You're _muggle-born_ love."  
>She blushed, "I wanted to get a wizard's perspective."<p>

He chuckled, "Only you would see it that way,"

She slapped him against his chest, "Shut up.'

"Ow, jeez woman, hurt me why don't you?" he rubbed the spot were she hit him dramatically.

Laughing a bit, she fiddled with her tie again and bit her lip thinking a thought over in her head, "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"Don't worry about it," he said, taking her hand to still it, "But Mi, you do understand that you might be over doing it."

She sighed, "Yeah, I guess, I'll…talk about changing my schedule with Professor McGonagall."

He smiled down at her, "Thank you Mi, trust me you'll feel better,"

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me though,"

"I'll work it out somehow," he said, leaning over to kiss her.

She leaned forward to meet his lips, which made her smile from the sweet bliss of it. It wasn't filled with lust or passion but a kiss that was more fulfilling, for both of them. Breaking away from each other they smiled at each other, George caressed her cheek as he leaned above her, smiling just as happily as she was. It was easy for them to just be silent and _be _with each other, she like it when they were close like this, even if they _were _in her bed…alone. It wasn't awkward at all though, it was peaceful and relaxing which the both enjoyed. But a sinking feeling dropped like the pit of her stomach, causing her to stiffen a bit at his touch.

He picked up on it quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Sirius Black is in the castle, and it's a little…unnerving," she answered with a shiver.

He sighed and kissed her, "Don't worry about that, I promise _nothing_ is going to happen."

"You can't promise that," she said avoiding his eye.

"Mi, no one can but they do it anyway," he countered. "I…_care _about you and wouldn't let anything to happen to you."

She sighed, not convinced, but smiled up at him, "Guess that's enough anyone can ask for."

"Hermione," George cupped her chin and his voice changed to a very serious tone. "I _won't_ let anything happen to you,"

His lips met her as if to seal his promise, which made her believe in his assurance. It wasn't hard for her to trust people but she felt like she needed the truth from someone she was giving her heart to. She could help but think that she might love him, she really felt like that was the only worlds to describe how she felt. She wanted to say it but…it was too soon, last thing she wanted was for him to run away.

"I believe you," she whispered, as they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.

"You don't have to believe in me," George said. At her confused look he smiled, "Just trust in me, okay?"

She smiled warmly at that, "Okay, that's already easy."

As they spent the next couple moments talking to each other, they decided to head down for supper (from their respected dorm entrances). They walked down the hall hand in hand to the Great Hall, which was already filled with people having a late dinner. Word spread quickly throughout the school that they were together and despite some of the 'I knew it' remarks there were only a few that didn't believe it was happening, well just one per say.

"Hi George," purred Becca as she slide in next to him, "How are you?"

"Enjoying dinner with my girlfriend," he said without looking at her, "In _peace_,"

Hermione grinned into her cup; she wasn't going to be dramatic about going out with a guy like George, it just wasn't in her. It was easy to get jealous but it was too much effort on anyone's part, and plus George could take care of himself.

Becca glanced over a Hermione, and then laughed her head off, causing a couple heads to turn their way. It wasn't even really a laugh it was more like a clichéd witch's cackle, which even caused Hermione to raise an eyebrow her.

"You're _serious_?" she questioned, "Why on earth would you want to go with a bookworm, frizz ball like her?"

She stopped breathing for a second at that comment, she knew she wasn't pretty, but were the comments really _that_ necessary?

"What the _bloody_ hell Becca?" George exclaimed, his anger hitting a high point.

"Are you _that_ desperate? I mean no offense Hermione, no offense, compared to me you're somewhat…well you got your smarts to live off of, that should count for something,"

Without listening to anything more, Hermione slid out of the bench and hurried out of the Great Hall with George calling after her. She got about halfway down the hall of the common room when George caught up to her, annoyance and anger etched across his face.

"Hermione," he called, turning her around by her shoulder. "Don't listen to her, she's just jealous that I'm with you and she can't even get a date,"

"I'm fine George," she said avoiding his eyes and picking up the pace of her stride. "I just got tired, I'm meeting up with Harry and Ron tomorrow to talk to Hagrid before Buckbeak's execution and I need to finish some homework. So I'm going to get started on that."

"Mi," George said in an almost pleading tone, as he hurried to keep up with her as she went through the portrait hole, "Can you turn around and look at me?"

"I got to get to work George," she called over her shoulder.

He watch her disappear up the stairs with a sigh, he must have stood there for awhile because Ginny had to wave her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

"Wha—?" he said, staring down at his little sister.

She smirked at him, "If you keep standing there with a blank look, people might think nothing goes on up there."

"Shut up," he said with no feeling, making his way to the couch that he fell back on unceremoniously.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked looking down above him.

"Why do woman think they're ugly?" he sighed, directing the question up into the air.

Ginny laughed, as if it was the funniest thing she ever heard in her life. "You're _serious_? It's in the genes."

At his confused look, she explained while walking around the couch. "Girls are _always_ going to hate something about their bodies: their chests are too small, their thighs are too big,"

She caught her reflection in the window, frowning at her backside. "Their arse is too flat…"

George gave a grimace, "But why don't they believe it when we say—"

"It doesn't matter!" she exclaimed sitting on the small table in front of him. "Girls are going to pick themselves apart no matter what you say, but it's how you _show_ her that makes a difference. _And_ I don't mean shagging."

"_Merlin_ Gin," George exclaimed, tossing a couch pillow at her, "We're not like that."

"I know," she answered, tossing the pillow back at him, "I'm just saying, don't think by 'showing her' I mean shag like a couple of rabbits."

He shook his head at her, "Well, what do you have in mind?"

"For Hermione? _HA_! You're on your own there and from what I heard about what happened at dinner and just now, you better get moving on coming up with a plan."

"Easier said then done," he sighed, "But thanks for the advice,"

Ginny smiled at her brother then left him to his thoughts, which happened to be running through his head at a mile a minute. He knew Hermione left because of what Becca said, and he figured she didn't want to talk right now, so the best thing he could do is wait until tomorrow. Cause tomorrow is always a new day…right?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update, I figure between Day by Day and Le Jazz Hot I write on a week by week basis. **

**Review and make me happy!**

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> do you think you were doing?"

George paced in front of Hermione's hospital bed venting off his anger. It was actually quite funny, he wasn't actually mad he was just declaring anything that ran through his head. Hermione sat back on her hospital bed with a smile, cradling her broken arm lightly in her other arm. Rescuing Black and running through the woods took its toll on her as she finally slowed down, her arm was broken and she had several scratches up and down her arms but other than that she was okay.

"You were following an convict _and_ murderer _then_ not only did you get attacked by a werewolf but you get attacked by Dementors! I mean, what part of this whole thing _didn't_ leap out at you and scream 'trouble!' Do you have some inner desire to be some wild-child that happens to enjoy doing anything that's against the rules like some…ironic bookworm or something."

Hermione bit back a laugh, "Finished?"

"I mean, I get that Ron and Harry would do something like that but aren't you the voice of reason, the one that pulls them back before doing something stupid? Don't get me wrong I mean that fact that you are rebellious is sexy but you could have been killed, do you _know_ that?"

He braced his hands against opposite ends of the metal footboard of the bed, staring down at her. She smiled at him, titling her head at a cute angle.

"Sit with me?"

Sighing, he smiled at her and then walked over to slide in next to her, minding her broken arm.

"Are you okay though?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she said assuringly, "Your little soap opera was entertaining."

"Soap opera?"

She grinned, "It's a Muggle show that two-thirds of the population watch."

"Well I'm happy to entertain," he said with a chuckle. "Listen…I'm sorry about ranting, I couldn't find you this morning and when I went to breakfast this morning I heard that you three were in the hospital, not really the best morning to date."

"Sorry, it just all…happened so fast, you don't really have a chance to stop and think."

"I can see that," he said in understanding. He pulled her in closer to him being delicate of her arm, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Just…don't…be careful okay? I want to spend more time with you."

"I'll try," she glanced up at him with a smile, "No promises though,"

He returned the smile and leaned down kissing her quickly. "I'll take that."

They began to talk about what they wanted to do for the summer break which was quickly approaching. Hermione wanted him to meet her parents but Fred wanted George's help with some…experiments.

"What kind of experiments?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Experiments that shouldn't be discussed with someone who's a stickler for the rule book,"

She stiffened, "It's illegal isn't it?"

He laughed, "No, we're just…practicing our skills."

"Can you be anymore cryptic?"

"Just adds to the charm,"

"Sure it does," she sighed, snuggling into him and closing her eyes.

"Hey, what do you plan on doing—"

"MISTER WEASLEY!"

George and Hermione jumped out of each arms and looked up to see Madame Pomfrey standing at the end of the bed in a fit of fury.

"Visiting hours are over and sitting with a patient in her bed in HIGHLY inappropriate! I suggest you get out!"

"All right, all right," George crawled out of the bed and raised his hands in mock surrender. "As a sign of good faith can I give milady a kiss goodbye?"

"GET OUT!"

"Okay!" with a quick kiss on the cheek he darted away from Pomfrey's flying hands and shouts.

Hermione bit back a giggle and crawled under her bed covers, resting on the pillow and then quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mi, we're in here!"<p>

It was the end of the year and everyone was filing onto the Hogwarts Express. Hermione finished leaving her luggage by the attendants and then made her way to the back of the train searching for Harry and Ron. She smiled at George and slowly made her way to the compartment, struggling to get past the running first years and the snogging fifth years. When she finally reached George, he swept her up in her arms and lifting her so that her feet dangled in the air.

"George! Put me down!"

"It was an impulse, so sue me!"

As she laughed, George let her down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. She smiled up at him and pulled him by the front of his sweater bringing him closer to him and kissed him with a little more boldness in her. Suddenly, they were shoved into the doorway of a compartment out of the way by some energetic first years and fell backwards, Hermione on top of George.

"Merlin!" he moaned from beneath her, "Bloody rug rats! Ugh…I think I landed on my wand."

"Nope," Hermione moaned trying to push herself up. "_I_ landed on it."

"OKAY! I really didn't need to hear that!" yelled Ron above them, covering his eyes in disgust.

They found themselves stared down by Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and Lee Jordan all staring down at them from their seats above them. Looking at each other then back up at their friends then everyone in the compartment burst out in to laughter. Fred and Lee were clutching their sides with tears coming out of their corner of their eyes, George covering his eyes and Hermione burying her face into him with her face blushing twenty shades of red, and Harry taking off his glasses snickering as he was a support post for Ron and Ginny who were trying to catch their breath.

"_That,"_ Lee managed to say, "Has got to be…the funniest thing I've seen on this train!"

"Glad to entertain," Hermione mumbled lifting her head up to look at everyone.

"We accept money and or books for our services," George answered letting out a breath.

As the laughter died down, George moved so that he was leaning against the wall underneath the window on the floor pulling Hermione to him so she sat comfortably between his legs. They started a game of Exploding Snaps, which soon turned into a competition with Hermione and Ginny the ones to meet.

"Wait-_wait_!" bellowed Ron lunging to tap his wand on a card. "Ha _HA_! Take _that_ Mione,"

"You shouldn't get cocky Ronald," she said quickly following, "Especially if I do…_this_!"

The stack of cards exploded shower Ron and Harry in ashes and dust with everyone coughing and laughing as the dust settle. The candy trolley finally stopped in front of their compartment and everyone moved to get something to eat.

"Sugar Quills?" George whispered into Hermione's ear as she sat up. "Or Cauldron Cakes?"

"Both please," she said, blushing a bit before digging into her pockets for change, "Here this should—"

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he said, brushing past her before she could protest.

She sighed and sat down next to Ginny who was nibbling on her Licorice wands. Glanced over to her young friend, she notice Ginny was giving her the 'I know something' look that unnerved Hermione to no end.

"What?"

"You two are good for each other," she said, offering a wand to her. "I'm glad you guys are going out, and don't worry I'll hex him if he's an arse."

Hermione smiled as she bit into the licorice, "I hope I don't have to take you up on that,"

"You won't need to, he would rather go against my mother then go against you. He really cares for you."

"I know, I care for him too," she said smiling at him.

"Now _that's _obvious," Ginny said giggling.

"What's obvious?" George answered, a small bag of sugar quills and cauldron cakes in one hand and a handful of chocolate frogs in the other.

"Ron's stupidity," Ginny answered, winking at Hermione.

"Well, _that_ goes without question," he answered, handing Hermione her sweets and sliding in next to her, "But I believe it is lack of _sense_ instead of a stupidity on his part."

"You two are terrible," Hermione said shaking her head, and pulling out a sugar quill

"It's in the job description love," he said sneaking a bite out of her quill

Once everyone had their own supply of sweets, the conversation gravitated towards the next Quidditch World cup that was suppose to happen during the summer. Hermione bowed out of the conversation and turned her attention to her _Numerology and Grammatica _textbook. As she was just about to be completely absorbed in her book George poked her in the rib.

"Question," he stated. "Would you like me to write this summer?"

She smiled, not taking her eyes off her book, "I'll reply back if you do,"

He grinned at her, "I'll make it a top priority then."

She glanced up at him, "You're cheesy sometimes you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do," he grinned and leaned forward to kiss her sweetly.

"Oh merlin! Please stop them!" Fred mockingly whined, drawing everyone's attention to them.

Hermione blushed and raised her book like a screen, blocking everyone else's stares as she kissed him back. He cupped her face as he quickly deepened the kiss, ignoring the sounds of protest that sound throughout the compartment. The whole situation brought a shiver down Hermione's spin, she wasn't a person of public affection but this gave her a thrill like no other. She broke away for air but he continued to kiss her along her jawline, teasing her as he nibbled a spot that made her moan deep in her throat.

"OH PLEASE! Stop the horror!" Fred called out dramatically.

Blushing Hermione broke away and slowly brought the book down, facing the small group of laughing friends. George wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on top of her head, chuckling with everyone else. Hermione smiled and leaned into him, loving how warm she felt with him.

"You'll write back?" he asked softly.

"Always," she said with a sigh. "How else am I going to pass the summer?"

He grinned, "Hopefully with me?"

She returned the grin with a twinkle in her eye. "I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is the Quidditch World Cup - a romantic atmosphere, a chase and perhaps a declaration of love?<strong>

**Review/subscribe and find out!**


	11. Chapter 11

George smiled as Hermione came into the garden for dinner. After a summer of writing letters back and forth he was excited to see her in person for the first time and couldn't wait to tell her about _Weasleys'_ _Wizard_ _Wheezes _that Fred and him have been working on all summer. She came to the Burrow when they returned with Harry and immediately his mother whisked her away to help with dinner and pushed the boys out of house. When she finally came out in just jeans and a long sleeved dark grey V-neck sweater, he couldn't help but pull her into his arms as quickly as possible and swung her around.

Laughing as he set her down, Hermione wrapped her arms around George's neck and looked up to him smiling.

"I missed you," she said softly.

"I think _I_ missed _you_ more," he replied.

She laughed, "You're so clichéd!"

"But it's _so_ true!"

She smiled up at him as he bent down to kissed her for the first time since they parted on the platform. It was sweet and slow as if they were catching up on lost time. Hermione lifted herself up onto her toes to get more comfortable and George getting a little annoyed at the height difference wrapped his arms under her bum and lifted her up. Despite Hermione's surprise she didn't break the kiss and put a little more passion into it, wrapping her legs around George's waist so he wasn't holding all her weight.

Kissing was one of the things she missed about George. Through their letters they talk like they were side by side and not on the other side of the country. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, about Hogwarts next year, why Trelawney is crazy, what kind of animals Hagrid was going to introduce in class and how many people would leave with missing appendages; just simple everyday talk. Sometimes George would ask her a question pertaining to Potions or Charms and she would answer but ask what it was for, he was always secretively saying 'Just wait.'

They could hear Bill and Charlie catcall behind and they reluctantly pulled away but they didn't release each other. Resting their foreheads against each other, they grinned at each other, happy to finally be together again.

"_Much_ better then letters," George said tweaking her nose with his.

Hermione grinned, "I think you got rusty though,"

"_What_?" George exclaimed, releasing her legs from around him.

She landed on her feet but she stumbled forward onto his chest. He trapped her with his arms around her with her hands resting flat against his chest.

"I'll make you regret those words love," he said grinning mischievously.

"I'd love to see you try,"

He bent down to kiss her again when—

"GEORGE WEASLEY! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Hermione grinned at Mrs. Weasley signature shrieks of protectiveness. Peaking over George's shoulder she could see the mother standing in a fit of anger with a light red face.

"To be continued," he said softly winking at her. George turned to face his mother, tugging Hermione to his side. "I'm enjoying a moment of physically bliss with my lover and trying to convince her to run away with me."

The look on Mrs. Weasley face was a mixture of shock and disbelief, and Hermione couldn't help but laughed at her expression and hit George at the same time. Mrs. Weasley came at him in a fit of hits towards his head. Thankfully, Hermione escape the line of fire and made her way to the table sitting next to Ginny and laughing at George as he ran away from his mother.

"_Ow_! Jeez, mum, I was only joking! Stop it."

"If I see an more inappropriate behavior from you, you are going to spend the rest of the summer with your Aunt Tessie!"

George grinned sliding in next to Hermione, straddling the bench, "Yes Mum, Hermione will have to hold in her desires though—Ow!"

Hermione glared at him as she removed her elbow from his stomach. He smiled at her, and pulled her between his legs, giving her a sweet peck upon her cheek. The sweet gesture softened Mrs. Weasley and she smiled at the couple as she set down a bowl of potatoes and a bowl of vegetables. Everyone began to eat heartily and talk animatedly with each other across the tables. As they finished up, they served Harry his birthday cake, sang to him, and gave him their presents.

After everything died down, they cleaned up and head inside, needing to pack for the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow. They were suppose to leave before dawn the next morning and they were instructed to go to bed early, with Harry sleeping in Ron's room and Hermione sleeping in Ginny's. Bill, Charlie, and Percy each had their individual rooms since they were arriving later in the day.

George followed everyone else but pulled Hermione back away from everyone as they went into their rooms. He pulled her close and held her against him smiling softly down at her. She smiled at him and breathed in his scent as she hugged him.

"I missed you," he whispered, his tone sincere and sweet. "Letters aren't nearly as good as this."

"I can agree to that," she said. "We better go before your mum—"

"No, just a little bit longer," he whispered against her hair.

He ran his hands up and down her back, grinning when she felt her shiver against him and held him closer. It was just a moment of comfort and relaxation with each other; no pressure just…a moment of happiness. He pulled away slowly and looked down at her. Her skin was tanned from the sun and her hair was in waves instead of a mess of uneven curls but her brown chocolate eyes were as beautiful as ever, shining like sunlight on water. She was effortlessly beautiful and couldn't help but have the urge to say the 'L' word.

"See you in the morning?"

She grinned, "Count on it,"

* * *

><p>The next morning was torture. Everyone wanted to spend the rest of the day in their warm beds but Mrs. Weasley was relentless, pulling sheets and yelling names. After making their way out of their beds and down to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley thrust breakfast rolls into their hands and pushed them out into the cold morning air to meet up with Mr. Weasley.<p>

"Come now," he said, a little too cheery for everyone this early. "We need to hurry or else we're going to be late. Chop-chop!"

Everyone went into the woods trying to match Mr. Weasley's long stride. George walked up to Hermione and slowly reached for her hand, she grinned looking down at their intertwined hands.

"Normally the girl institutes the handholding,"

"Nah, that's just a rumor, plus my hands are cold and this is better than wool gloves."

She laughed and leaned against him. "Liar,"

"Believe what you want, but I wouldn't want my fingers to fall off because they're so cold,"

"Well…I guess we can't have that," she said with a smile, agreeing to his twisted logic.

They made their way deeper into the forest before coming to Mr. Amos Diggory and his son Cedric. George couldn't help but feel a small rest of anger as Cedric jumped down from the tree above him and then smiled at the girls of the group. He was thankful that Hermione blushed and looked away from him awkwardly, his pride softening a bit.

They moved as a group through the forest when they came upon a clearing with an old rotting boot, which he assumed was the Portkey they were suppose to take. Everyone stood around the boot, kneeling in a small circle and touching a part of the shoe

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked to the twins.

"That isn't just any old manky boot mate," Fred answered, brushing pass him.

"It's a Portkey," George finished, taking a knee by Hermione and Ginny.

"Time to go," Amos called. "Ready?"

"What's a 'Portkey'?" Harry asked standing above them

"After three," Amos said, counting down. "One…two…"

Mr. Weasley looked up and realized that Harry was looking confused, "Harry!

Harry jumped and grabbed the boot just as Amos shouted: "Three!"

They were whisked away by what felt like a string attacked to the boot. They were spinning and turning abruptly around in circles that everything was a blur of colors and faces.

"Let go kids!" Mr. Weasley yelled above the noise.

"What?" Hermione yelled.

"Let. Go."

With screaming girls and yells from Ron and Harry, they all fell to the ground, landing hard on the ground in what looked like a pasture next to a very creepy looking forest. Looking up into the sky Amos, Cedric and Mr. Weasley managed to land more gracefully.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Mr. Weasley joked.

George pulled himself up and walked over to Hermione who was blinking back the small pain on her bum caused by the fall.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked, grinning down as he offered a hand.

She accepted it smiling, "Charmer."

She winked at him and walked away, following the group up a steep hill; he grinned and ran to catch up with her. Wrapping an arm about her shoulders, he kissed the side of her head.

"And _you _are a tease," he said, feeling her wrapping her arm around his waist.

She pinched his side lightly, "But you _love_ me for it."

"Yes, well…" he said, grinning at her word choice. "You're just _cruel_ sometimes,"

"Well, kids," Mr. Weasley shouted at the peak of the hill. "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"

* * *

><p>To Hermione, walking through the Quidditch world cup campground was like walking through the Gypsy camps of the Renaissance fair with her parents. Irish music and Bulgarian cheers filled the air in anticipating the game that was to be held at sundown. They passed Green and Red decorations and novelties being sold by people's tents surrounded by fans playing and testing them. There was an energy that was contagious as they past through the tents and walked past people talking and cheering in different languages.<p>

They followed Mr. Weasley to their own tent, which from the outside resembled the size of an outhouse, but as George spurred her inside she couldn't help but gasp.

The interior of the tent was the size of a small cottage with a sitting room, kitchen, bathroom, and rooms with bunk beds off to the sides. She ran with Ginny to pick out their beds, while Ron looked for food and the twins reclined with theirs feet up on the table.

"This is amazing," Hermione said, taking in the different colors of the tent's cloth. "I mean it's one to read about than actually—"

"You, Hermione," Ginny said, smiling at her, "Need to _experience_ more than read, like with certain boyfriends?"

She tossed a shirt at her, "_You_ are noisy,"

"Dating my brother doesn't classify as being noisy," she smiled, "It classifies as _interesting._"

"Interesting?"

"A prankster and top of the class," She grinned, lying on her stomach of her bed facing her. "That's like watching the most dramatic Quidditch game in the world, and you never want it to stop."

Hermione blushed as she folded her shirt, "Well, I really don't…want it…to end."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, got classes to attend and homework to do! That and I got a couple more ideas for a story series, but I wanna finish the two I got going before I start any more.<strong>

**Review and make me happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione grinned as she watched the twins flock about like idiots around Ron as he spoke of his fascination with Victor Krum. George winked at her while singing along with Fred:

"_Victor I Love You," _George sang, sitting next to her on the couch.

"_Victor I Do," _Fred answered.

"_When we're apart my heart beats only for you," _chimed the rest of the boys.

As Ginny and Hermione laughed along with everyone else, George opened his mouth to speak to Hermione when a large _bang_ was heard outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred said laughing, beginning a wrestling match with Ron.

"Stop it!" Arthur yelled, catching everyone's attention. His express was so serious it seemed to suck all the enjoyment out of the air. "It's not the Irish. We got to get out of here! Now!"

Everyone glanced at each other before bolting up and following Arthur's lead. George took her hand and pulled her close to him as everyone came outside. Hermione gasped besides me, in horror at what she saw around her.

Fire. Pure, chaotic fire. Tents were set ablaze with the wild element, and people were running franticly around them. Women were screaming, men were shouting, and you could occasionally hear the sicken sound of a child crying. In the distance a group of men wearing hooded robes and silver masks carrying torches and chanting repeatedly. People ran in terror out of their way but some weren't so lucky and quickly cursed out of the way. Hermione gripped George's arm, and when George followed her gaze he felt his stomach drop. Suspended in the air was a family, dead, like their trophies for the evening, or something sick like that.

"Everyone to the Portkey!" Arthur yelled above the noise. "And stick together!"

The twins took the initiative to lead and pushed everyone towards the woods where the rest of the panicked camp sight was running to. Fred had a hand around Ginny's arm and Harry and Ron were running in front of Hermione and George. She thankfully kept up with their long stride, but was pushed and pulled to run behind them with her arm stretched in front of her desperately trying to hold on to George's hand.

As the got closer to the woods it seemed the screams and franticness escalated. People began to go in different directions and cling to people in desperate pleas for their lost ones. George glanced back to Hermione and pulled her a bit closer. They were within the outskirts of the woods when a man ran into Hermione breaking their hold on each other. George turned around to look for her but she disappeared within the crowd.

"Hermione!" he yelled into the crowd, pushing his way through in search of her.

"George!" Fred yelled behind him.

"Keep going!" he yelled back. "HERMIONE!"

People ran into him as he continued to shout, looking back he could see the masked group set fire to more tents causing it to spread. He frantically looked through the crowd of faces hoping to find her, feeling scared for her life.

"HERMIONE!" he yelled, faces blurring quickly passed him.

"George!"

He whirled around to see Hermione run to him pushing herself through the crowd. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Come on," he said loud enough to hear, "We need to go,"

They ran closer together, fighting their way against the aimless crowd and into the woods. The crowd seemed to have a better sense of direction when they entered in the dense forest making it easier to navigate but was darker with the trees growing closer together. They ran deeper into the forest in the direction of where their Portkey was. George's wand was at the ready, as the crowd grew thinner, his hair standing up on end as he heard the distant shouts and screams.

"George," Hermione huffed, her breathing rigid, "Please, can we…stop."

"Oh yeh, sorry," he said, breathing heavily himself.

They slowed down and rested against a tree, away from the few people that were running in the same direction like them. She gripped her side in pain and George leaned next to her breathing heavily. He rubbed her back, understanding she wasn't as athletic and running like this wasn't really the best thing. After a few moments she glanced up at him and her face fell.

"I'm sorry about scaring you," she started looking down at the ground. "Someone ran into my arm and we feel onto the ground, and when I couldn't find you again…"

"Hey, hey," he said, moving to stand in front of her, "It's okay, you're here and that's what matters most."

She nodded, falling into his arms and holding him tightly as he returned the gesture. He finally let out the breath he seemed to have been holding once he wrapped his arms around her closely. A loud scream echoed through the woods and Hermione clung to him tighter, trying to suppress the noise. George rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could despite his own worried nerves.

"How can anyone do this?" she whispered into him.

He held her closer, "I don't know, no one truly understands either."

He felt the strong need to protect her, even if the danger was miles behind them. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, then running his hand across her cheeks he pushed back her windswept hair that fell out of her ponytail. Her faced was flushed, her eyes were tired and she was scared, but she was strong. And that's what he thought made her beautiful. The words were right there on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say anything close to it.

"Hermione, I…come on, let's keep going, we can walk there,"

They stayed close as they made their way to the Portkey, huddling close to each other as the forest grew colder. The shouts and screams almost murmurs as they walked deeper into the woods. They only passed by a few people, whispering and huddling together tightly, eyeing them as they walk passed by, making George glare at them protectively.

As they grew closer to the general direction of the Portkey they finally saw someone familiar.

"George! Hermione!" Arthur called, "_Finally_, where have you two been?"

* * *

><p>After a long argument with the Ministry they made their way back to the Burrow and into bed. But Hermione could do nothing but stare up at the ceiling, screams from the night echoing around in her head. It was horrible what she saw the Death Eaters do to those innocent people, it was barbaric what they did and yet no one took the initiative to fight back or captured them. She sat up in bed and ran her hands over her face, trying to rub the sleep and exhaustion from her eyes. It was nerve racking, running for their lives and almost being lost from the group and from George.<p>

Oh gods, George. When they broke apart, she never felt so terrified in her life. A wave of dread washed over her, shaking her nerves as she remembered looking through the crowd of horrified faces hoping to catch even a small glimpse of his face. It was a moment of chaos to her, she didn't know what to do and one mistake from her and…

Walking softly against the creaky floorboards so she wouldn't wake Ginny, Hermione slid out of the room and into the hallway. Closing the door with a sharp _click _she paused listening to the sounds of the house. Once she thought it was quite enough to move, she walked carefully down the hall to the twins' room. Looking both ways before lightly touching the doorknob, the door swung open in front of her making her jump.

George stood in front of her with his hair disheveled and his chest bare. He look surprised to see her and as he looked her over Hermione blushed and reflexively covered herself, trying to distract her from her scantily clad tank top and shorts. He grinned at her discomfort but not in mean way.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly as to wake anyone.

She nodded, biting her lip, "You?"

He shook his head as lifted a hand to scratch at his head, "I was about to um…check on you, but seems you beat me to it."

She smiled, "So…do you mind?"

He returned the smile and took her hand lightly, "Not at all,"

They stepped in and closed the door, Hermione managed to stifle her laugh at seeing Fred halfway off the bed, snoring loudly and making his bangs move with his breathe.

"Surprisingly," George whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. "I can still sleep in the same room with him despite he's rather…_dramatic_ sleeping form."

Hermione bit her lip and nodded her agreement, "I can just hope that you don't snore as well."

"Your in luck," he breathed softly next to her ear, "I don't."

She shivered against him and let him lead her to his side of the room which was a little bit neater compared to his brother's. He slid into the covers and pulled her lightly next to him, moving so she wasn't on the edge of the bed. She rested her head against his bare chest and sighed when he brought his arm around her comfortably. It was interesting that they fit well together and that there was no awkwardness between the two of them, it relaxed her even more.

"You alright?" George asked softly.

"Um-hmm," Hermione answered, closing her eyes. "Your better than a warm blanket."

He chuckled, "No, I mean are you alright? From the Cup, and the woods,"

She opened her eyes slowly and sighed, "I never thought I would have to see something like that. All those people running around and trying to get out of harm's way and screaming…it was just…I was terrified for my life."

George took a sharp breathe in and he wrapped his free hand with hers, running a thumb against the back of hers and resting it close to his heart.

"I'm sorry you had to see something like that, but it happened and as much as we want to, we can't really get things like that out of our head. But at least we can say that we're alive, and Mione…"

He let go of her hand and used it to cup her chin to get her to look at him.

"You're safe. That's the only thing I care about right now, and you should too,"

She couldn't help but tear up at that. She leaned forward, lying directly above him, and kissed him chastely on his lips. Once they broke apart, she ran a hand down the side of his face, lovingly. He raised his hand and wrapped it around her wrist as if he was cradling it. Something flashed across his eyes that gave Hermione a small amount of boldness.

"I love you," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read &amp; Review!<strong>

**It makes me so happy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait.**

**I have a poll on my homepage for MY NEXT STORY and would love your input**

* * *

><p>George was silent. He was surprised to finally hear her say those words, like it was a weight lifted off his shoulder. They were together for almost a year and it just felt right to say it, no matter how 'early' it was to say it.<p>

Hermione panicked at the empty silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to say but honestly I needed to and it seemed like the best time as any, I mean, it feels like it was the only way to describe what _this _is. I don't want you to feel like you have to say it back; it's just that _I_ needed to say it and maybe if—"

"Bloody hell Granger," moaned an awaken Fred, "He loves you too, he's just pissed he didn't say it first."

And with a sigh, he dropped his face into his pillow and snored, instantly asleep. Hermione blushed as she looked down at George, who in turn was grinning up at her and turning red to match his hair.

"You said it the last time we were in our room," he said, looking up at her, "You were falling asleep as you said it but you probably just said it to say it. I wanted to say it first though, but it never seemed like the right time,"

She smiled, "Anytime would have been the right time,"

He grinned, "Come 'ere,"

They met each other in a long, slow kiss, breaking away only to have George peck her face and neck with light pecks.

She pulled back so he couldn't continue his ministrations, "We shouldn't,"

He grinned, "Always the voice of reason,"

She giggled and settled back into his arms, resting her head on his chest. George pulled a blanket over them and held her close running a hand lightly across her back. She shivered and snuggled closer to him, absentmindedly tracing a pattern over his heart.

"I love you Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said.

"I would _love_ it if you two would sleep," Fred snapped.

With a laugh the couple snuggled together and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning came by too quickly and Hermione wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with George. Since saying 'I love you' to him it was like the tension disappeared and she could finally stop walking on eggshells, so to speak. Opening an eye she found herself lying on her side with George holding her back to his front, looking to Fred's bed she found it empty and could smell the faint scent of bacon. The window above Fred's bed was bright and poured in morning sunlight, causing it to fall on their bed. Hermione groaned and shifted away, burying herself into George and her pillow.<p>

"I never thought of you as a burrowing gnome," George said softly above her.

She glared up at his sleeping facade, "It's too early to wake up,"

"I _also _never thought for you to say that statement in my lifetime," he said in a look of closed-eyed surprise.

She lightly hit his chest but snuggled closer into him, smiling to herself when she felt his arms wrap around her closely, "I rather spend the day in bed with you,"

He moved so that she was lying on top of him, she glanced up and saw his eyes finally open to her. "I might follow you in that endeavor,"

He leaned forward and she met him halfway. Their kiss quickly turned aggressive and when they broke away they were breathing heavily.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing her neck slowly.

Hermione giggled as he nibbled against her collarbone, "I am never going to get tired of that,"

George flipped her over, making her yelp in surprise. He leaned above her, his eyes filled with mischievous and lust, "Me neither,"

He kissed her again, with so much lust that she forgot to breathe. Her hands found their way into his hair, fisting it as his tongue found it's way into her mouth. As they battled for dominance his hands roamed across her body. He trailed a hand a hand between her breasts and traveled down to her stomach, playing with the hem of her tank top. She gasped against his lips, surprised at the feel of his cold hands against her hot skin. He broke away from her and kissed his way to her neck, hovering over a particular spot above her collarbone that he knew was sensitive spot for her. He trailed his nose over it smiling when she shivered against him, tightening her hold she had on him.

He nibbled the spot and groaned as she thrust her hips up against him in response. He slipped a hand under her back and underneath her shirt stroking the small of her back, and the other resting along the side of her chest, running a thumb below her breast. She arched her back and began to breathe heavily at his ministrations. As he swept his thumb over her breast and sucked against her skin, she gasped and pulled him up to kiss him hurriedly. She wrapped a leg around him and pulled him flush against her, enjoying the feel of his body against her own and receiving a moan from George at her assertiveness. She ran her foot along his calf making him moan in approval and ran his hand around her thigh, massaging it and caressing it that made her react again.

He broke away, panting like he ran to and from Hogwarts, and resting his body against her softly so that he wasn't crushing her. He looked down at her smiling and running his hand across the top of her thigh lightly.

"I love you,"

She smiled, "I love you too,"

He bent down and kissed her again, rekindling the passion they felt just moments before. His was about to run his hand up her top when the worse possible thing in his life happened.

His door banged open, "George it's—GEORGE ROMULUS WEASLEY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

George and Hermione bolted up from the bed at the sound of his mother's shrill shrieks. George pulled the blanket up to try and mask what they were trying to do and tried to hide Hermione from his mother's tirade.

"SHE'S ONLY A CHILD GEORGE, HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO DO SOMETHING LIKE—AND IN MY HOUSE! HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONVINCE HER TO DO—"

"MUM!" George cried, "Could we discuss this some other time, _please._"

Mrs. Weasley expression seemed reluctant to comply, but she huffed and left the room. "In _my_ house, I'll send them _all _to Tessie's,"

When the door closed, George sighed frustrated with his face in his hands. He felt Hermione wrap her arms around his front, giving his shoulder blade a kiss and the resting her cheek against his skin.

"I'm sorry 'bout that," he said, playing his mother's rant over in his head.

"She's your mum, of course she would freak out at seeing us together,"

"I just don't want her to see that I'm pressuring you or anything. She doesn't really like the idea of me dating someone a year younger than me,"

She stayed silent at the statement, thinking it over, "She knows you'll treat me right, but maybe seeing us like that was a little much for her."

He rested a hand against hers, glancing over his shoulder at her, "I guess, she's a mum anyway."

Hermione kissed his cheek, "She just cares is all, she loves you, like me,"

He turned and kissed her, "She'll talk to me, you don't have to worry about it,"

She shook her head, "Oh, she'll have a word with me that's for sure, I'm just as guilty as you are,"

He smirked, "What _you_ were doing is _nothing_ to be guilty over,"

She slapped him in his arm, blushing. She tried to move off the bed but he pulled her into his lap.

"Don't think you're getting away _that_ easily, love,"

He pulled her into a kiss but she managed to wiggle out of his grasp and stand arms length away from him.

"We're in enough trouble and you're mum's waiting," she said with her hands on her hips. "I'll see you in a bit,"

Before he could snatch her up again, she scurried out the room, giggling over her shoulder as she left. He fell back onto his bed and sighed, _what a wonderful way to wake up in the morning._

* * *

><p>After dressing and fixing his hair he trudged down stairs and into the kitchen where everyone decided to congregate. Fred was sitting with a smirk, next to Hermione who's cheeks were permanently red, and sitting across them were Harry, Ron and Ginny, waiting to see what would happen next. Mrs. Weasley stood with her arms crossed staring at him with a somewhat amused Mr. Weasley sitting at the head of the table enjoying his breakfast.<p>

"Everyone _out," _she hissed. "You too Hermione,"

Hermione avoided her gaze as she moved out with everyone else, stopping to give his hand a squeeze. He winked at her and turned his attention back to his parents. Once the back door closed, Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at her son.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked harshly.

"I love her," he said without missing a beat, "She loves me too, and as far as I can tell we weren't doing anything we didn't want to do,"

Mrs. Weasley held her expression, but it soon broke into a hysteric smile.

"MY BOY'S IN LOVE!" she ran to him and threw her arms around him, crushing him in the process. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"_Mum_," he managed to say, trying to pry her away.

"My boy's are growing up," she sobbed loudly.

"Oh, _Mum!" _George groaned, regretting even saying anything in the first place.

Mr. Weasley came to the rescue and pulled his wife of their son. Her eyes were flowing with tears and with a smile she turned to look for a rag to wipe away her tears. Both men shook their heads and glanced at each other. Mr. Weasley rested a hand on his son shoulder and grinned.

"Tell her yet?"

George nodded, "Last night when she couldn't sleep…nothing happened dad."

"I know, you're mother just wanted to react," he said, grinning, "Treat her right, you hear?"

"Always," he said, returning the grin.

* * *

><p>Later that day, after the sadhappy Mrs. Weasley reeked havoc on an embarrassed Hermione, they all spent their afternoon outside enjoying the last moments of the summer. They boys and Ginny played a game of Quidditch while Hermione read underneath a tree, looking up occasionally and shaking her head at their antics. After lunch, the twins disappeared into their room with the occasional explosion and swearing and Hermione sat reading in the living room. Ginny plopped down next to her and stared at her until Hermione looked at her over the top of her book.

"Yes?"

"How was _your_ night?" she asked with a grin.

Hermione blushed and looked to her book again, "Nothing happened,"

"Mum's screams and your pitiful lying would suggest otherwise," Ginny retorted, pushing the book down with her hand, "Soo…what happened? You don't have to give details just the just,"

Hermione sighed, a smile creeping up her face, "It was…" She blushed and covered her face with she hands, "Perfect while it lasted,"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, mum can do that sometimes,"

"Ugh," she moaned at the memory, "That _was_ humiliating,"

"Well, nothing happened…_right_?"

Hermione removed her hands sheepishly, "Define '_nothing_,'


	14. Chapter 14

The entire trip to Hogwarts was sobered by the continuous fall of rain and by the time everyone entered the Great Hall everyone was thoroughly soaked, but nothing a simple charm could fix. The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Gryffindor table anxious to hear what the great news was—First Percy and Mr. Weasley, then Malfoy, acting like the prat he is.

George settled into a seat next to Hermione, straddling it and pulling her in between his legs. She relaxed against him, smiling slightly at the first year that huddled together in nervousness.

"Remember what we were like then?" he whispered, nodding to the first year.

She scoffed, "Yeah, you were causing havoc, while I dislocated my arm when I try to answer a question."

"Some things _never_ change," Ron commented.

Hermione shoved him playfully, while everyone laughed. The sorting went by quickly and soon Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Now we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Tri-Wizard tournament,"

Murmurs and sounds of excitement broke through the Hall. Hermione read about the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was excited to see the other schools that were going to compete.

"Now for those of you who do not know," Dumbledore continued, getting everyone's attention, "The tri-wizard tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single contestant is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen you stand-alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted…"

"I think that means you," Hermione whispered, nudging Ron in his side.

"Ha ha!" He said dryly. George chuckled approvingly.

"But more of that later," Dumbledore said more cheerfully, "For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime…"

The double doors burst open and in came, sashing their tight little bums, were a group beautiful girls dressed in blue, making most of the boys gape at them. Hermione glared at the boys as they leered at the girls, who obviously were enjoying the attention. Thankfully, George was nice enough to shake his head.

"Ten galleons say that they're as dumb as a gnome," He whispered sweetly into her ear.

Hermione laughed, "Charmer,"

"Aim to please,"

"…And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff."

A series of boys walk up the aisle with bo staffs, twirling them around and periodically stabbing them into the ground with a spark effect. As they leaped and tumbled down the aisle, an older boy with a fur coat and hat walked down the entrance that was open for him. He looked oddly familiar…

"Blimey it's him," Ron gasped hysterically, "Victor Krum!"

He passed by Hermione, and he took a moment to look her over with a small grin across his face. She blushed but rolled her eyes and rested her hands on George's where they rested on her stomach, grinning when the Quidditch player glared at the intimate gesture.

"Might wanna keep your out on that one," George warned watching one of the boys breathe fire.

"Daft as a gnome probably,"

He pecked her cheek, "If Ron hears you say that he might hyperventilate,"

"At least it would entertain us better than _these_ acrobats,"

After the hall was finished eating and were settling down, Dumbledore began to speak again, thena bolt of lighting struck across the ceiling and in came in a haggard looking figure. He walked down the aisle with a limp, his large staff keeping in time with his speed. His face looked like a piece of wood, hacked and sculpted to look like a face and his nose seemed to be missing half of it. But the thing that seemed to memorize everyone, one his electric blue eye that moved around independently from his normal eye.

"That's Mad-Eye Moody," George whispered, "The Auror that filled Azkaban with at least half of its occupants,"

"Paranoid?" Hermione questioned, watching his eye scan the room as he shoveled food into his mouth.

"He wouldn't be Moody if he _wasn't_ paranoid,"

"Your attention please!" Dumbledore called out, "I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, _that_ is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three _extremely_ dangerous tasks."

"Wicked," Fred stated, eyes widening.

"For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the department of international magic cooperation Mister Bartimus Crouch."

Barty Crouch stepped forward in front of the crowd, quite nervously, "After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament. This decision is final."

The entire hall broke into protest, even the twins were shouting "That's rubbish!" Hermione shook her head amused; she figured it was fair, at least Ron and Harry were unable to compete, maybe they could actually have a normal school year.

"Silence!" Dumbledore called out, silencing the room in seconds.

Everyone watch as he waved his wand down a large gold case, melting away the exterior and reveled a old large cup with stone growing along it's side.

"The goblet of fire," he stated, "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the tri-wizard tournament has begun."

* * *

><p>The feast ended and everyone full and tired made their way to the common rooms to sleep. George and Hermione took their time as they talked along the way to the common, falling behind the crowd. Hermione, tired and exhausted, was starting to get sleepy as she walked through the hallways with George by her side.<p>

"Mi, you okay?" he asked, as she bumped into him again.

"Hmm? Oh, yes I am, just a little tired I guess," she said, yawing a bit.

"Come 'ere,"

She looked towards him and yelped as he swept her up into his arms, keeping a firm arm around her back and beneath her legs, making her wrap her arms lightly around his neck.

"George, put me down! You don't have to do this," she protested.

"Think of it as a favor, I won't get bruised from you bumping into me," he teased, walking again.

She punched his arm, "Put me down, we look ridiculous,"

"No, you will when you run into a wall,"

She huffed, but she was too tired to argue. Nodding defeated, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"You're lighter than I thought," George commented softly.

"Is that supposed to be a flattering compliment?"

"Yes, because I might drop you,"

To prove a point, he tossed her up, making her cling to him at the risk of falling.

She glared at him, "You're terrible,"

He grinned as he stepped in front of the Fat Lady Portrait, "_Balderdash_"

"Ah," she cooed, seeing Hermione in his arms, "How sweet, chivalry _isn't_ dead after all!"

Hermione blushed as the portrait hole opened and allowed them entrance. The common room was empty with everyone probably heading to bed after all the excitement. George softly set her down on her own feet in front of him, smiling as he kissed her forehead.

"You better head upstairs before you fall asleep standing up," he joked.

She grinned, "See you in the morning?"

"Bright and early,"

He kissed her, but once he pulled back he kissed her again, this time with more want and passion. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck and stood on her tiptoes to try and reach his height. Sensing her struggled, he wrapped his arms beneath her bum and lifted her up so she could kiss him without discomfort. The change in height brought them closer together, close enough that they could practically feel the other's heart beat against their chest. Hermione's fingers played with the ends of George's hair, which barely hit the collar of his shirt. When she lightly grazed her nails against his skin he held he closer, running a free hand up her back to bury into her hair.

They broke away, resting their foreheads against each other and catching their breath.

"I love you," He said, brushing his thump against her soft cheek.

"I love you too," she whispered back, smiling as she leaned into his touch.

He let he down carefully with his hands still wrapped around her, but reluctantly stepping back.

"Go on, you need to get some sleep,"

She nodded sadly, but kept a smile, "Goodnight,"

He kissed her cheek but almost on the corner of her lips, smiling as he pulled away with a wink, "Night Mi,"

With a smirk she turned to walk up the stairs and when she reached the corner of the stairway she looked down to see George still at the foot of the stairs, smiling at her. Blushing, she turned away and continued up the stairs. When she made it to her dorm room, all the girls were tucked away with their curtains closed. She pulled off her robes and slipped into a pair of flannel and a worn v neck t-shirt. She pulled her hair up and slipped under the covers. She folded her hands behind her head and stared up at the canopy of her bed, and thinking of her boyfriend and his kiss that still lingered.

It was a little surreal hearing 'I love you' come from someone other than her parents, it seemed more important and meaningful coming from someone else. She sighed content, he loved her. George said them, to her, the know-it-all bookworm.

She fell asleep smiling peacefully and enjoying her dreams that revolved around her and her red headed love.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and take the poll on my page I would love your input!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I'm too busy reading when I should be writing *bad HaleyMac17, bad* College classes are also putting a strain on my time and my sanity, but only 3 months left and then summer classes! Yippee…**

**Read, review and enjoy luvs!**

* * *

><p>"You looked good in a beard," Hermione commented.<p>

George laughed sarcastically from his spot on her lap, "Yeah, what about the grey hairs? I mean I could pass for a professor but that _might_ be problematic since I would be in love with a student…"

Hermione couldn't help but act smug as she sat on the couch, with George in her lap, in the common room. After a rather laughable attempt in putting their names in the Goblet, they resembled old English professors she's seen in the movies. The white was gone out of his hair and his bread was slowly shrinking, he now sported a five o'clock shadow that only seemed to add to his ruggedness.

"I don't know where you get your ideas…'That's why it's so brilliant, because it's _pathetically_ dim witted,'" she mocked, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up while you can," George said, closing his eyes as she ran her hands through his hair, "You'll get yours when Krum will ask you out,"

Hermione retracted her hand in shock, "What…what do you mean by that?"

"Come on Mi, the boy's got his eyes set on you like a seeker," he explained, his eyes still closed, "Just give it time he'll snatch you like the snitch he thinks you are,"

Hermione smirked, "A little protective are we?"

He opened an eye at her before closing it again, "When it comes to you? Of course."

She beamed, "Then why would I go for a rich world famous Quidditch player when I got a man that I love laying in my lap right now?"

"Because he _is_ a world famous Quidditch player, _I_ would even go for him, if I weren't currently laying in the lap of the woman I love with her hands running through my gorgeous locks."

She bent down over him and kissed him sweetly, "Well then I think that says it all,"

He smiled, opening both eyes to her, "I think it does,"

She kissed him again, but sat up before he could deepen it. As she resumed running her hands through his hair, Fred, Harry and Ron tossed themselves in the unoccupied chairs around them.

"Well, Cedric Diggory put his name in the goblet," Fred stated, "Angelina did too,"

"Oh good, it will be nice to see a Gryffindor win," Hermione said.

"I hope Krum gets in," Ron sighed, "That would be a dream come true,"

"Maybe you should keep that dream to yourself Ickle Ronniekins," Fred said, laughing.

Ron threw a pillow at him as everyone laughed.

"I don't really see what the big deal is with him," Ginny commented, "Did you see Karkaroff baby him, '_E is not use to such conditions, our 'ictor needs a glass of vine before 'e sleeps,"_

"He's an _artist_ sis," Ron exclaimed in shock, "He's like…"

"The pampered prince of your love life," George finished for him.

The group burst out laughing at the sight of Ron blushing and turning several different shades of red.

"Piss off," he mumbled sinking into the cushions of the chair,

"Ah…don't be angry and pout Ronniekins…" Fred mocked as if talking to a child.

He pelted Fred with another pillow as everyone held the stitch that was forming in their sides. After the laughter died down, Fred started a game of Exploding snap. George bowed out and moved so he could give Hermione's lap a rest. He settled against the corner of the couch with her back against his chest and between his legs with a book resting on her own. He read over her shoulder, keeping up with her pace, wrapping his arms around her middle.

She was reading a book on Human behavior changing Potions (for light reading of course), but he couldn't seem to focus on the worlds. He got distracted at the sight of her hands moving the pages. He reached and held one, feeling its smooth skin against his rough Quidditch hands. Hermione stopped reading and watched him play with her hands. He ran a thumb against them, fit them against his own hand, and intertwined their fingers together. Her head fell back against his chest as she watched him rest their hands against his bent knee. He moved his hand so that he could run his fingers over her skin. He absentmindedly drew patterns down her wrist and arm, smiling when she began to trace small circles against his jean-clad knee.

"I missed this," she murmured softly.

"Me too,"

He let his free arm wrap delicately around her waist and played with the hem of her shirt. She glanced at him over her shoulder, eyeing him.

"I don't believe that _this_ is the time or place," she whispered discreetly.

He nuzzled his chin lightly against her shoulder, and then turned so that his nose trailed the outline of her ear, "Then why don't we get out of here? I feel like we need some peace and quite,"

She looked to the group that was still focused on the game; obviously they wouldn't miss them if they left.

"Let's go,"

They walked slowly out of the common room hand in hand, but as soon as they were clear of the Fat Lady, they ran down the hall. George attempted to catch her into his arms but for some reason she managed to get ahead of him. She slowed down a bit to catch her breath and he swept her up into his arms. She shrieked her surprise, but laughed when he started to twirl her around. A few second year girls giggled as they passed by them, George winked at them, which made them blush and giggle away.

"Set me down before someone gets hurt, namely me,"

He let her down, but wrapped her tightly in his arms smiling down at her, "You know I would _never _do that,"

As she looked up at him, time seemed to slow down a bit. She could feel her heart beat faster and her face flush; all from the look he gave her. He notice her look and wrapped her in his arms.

"I love you Mi,"

She smiled bashfully, "I love you too,"

He leaned forward when a loud clearly of the throat distracted him. Looking up in irritation, he saw Victor Krum of all people and his skinny crony next to him, watching them.

"Uh yes?" George questioned, feeling the need to hold Hermione close to him.

Krum turned his attention to Hermione, "Are vu alvright miss?"

Hermione gave him a confused look, "Uh yes I am,"

He looked at George, "Are vu sure?"

"Of _course_ she's all right," he exclaimed in anger stepping up to him, "What makes you think she's not?"

"George," Hermione warned, holding him back, "_Don't_, he's just—"

"Vis lady doesn't seem to be enjoying your company," Krum explained.

"What the bloody hell is that's suppose to mean?" he accused, now toe to toe with the profession Quidditch player.

"George, stop!" Hermione stepped in between the men, and she turned to Krum obviously angry at his accusations. "I don't care if you're some sort of famous Quidditch player, and we should all kiss the ground you walk on but I will hex you back from were you came from!"

Krum stood before her, surprised at her outburst, but before he could retort she took George by the arm and went down the hallway. George smirked at Krum as they turned around the corner, almost laughing to himself when Krum glared at the couple.

Hermione was silent until she entered the prefect's room, as if the walk allowed her to build up all her angry to one furious crescendo.

"Who does that bloody prat think he is? 'I wasn't enjoying your company,' is that how he gets a date? He thinks every girl is a damsel in distress and they just faint into his arms? HA! Of all the lowliest—"

George swept her up in his arms, chuckling at her, "I can't help but say: I told you so,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yeah all right, you're right…I really thought you were about to hit him,"

He shrugged, "He was being a prat, plus I always wanted to hit someone famous,"

She shoved him, "The only thing good that could come out of _that_ is _detention, _and the satisfaction of him winning,"

"As long as I'm still around," he took her in his arms again, "He won't,"

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Aren't you a knight in shining armor?"

"Anything for a damsel,"

Before she could retort and deny she was a damsel he swept down and kissed her. She smiled through the kiss once the surprised washed away. He always managed to make her feel like they were kissing for the first time, making her forget where they were and sometimes forgetting to breathe.

It was slow but soon it grew into passion. He pulled her closely and she wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. His hands fell underneath her bum and lifted her up higher, smiling as she hooked her legs around him. He stumbled towards the couch, grunting when he hit the arm of the couch. Hermione slipped out of his grasp and landed on the cushioned arm, without breaking their kiss. He stood above her between her legs, cupping her face and continuing their passionate kiss. His hands laced themselves through her hair, feeling the smooth silky feel of it. Her own hands fisted his shirt and tugged him closer, then let a hand go to trace the faint line of his muscles through his school uniform shirt.

He broke away, feeling the need to breathe, but continued to kiss down to her jaw line and to her neck. He slowly pushed her back, keeping a hand on the small of her back to steady her. They fell softly onto the couch, George found that spot on her neck that made her gasp as he braced himself above her.

Hermione couldn't control herself as George nipped and bit at her skin with his tongue sometimes flicking out to taste. Her whole body was on fire when his hands started to play with the hem of her shirt, fingers slipping under and barely grazing her skin. Her mind and heart were racing and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, undoing his tie and running her hands underneath his collar. George met her lips again and when he felt Hermione's gracefully fingers slid against his hot skin, he moaned wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her closer.

George was now fully on top of Hermione but didn't crush her with his weight. The seemed to fit together in a way, both comfortable and not struggling to find a place against the other. George kissed her lips again, licking the bottom of her lip while he slid his across her side. She gasped and he slid his tongue into her mouth, sighing as he tasted her—apples and sugar, delicious _and_ addicting. The fight for dominance was easily won by George, but Hermione was somewhat distracted by the buttons of his shirt, popping the first three open and stroking the skin revealed.

He grinned at her courage and slipped a hand slowly under her shirt in retaliation. She started to giggle a bit when he tapped his fingertips against her skin in a rapid rhythm. He chuckled with her and pulled away from her, grinning down at her before kissing down the other side of her neck. Hermione's hands found their way into his hair, and when he lightly bit her skin she moaned and gripped his hair. He traveled to the front of her shirt kissing the v of skin that the shirt exposed. With a quick flick of his fingers the first three buttons of her blouse, evening the playing field so to speech.

With a small glance up at Hermione, George slowly pushed aside the white cotton fabric, like a present on Christmas. Hermione watched him as her traced and piping of her pale blue and grey lace bra supporting her breasts. They weren't big but they weren't small either, but George thought otherwise. He palmed them softly, grinning to himself about how the fit perfect in his hands. He massaged them softly, causing Hermione to let out a sound, somewhere between a gasp and a moan. He looked up to see her eyes closed and her face flush.

"Doin' all right there Miss. Granger?" he asked cheekily.

She glared at him, and then pulling him up to her she kissed him sharply. She pulled back, taking a deep breathe, "You're terrible,"

He grinned, "Can't help myself love,"

She bit her lip, looking up at him, "Don't stop and finish what you started then,"

* * *

><p><strong>I think <em>I'm<em> the terrible one, leaving you hanging like that HAHA! I'll try and write soon!**

**Read, review and enjoy luvs! And take POLL!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Be surprised this is the first time doing anything smut related, I think you can only write an intimate scene if you've experienced it. I have, but not that well *hehe* Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>Everyone was piled along the sides of the Great Hall, all around the Goblet of Fire that stood in the center. The people that put their names in the cup stood closer to the center while everyone else watched on the sidelines. Most of the Gryffindors pick the spot closest to the wall and George and Hermione sat together in the window alcove a little bit above from where Ron and Harry sat.<p>

From their vantage point they could see everything, letting them relax into each other, Hermione resting between George's legs and leaning her back against his front. That seemed to be the position they would be in whenever they happened to be together. It was rather intimate but all around comforting. But despite their calm persona they showed to the school, their minds were whirling with the memory of yesterday.

"_Don't stop and finish what you started then,"_

_George grinned and kissed her again, continuing to ran his hands over her bra. Her body was begin to act on its own, sounds were slipping off her lips and she felt like she could hear her heart beat in her ears. One of his hands broke away to trail down her side and around her back, resting at her bum and pulling her up against him. She gasped at the friction it caused and her hips bucked against his. He groaned and broke away to kiss her jawline._

"_Alright love?" he breathed in to her ear._

_She shivered and could only managed a nod. He pulled back to look at her face to face. Her face was flush and her eyes were shining brightly up at him. _

"_I'm fine," she insisted, "Just…keep going _please_,"_

_He kissed her sweetly, soothing only a few of her fired nerves, "You're perfect Mi,"_

_He pressed his hips softly into hers and began to move, creating a friction that unraveled them both. She returned his thrusts and soon they were gasping and moaning back and forth as they found their rhythm. A sudden warmth spread throughout her body, and George stiffened above her. He peppered kisses around her face as she tried to catch her breath. He managed to support himself before collapsing on top of her gently. He felt her heart drumming against his own along with her trembling._

"_Ya' 'k?" he whispered._

"_Yes," she answered honestly, "Sorry I'm shaking like a leaf, I just never…you know, "_

_He nodded, "Yeah, but you were wonderful Mi, is there anything you _can't_ do?"_

"_Fly."_

_He laughed, "We'll just have to fix that won't we?"_

_Hermione smiled and rested her hand on his cheek brushing his hair away from his face, "Good luck with that,"_

Hermione jumped as she felt a pair of lips kissed her neck. Looking over her shoulders she saw George resting on her shoulder.

"Knut for your thoughts,"

She leaned into him, resting her hands atop his that were wrapped around and resting on her stomach.

"Just thinking…"

"About?"

She bit her lip shyly, "Yesterday,"

George blushed and shook his head; "You're going to make it hard for me _not_ to whisk you away,"

She laughed, "Oh really?"

"Yes, why? Do you want me to prove it?"

"Oi!" Fred called, "Enough of you two whispering it's making me embarrassed to be seen with you,"

"Right back at you, when you're snogging with Angelina!"

Gryffindors around them laughed, watching Fred plop down next to his girl and pretended to pepper kisses over her face. George playfully covered Hermione's and pulled her closely to him. She pulled his hands off her face and held them to her front, laughing with everyone and relaxing into George.

George sighed at how relaxed Hermione made him feel; their intimate moment in the prefect's room yesterday was great and seemed to break the awkwardness between them. He was just as nervous as she was but after they relaxed in each other's arms they couldn't wait to do it again.

Soon the room grew silent as Dumbledore made his way to the Goblet.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for…the champions selection!"

After mumbling a string of incantations the Goblet began to illuminate a burst of red flames. Everyone sat on the edges of their seats to see what would happen next. A sudden flame erupted out of the Goblet with a piece of paper.

"The Champion from Durmstrang is…Victor Krum!"

The Durmstrang students cheered and looking down at Ron he was clapping a little over enthusiastically, making George and Hermione chuckle.

Another burst of red fire flamed out with a frilly piece of paper.

"The Champion from Beauxbatons is…Fleur Delacour!"

The room was filled with polite applause while the boys cheered like mad man, watching her walk to shake the hands with the headmaster.

Finally another piece of paper flew into the air with the red fire.

"The Hogwarts Champion…Cedric Diggory,"

The Great Hall erupted into applause especially from the Hufflepuffs surprisingly.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called out We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the tri-wizard cup!"

Everyone applauded as the glass trophy was revealed to the crowd. But then the Goblet began to erupt fire into the air. Everyone gasped as a single piece of paper floated through the air, which Dumbledore caught in mid air.

He flipped it over and read the scrawl handwriting,

"Harry Potter…"

* * *

><p>The next few days were tense as speculation and rumors spread throughout the Gryffindor house. Ron and Harry were not speaking to each other and Hermione was the mediator between the two but George distracted her from the idiots, figuring that they needed to deal with their own problems—which included studying and sneaking off to the Perfect's Room. Tonight, however, they found themselves in the common room. Hermione rested her book between her legs and the arm of the couch while George laid in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair, practically putting him to sleep.<p>

Despite trying to concentrate, Hermione's mind was elsewhere. Her two best friends were fighting and to proud to make up; Ron was being ridiculously jealous but he had a point. Harry always seemed to be the center of attention because he _is_ the acclaimed "Boy Who Lived." The only think that she could be thankful for is that Harry isn't interested in competing, but then who put his name in the Goblet?

"Mi?"

Hermione glanced down to see George looking up at her concerned.

"You alright?"

She managed a smile, "You ask that too much,"

George narrowed her eyes at her. He knew that Ron and Harry weren't talking to each other, and they both were complaining to her about the other and it was honestly getting on _his _last nerves.

"Well, those two prats rag on you too much," he said, reaching for her hand, "It happened, they should just duel each other and get it over with,"

"That won't solve anything,"

"Not to you females, but to us men…_it's to the death,"_

She giggled, "You make it sound like a duel,"

"If only to protect our Lady Fair," he said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes at her overdramatic love. She started to run her hands through his hair again when he softly grabbed her hand.

"Just give it time Mi, things will right out,"

She shrugged, "I hope you're right,"

"I usually am,"

She raised an eyebrow at his superior tone. With a smug smile he pulled himself up off her lap and moved to the other side of the couch, pulling her lightly with him. She rested on her side against George's front as his arms wrapped around her. He pulled the book out of her hands and set it aside cradling her body between his chest and his extended legs. They stayed like that for a moment in peace, listening to each other breathing and fingers trailing against their clothed skin. George's steadily breathing and warmth practically lulled her to sleep.

"What if there wasn't an age rule," George thought aloud, "And I got pick to be the champion, what would you do?"

She thought of a moment, "Forced the Goblet to spit another name out,"

He laughed, "Seriously?"

"Yes," she looked at him serious, "People die in this tournament George, I _don't_ want you to be on that list,"

He smiled, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand, "Good point, I guess,"

"You _guess?"_

"Come on Mi, you've seen more action in three years than the entire school has in a day, hex me if I want a shot of excitement,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, I could do without it for awhile,"

"At least your sharing it," He said, pecking her cheek.

She turned to rest her back against his front, his head resting on the top of hers. She began to play with a strand of her hair, twisting it around her finger into a loose curl, breathing steadily in the comfortable silence.

George slowly reached into his pocket without disturbing their position. He dug deep into his pocket and wrapped his hand around the cold metal pendant. He pulled it out slowly so she couldn't hear the rattling of the chain. Once he got it out of the confines of his pocket and made sure it wasn't tangled, he brought it in front of Hermione.

Hermione jumped as a pendulum dropped in front of her but as she took a moment to look at the object she found it was a pendant strung on a gold chain. She glanced up ay George who grinned down at her. She turned back to the pendant and took it softly into her hands. It was an oval locket that fit into her small palm. It was a rustic gold color and had a vignette of flowers stilled in the breeze.

"It's beautiful," She said softly, running her fingers over the curves of the flowers.

"Open it," he instructed.

She clicked it open, and instead of seeing a photograph or inscription a picture hologram of sorts flashed in front of her. Her with Harry & Ron, her with Ginny, her and George, laughing and playing around.

"That Creevey boy takes to many pictures," he explained, "I took a few and kind of took it to the next level,"

"George this is…it's…"

"It's okay if you don't like it, it's a bit—"

She turned and kissed him into silence. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He was surprised at first but slowly return the kiss, resting his hands on her hips. They pulled and Hermione looked at him with a satisfied smile.

"I love it," she held it to him, "Can you put it on for me?"

He grinned, taking the necklace, "Absolutely,"

She turned back around and pulled her hair to pile up on top of her head. He slipped the necklace about her neck and as he clasped it he made sure to kiss the nape of her neck softly. She shivered at the intimate kiss, turned to look at him over her shoulder and kissed him sweetly.

"I'll never take it off,"

He smiled, kissing her temple, "Wear it when you're thinking about me,'"

She bit him lip, blushing, "That easy,"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took me so long to put this up, college is becoming <em>incredibly<em> time-consuming!**

**So forgive and review sweeties!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Giving a few shout-outs today (sorry for the wait college comes first!):**

**Thank you to Gryff-Slytherin who has been reviewing thoroughly throughout Day by Day, thank you _so_ much, I really appreciate. **

**My dear MegWeasley1399, it's has never been stated what the twin's middle names are and I'm allowed to take artistic leeway. I enjoy Greek mythology and wanted to use that opportunity and decided to name them after the twins who founded Rome, which my Art History class was discussing when I wrote the chapter. **

**Thanks for the enthusiastic reviews of: Auelle, 93 Diagon Alley, harrypotterismylove, and all you other one-time reviewies! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

><p>The weather was getting cold once the first task was over and done with and Harry and Ron reconciled. The bitter cold sent everyone to crowd around the fireplace in the common rooms and trying to avoid the outdoors as much as possible. Rumor of the Yule Ball was spreading like wildfire and girls were eager to claim their dates, especially with the foreign men of Durmstrang. Victor Krum could be seen with a group of girls at his tail, especially when he decides to swim in the freezing cold lake.<p>

Wednesday found Hermione and George in Library helping each other with homework but mostly Hermione helping him with some charms for WWW (as much as she disapproved testing them on the first years). Hermione was excited to work with someone as enthusiastic as her when it came to magic, and the fact it was her boyfriend well that was just icing on the cake.

She stood up and traveled to the back of the library where most of the charm books were kept. As she ran her fingers across the weathered spines of the books, reading their faded titles, she was stopped by something hard. She glanced up to find Victor Krum smiling down at her,

"Forgive me, I should be vatching vere I am going."

"Uh, no, it's alright," she said, flustered, "Happens all the time."

He grinned, "I should at least do something to apologize."

"No that's not—"

"Vould vou like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" he asked, advancing on her.

"Uh…"

He was _incredibly_ close to her and his dark eyes seemed to bore into hers. If he thought this was sexy and alluring he was off his rocker, he might be considered a _stalker_ to the women he pursues. He continued to step towards her, making her move backward into shelves cornering her until he was toe to toe to her. His close proximity prevented her form forming complete sentences and a coherent thought, which he probably took as being flustered. He obviously wasn't going to move until she gave him an answer.

"Unforutnently, her _boyfriend_ was going to ask her tonight,"

Hermione looked over Krum's shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw George staring Krum down. There seemed to be an exchange of manly mental thoughts going back and forth because all they did was stare daggers at each other before Krum broke his gaze to turn back to Hermione.

"Forgive me," he said with a smile. He took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles, "Perhaps you could save a dance for me?"

Hermione took back her hand and held it tightly, "Uh, sure, maybe."

He winked at her and turned around to George, he gave a glare and moved out of his way, disappearing around the corner.

Hermione blew out the breathe she seemed to be holding and relaxed against the bookshelf. George walked toward her, and lifted her chin to look at her.

"You okay?"

She nodded, "He just…_really _frightened me, he was standing so close,"

He smiled softly, "Well I'm glad I decided to check on you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Check on me?"

"Yeah," he grinned wickedly, lightly cupping her face with his hands, "So I can do this."

He kissed her sweetly, not pressured to take it any further. He broke apart and gave her a light kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"So about the Yule Ball?" he asked, smiling happily.

* * *

><p>"…the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries," Professor McGonagall stated proudly,<p>

All of Gryffindor house was required to meet with Professor McGonagall to discuss the Yule Ball. The girls were on one side of the room excited while the boys groaned and slumped in their seats as if they were enduring a day's worth of Professor Binn's lecturing. Fred and George were leaning against the wall with Harry and Ron sitting in front of them. Hermione was across from them sitting around her roommates, who were hanging on her every word. George watched her and caught her eye as she listened, winking at her and waggling his eyebrows to make her laugh. She bit her lip to stop a giggling and tried to focus on what McGonagall was trying to say.

"I will _not_ have you," McGonagall continued, " In one night, _besmirching_ that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!"

"Try saying that five times faster," Fred whispered.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons," George answered rhythmically.

"Babbling, bumbling band of baboons," Fred repeated, bouncing to the beat

"Now to dance is to let the body breathe," Professor McGonagall turned to the girls, "Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers longing to burst forth and take flight."

George winked at Hermione who blushed and shook her head slightly at him and his gimmicks.

Ron mumbled something to Seamus, which caused them both to stifle a laugh, which caused McGonagall to glare at them.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr. Weasley, will you join me?"

Ron grudgingly pulled himself out of his seat and to the center of the floor with McGonagall.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist," McGonagall instructed.

"_Where?_" Ron questioned, slightly terrified.

"My _waist_,"

As he did so, Fred and George let out a catcall causing a rippling of laughter to echo through the hall. Filch turned on the large phonograph on and a waltz tune filled the room. Ron danced awkwardly to the beat, making everyone hid behind his or her hands, laughing. The twins were happy with the scene, as they sang along with the tune and sway with the music.

"Oi!" Harry called, grinning, "Never gonna let him forget this are you?"

They grinned at him shaking his head, "Never."

"Now," McGonagall addressed, putting Ron out of his misery, "Everyone come together,"

The girls bolted up eager to start while the boys awkwardly avoided their gazes. George rolled his eyes and stepped forward, maneuvering around the others. He stepped in front of a very red Hermione and offered his hand.

"Me lovely," he said, bowing low.

The girls giggled at his dramatic chivalry, making Hermione blush a flaming red. She accepted his hand and he led her to the floor.

"Thanks for that," She hissed sarcastically.

He grinned at her. He twirled her around, and then pulled her close so that their bodies were flushed against each other. Her eyes widen in shock and she wanted to bury her face in embarrassment at the sound of catcalls and giggles.

"Mr. Weasley I hope you'll leave some space for modesty when the time calls," McGonagall said with pursed lips.

"Of course Professor," He jumped back so that there was at least two feet between them, their hands still connected. "This alright for you?"

"Really Mr. Weasley," McGonagall rolled her eyes then turned to the male students, "Up on your feet boys!"

As the boys slowly found their partners, Hermione and George where waltzing around to the music. George spun her around and dipped her in odd places as he lead her around the room making her laugh out loud. Her laugh was beautiful and he wanted nothing more that to hear it again and again. Her eyes would crinkle in the corners and would shine while her smile would grow and it would dazzle him that he would almost trip over his own feet.

They spent the next few hours following McGonagall instruction on how to waltz and soon they were allowed to leave, being told they have to meet with her again next week. The house made their way back to common room, the boys groaning that their feet hurt and the girls chatting and giggling. George had his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder when he felt her slip away. He looked at her confused. She smiled and then started to walk backwards, facing him and crooking a finger for him to follow her.

He grinned and rose an eyebrow. He look both ways down the hall, to see they weren't going missed, then walked towards her. He followed her as she slipped into a dark alcove, away from a casual wandering eye. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she rested her hands on the flat of his chest.

"I had fun," she said with a smile.

He grinned back at her pulling her closer, "Me too, I can't wait till we do that at the Yule Ball."

Hermione looked a little apprehensive, "As long as we don't end up laughing and rolling on the floor, I'm all for it."

He smiled, "I'll try to contain myself."

There was a moment of silence between them, just smiling at each other and holding onto each other. It was one of those rare moments that they had between themselves, and they weren't going to let it waste. Despite the small proximity of the alcove they were comfortable wrapped in each other away from the crowdedness of the common room. George played with her hair, twirling it slowly about his finger, while she played with his tie both of them talking softly between themselves.

They left they alcove a while later and decided to walk the long way to the common room, swinging their clasped hands and speaking softly. George even pulled her into his arms and did a quick waltz down the hall. By the time they reached the portrait hole the Fat Lady was already snoozing softly in her portrait.

"_Banana Fritters_," Hermione said softly.

"If you say so," she replied, letting them through.

They walked into the empty room hand-in-hand to the couch, both agreeing silently that they didn't want to leave each other just yet. George laid down in the corner and tugged Hermione down on her side with him, cradling her against his front and smiling at her.

Hermione smiled and looked at her hands playing with his tie. She felt bold for some odd reason; they were alone and basking in the peacefulness of being together. Also She but her lip and slowly untied his tie, slipped it off his neck and dropped it to the floor. He grinned and did the same to her tie, but tugged it off sharply. Then with a grin he slipped his hand under her vest and slowly slipped it up and over her head, then tossing it on the floor.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down to her lips. They met sweetly at first, holding each other close and shifting about to get more comfortable. George broke away and smiled as she whimpered. With a quick tug and roll, Hermione found herself being the one on top with George grinning up at her.

"You're never up there enough," he explained, his hands moving to run across the small of her back.

She blushed and smiled as she continued to kiss him, her hands running over the contours of his muscles underneath his shirt. A small moan erupted from him and he drew her tightly to his chest. Her fingers slipped through the opening of his shirt and felt his hot skin beneath. He retorted by slipping a hand underneath her shirt, barely touching her skin before crawling back down to her bum, where he gave it a soft squeeze. She jumped, causing her to buck her hips into his. He smiled through the kiss, and let his free hand moved down her back to squeeze her again.

A moan escaped her and her heart started to race, thundering against her chest. She deepened the kiss and let her tongue licked the top of his lip. He opened his mouth and his tongue slipped into hers, exploring every crevice and tasting her for the first time in weeks. With a finally squeeze of her bum he wrapped his arms around her and thrust his hips at her.

She whimpered softly and broke away from him, shaking her head, "G-George, w-we shouldn't…not here,"

George nodded, "Sorry…I got…carried away a bit,"

"Don't be," she said shaking her head, breathing heavily. "Just…"

"A little public?" he finished.

She nodded, "If we were back at the Perfect's room, then...I don't think I'll be able to stop."

He grinned cheekily at her, "Me neither."

Hermione nodded her understanding, "Could you…kiss me again?"

George smiled up at her, "Just to last until tomorrow?"

She blushed, "Please?"

His eyes were hooded with mischievous lust for her, and that thrilled her, the a guy would look at her that way and not to someone else. She leaned forward to kiss the tip his nose, smiling lovingly down in to his eyes.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," he whispered back, lightly kissing her lips, "More and more each day."

* * *

><p><strong>Going to be editing as these thing get publish, cause that's just me, anyone wanna be my beta? I wanna improve, that's why I want reviews!<strong>

**My photobucket's up I'll keep adding pics as I go(remove spaces):**

**http:/ .com /albums/ gg536/ HaleyMac17/ Day%20by%20Day/**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello all thank you for favoring/reviewing my new one shot _Late One Night _(if you haven't please do)_, _I might write more if I have the time, but for now read away!**

* * *

><p>George was pacing. He <em>never <em>paced.

The Yule ball was about to begin and the Weasley twins were dressed and ready to head in. However, they were missing one crucial aspect of tonight's shindig—their dates. Fred was leaning against the wall watching his brother in amusement, quite at ease with that his date Angelina was to meet him five minutes before the doors opened. George, on the other hand, forgot to confirm with Hermione, how they were going to meet up. Ginny whisked her off at the beginning of day, saying they were getting ready for tonight. It amazed George that women take more than an entire day to get ready for an event that they have to wear a dress to.

"George, you're burning a hole through the stone," Fred noted with a grin.

"Sorry," he sat down on the stone bench for a second before bolting up and pacing again.

Fred raised an eyebrow.

"I'm _sorry, _okay!" George said loudly, "Does it really take this bloody long for a girl to get down here?"

"Uh George," Fred said glancing over his brother's shoulder.

"I mean honestly it's putting on a dress, females have been doing that for years!"

"George," Fred insisted.

"They don't even need to put on that makeup stuff, we know what they look like without it anyway,"

"_George_!" Fred yelled.

"WHAT?" he hissed back.

Fred pointed behind his brother, biting his lip to keep from laughing. George turned around seething, until his eyes caught sight of a lone girl descending the stairs, and she along rendering him catatonic.

Hermione Granger, his intelligent girlfriend, has been transformed into a _seductress_.

Her wavy brown hair looked like woven silk as it was pulled up with a few strands curling around her face naturally. She had a certain glow that highlighted the light makeup that was lightly dusted upon her face. Then as she descended the stairs, her ruffled blue teal dress that clung to every curve on her body rippled as she continued to step down from the steps, leaving George grinning.

"You were saying?" Fred asked mockingly.

"Shut up," George answered, making his way to his girlfriend.

Hermione slowly made her way down the staircase smiling at her staring boyfriend. After hours of being poke and prodded by wands and pins, she was happy with the end result. Her hair and make up was perfect, and the dress she spent two Hogsmeade weekends looking for felt like water against her skin, and cascaded gracefully to the floor. She shrunk her locket so that it was a small pendent resting at the top of her dress, the rustic brass color fitting in with the teal color of her dress.

As she met George at the bottom of the staircase butterflies were running through her body, making her feel jittery. They stood there smiling at each other for a moment with George's eyes darting up and down, taking in everything that was in front of him. She had to stifle a giggle at his intense gaze, which broke him out of his trance.

"Mi, you look…_amazing_," he managed to sigh coherently.

She blush with a bright smile, "You don't look so mad yourself."

George grinned holding the lapels of his black dress robes proudly. Hermione laughed and stepped down on the last step so they were almost the same height. His goofy façade disappeared, and he turned into his charming self, holding out a hand to her. She accepted and relaxed a bit as his warm hand wrapped around hers, leading her down the last step and towards his twin, who looked at them with a smirk with Angelina on his arm.

"I'm glad you came when you did, Granger," Fred said, "He was about to run through the castle looking for you."

"Really?" she said with a grin, "That would have been interesting entertainment."

He lightly poked her as he wrapped his arm around her, "I was a little anxious,"

"Little?" Fred said with a laugh, "You were burning a hole through the floor!"

The tip of George's ears reddened and Hermione smiled at him.

She pecked his cheek, "I think it's cute,"

Angelina giggled, "That's _so_ adorable!"

George rolled his eyes, "Alright we're heading in, _away_ from you two!"

George tugged her gently towards the doors as Hermione waved goodbye to the smirking couple. She turned to scold him for being rude but when she saw the Great Hall all coherent thoughts left her.

It was a winter palace inside the Great Hall. Enchanted snow was falling from the ceiling and icicles were forming down the stonewalls. The tables surrounding the large dance floor had ice sculptures and iced flowers as centerpieces and backless chairs surrounded the tables with already a few couples sitting down and resting. In the front of the hall, where the head table would usually be, a small orchestra was setting up to perform in front of three of the largest Evergreens she ever saw, lightly dusted with white snow that seemed to glitter under the lights of the iced chandeliers and candles.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, "Speechless? That's a first,"

She playfully elbowed George before leaning into his arms, "It's like a dream,"

He pecked her cheek and whispered softly into her, "_You're _like a dream,"

She blushed, "Flatterer,"

He gave her a squeeze and pulled her over to a table, where Fred, Angelina, Neville and Ginny claimed near the dance floor. They sat down and talked a bit before the orchestra played the opening entrance to the Triwizard Tournament Champions.

Fleur Delacour entered with her date, followed by Krum with an over-enthusiastic Ravenclaw girl, then Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, and finally a scared Harry and a _very _excited Parvati Patil who waved to her friends she passed by. Since they were opening the Ball, as per tradition, they made their way to the dance floor first waiting for the orchestra to begin the waltz.

"Harry looks like he's about to bolt," Fred said to the group as the applause began to die down.

"Two sickles he makes it through," George wagered, holding out a hand to shake.

"Make it three," Fred said with a grin, shaking his hands.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched the champions take their positions.

As the other students gathered around the floor, their table got up to move to the edge of the dance floor. George wrapped his arms around Hermione's middle and rested his head on his shoulder as to not mess up her hair. As the waltz began and the champions twirled around the floor, George began to hum and sway theatrically with her, making her giggle and laugh.

After a few of the teachers walked onto the dance floor, George stepped around her and offered her his hand.

"Milady care for a dance?" he asked, chivalrously.

She blushed and gave him a look, but slipped her hand in his again and let him lead her to the dance floor. With a small spin they merged in with the other dancers and followed the dance. Hermione smiled as George lead her smoothly through the dance, holding her softly and tenderly to him. Surprisingly, George moved through dance with ease and led her around the room very well.

He sensed her surprise and grinned, "What think I couldn't dance?"

She shook her head, "No, I was half expected you to be whirling me around like a crazed man on a Honeydukes run."

He smiled and tugged her close, moving his said to the swell of her backside (if a teacher caught them in this position they would be sent away for 'too intimate a gesture').

"I can act my age for one night," He whispered into her ear.

She smiled, and kiss his cheek, "Well, _I _was half expecting to lead."

He smiled at her, "Unlike Ron, I inherited the dancing feet of the family's traits,"

She laughed as the dance ended. She and George clapped with the rest of the applause, while smiling at each other. Another dance began and George pulled her back to him. They danced the next couple waltzes before George insisted she sit down for a breathier. Fred and Angelina were still on the floor so they sat down on the empty table and George went to get drinks for them both.

Hermione discretely slip her feet out of her shoes, and let them touch the cool stone of the floor. She sighed as the cold crawled up her body, but shivered as the cold crept up her spin. The shiver left her quickly then something heavy and quite furry landed upon her shoulders. With a quick glance she saw it as the Durmstrang winter cape, which could only mean…

"I 'ope your escort would not leave you in zis 'old 'all," Krum said, sitting down in front of her.

She forced a smile and slide off the heavy cloak handing it back to him, "I'm fine, thank you though, um…shouldn't you be with your date?"

"She is with another man on ze dance floor, vhy are you not?"

She furrowed her brow at thick accent, "Dancing?"

He nodded, "Vould vou like me to dance vith vou?"

"No!" she said loudly, making a few couples glance at them. She forced a smile and shook her head, "No thank you, my _boyfriend _is getting me something to drink," she stood up from her chair, shoes in hand, "And _you _should get back to your date,"

She meant to turn on her heel and leave when his strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Vou shouldn't vander alone, permit me—"

She glared at him, "Let _go _of my hand, please."

"_Now!"_

Hermione sighed in relief when she turned and saw George behind her, the glasses of Butterbeer clenched in his hands as he glared down at Krum. A few moments of silence passed between the two boys, when finally Krum's grip softened. She yanked her hand out of his grasp and stepped closer to George. Krum stood up and bowed to Hermione, then turned on his heel and walked towards his Durmstrang companions/entourage.

"He touches me again, and I'm hexing him back to the north," Hermione hissed, taking the glass of Butterbeer from him and taking a greedy sip.

"I'll do more than that," George said, wrapping a protective arm around her, and throwing one last glare towards the foreigner, whispered into her ear, "Come on, let's get some air."

She smiled and nodded, setting her drink down and followed him out of the hall and onto the grounds that were lightly covered in a soft blanket of snow. George stripped off his robe and draped in over Hermione's shoulders, his warmth that lingered on his cloak wrapped around her like a glove. She smiled her thanks and let him lead her to a bench behind the fountain of a silver stag. They sat close to each other and George wrapped his arms around her shoulder, sharing his body heat with her.

"Having fun?" he asked.

She nodded, "I am, it's nice to dress up once in a while."

"Glad to have a escort such as myself?" he prodded jokingly.

She rolled her eyes at him, "As oppose to getting someone with two left feet? Yes, you were a good fallback."

He lightly tickled her sides, making her yelp, "Way to make a guy feel good,"

"You were _fishing_ for compliments," she said holding his hands so he couldn't tickle her.

"What's one compliment, to bruise an ego?"

"To much to ask for,"

He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her onto his lap, grinning at her.

"You look _incredible _by the way,"

She smiled at him, "Is that sincerity or are you fishing again?"

He leaned in and kissed lips, before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, "The honest truth,"

She kissed his forehead and look down at him, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he whispered, kissing her again and lightly rubbing his hand against the small of her back intimately.

They kissed like that for a moment in the comfortable silence, until they heard Snape's sneering voice, coming from behind the fountain.

"Conway! McKee!" he hissed, "20 points each from Hufflepuff!"

George grinned up at her wide eyes.

"When I say go," he whispered, "Make a run for it."

She nodded, her heart racing at the thought of running from a teacher.

"GO!" George called taking her by the hand and running with her.

They heard Snape yelling behind them, but they paid them no heed. Hermione, clutching the skirt of her dress and the cloak in one hand and George's hand in the other, ran into the castle not stopping until the reached the Great Hall doors.

They fell against the door wrapped in each other's arms trying to catch their breath and chuckling breathlessly while smiled at each other.

"Why did we do that?" Hermione questioned.

"Seeing Snape yelling profanities are more amusing when running away from him?" He offered.

Hermione chuckled, the stitch in her side disappearing, "You're going to get me in trouble one of these days,"

"Until that happens," he pulled off his cloak around her shoulders and led her inside to the Weird Sisters playing, "Let's finish off tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, again, finals are over by next week and then I can do a month of writing but then I'm back at school for summer classes. <strong>

**Reviews are always incentives to write you know! Thank you luvs!**

**PS still looking for a Beta Reader. Takers?**


	19. Chapter 19

The day after the Yule Ball was a slow one, everyone recovering for an evening by staying in bed or staying off the sore feet. Hermione found herself groggily making her way down for breakfast early the next morning so no one would comment on her rumpled and haggard appearance. She threw on her robe over her silk pajama top and bottoms and blindly made her way down to the Common Room.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Hermione jumped and instinctively hug her robe to her body. Looking to the coach and sitting on the arm, she saw George grinning and looking just as disheveled as she was. He wore flannel sleep pants and a sweater that may or may not have caused his hair to stick up in all directions.

She grinned despite her racing heart, "Don't _do _that, you're going to give me a heart attack."

He thought it over, "I would just have to give you the kiss of life then,"

"Oh, and with my morning breathe? What _heroism_,"

He grinned and tugged her between his legs, his hands resting lightly on her hips, "I'll risk it…I had fun last night,"

She laughed, "Me too, my feet are suffering though,"

He kissed the tip of her nose, "We'll be lazy today, after breakfast we'll hide out over at our place and just relax, how bout that?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thanks, I'd like that."

He returned the smile, but glanced at her tightly held robe with a raised eyebrow. "What are you hiding under there?"

"Sleepwear," she blushed.

"Can I take a look?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

She punched his arm, "Get your head out of your arse!"

He laughed, "Come on, why hide from a guy like me!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes at him; she uncrossed her arms and revealed her pajamas. They weren't risqué or anything like that, but the way George was looking up and down at her white, black, and light blue silk tank top and bottoms, she might as well be in her birthday suit.

George couldn't form a coherent thought, the pajamas she was wearing were the sexiest things he ever saw. They were tasteful and cute, with the silky material falling down against her curves naturally, and he felt like he was looking at the epitome of _pure_ beauty, or in this case a young woman's sex appeal.

"That's…um…" he said trying to stop his blush.

"What are you doing Granger?" Fred questioned, seeing the two as he came down the stairs, "Trying to flash him?"

George closed her robe and pulled her to him as if hiding her from wandering eyes quickly making Hermione practically fall over her own feet. Hermione blushed at Fred as he laughed with Lee, looking down at George's chest to avoid looking straight at them.

"Oi!" George called, "Get out, the two of you!"

They nodded, making their way out while laughing heartily together. George loosened his grip around her and gave her a shy grin.

"So…"

"Last look you're getting," she said with a turn of her heel.

He tugged her arm, pulling her back in front of him.

"Those are some _sexy_ pajamas on you dearie," he said, grinning cheekily at her.

She glared at him then pushed him back into the couch. She grinned down at his bewildered expression as he fell onto his backside.

"Don't get cheeky," she said, and headed out to get breakfast.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, cleaning up and changing into a purple sweater and a pair of gold colored jeans, Hermione made her way down to the common room in her sock clad feet with her book bag slung around her shoulders to wait for George. Pulling out a book and settling herself across the coach, she fell back against the pillows. Opening her book and finding her marked paged she delved into <em>The<em> _Variations in the Advancement of Ancient Runes_, quickly being swept into symbols that have been discovered around the time of Merlin and most haven't been deciphered yet.

It was fascinating trying to decipher symbols, like trying to pick apart a code and piece it back together like a word puzzle. It was better than the crossword puzzles that her father would do Sunday Mornings translating runes were more…mind-bending in a way.

She was about to finish a page when George towered above her and dropped a kiss on her forehead, "Can you part from your book for two seconds?"

She glanced up from her head's position on the arm, then furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "Only for a moment,"

He grinned and glanced at the book in her hands, "Advancement _of_ _Ancient_ _Runes_, you too smart for your own good you know that?"

She blushed as she looked up at him from the couch, "It's my favorite class, these runes are like…puzzles that don't always have all the pieces and you have to keep piecing them together until something works."

He looked down at her with a look she didn't recognize at first, but to her he looked…amazed. He knelt down behind her, but he still towered above her a good five inches.

"You keep surprising me Hermione Granger," he said softly, "Why are you so passionate about everything?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

He shook his head with a smile, "Everything you do is beyond amazing…you know more spells than all of Hogwarts put together, you what to learn _everything_ and don't want to stop, you're passionate about _everything_ and you're just…_brilliant."_

She laughed causing him to smile at the perfect sound.

"As I recall Ronald described it as scary."

"He wouldn't know brilliance even if it standing in front of him with a cooked turkey."

She grinned, "You should give your brother the benefit of the doubt, you know."

"When he says something without stupidity then I might consider it," he kissed the top of her head and stood up, "Let's head out, I wanna run some things by you."

She nodded and gathered her bag, then with intertwined hands they walked out of the portrait hole. They walked down the hallway in a comfortable silence greeting the portraits that called out to them. It was quite as they walked down the hallway; although it was well past noon, most students were probably still asleep or staying inside being lazy.

Hermione was glad that they had a place of their own away from the hustle and bustle, especially on the morning after the Yule Ball. She figured Lavender and Parvati would be begging for information on what happened between her, George and Krum, because from their looks last night they heard _everything_. She didn't want to talk to the only to people that were sure to let the entire school know and honestly she didn't see a point to talk about it when she and George already knew where they stood the subject of Krum—curse him if he's within ten feet of them and hope that there are no witnesses.

They made it to the Prefect Room and settled down into the couch, George quickly started pulling out books and opening them to their marked pages. They were mostly charm books but one opened to the making of Remembralls and other pieces that connect the caster to their inner powers.

"Fred and I found that there are these…emotional jewelry pieces that Muggles wear and they tell them what their feeling or whatever-"

"Mood rings," she corrected, smiling at his enthusiasm.

"Huh? Oh yeah, something like that," he said nodding, "We want to do something like that, but with our own twist,"

He rummaged through his bag then pulled out a cloth-covered orb. She looked at it quizzically before he unwrapped revealing what looked like a Remembrall, but it had a creamy almost murky white color within the crystal orb. He smiled at her as she reached a hand out to touch it.

Playing with her he slapped her wrist as if she got her hand caught her hand in the cookie jar. She retracted her hand and glared at him causing him to laugh heartily.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it!" he said, happy that she was smiling. "But go ahead, once you touch it it'll imprint on you."

"Imprint?" she asked nervously.

He smiled reassuringly, "It's safe, trust me,"

She looked at him and smiled softly, and then with a tentative hand she touched the glass surface. The connection was instantaneous; it flew up and hovered in front of Hermione's surprised scared face. It flickered side to side and up and down like it was an instinct hovering about a light. The inside of the orb began to smoke, rolling around inside and changing colors slowly. All in a mixture of red, orange and yellow, liking a racing flame

She reached a hand out to touch it again when it flew to her cheek as if it was an affectionate cat. She laughed and the orb turned to a clear turquoise.

"What do the colors mean?" she asked, letting the orb wrapped itself about her finger.

He watched the orb interact with her with a smile, "Uh…turquoise? It's amusement, but the warm colors express anxiousness or worry," he said, then moved closer to her, causing his hand to fall onto her knee.

The orb begins to pulse with a faint dark purple color making them both look differently at it—Hermione confused and George amused.

"What's that then?" she asked.

"Passion," he answered, giving her knee a small squeeze.

She gasped at his touch and the orb shot up and crashed into the ceiling, showering them in its white dust. Hermione's mouth dropped in shock but George started laughing, brushing.

"Don't worry about it, that happens when there's a sudden change in emotion."

She looked worried, "Isn't that dangerous? Especially is that…_thing _is affectionate?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, kinda?"

Hermione shook her head, just picturing what their first attempt, "Is that why you need my help?"

He nodded, "Please?"

She smiled at him, "There might be something wrong with its' emotional intake if you based it off of an Empathy Spell…"

They worked together on George's orb for an hour before being satisfied with their changes, then went to start their own homework—Hermione to her History of Magic reading and George to his Potions essay.

They work quietly with George sitting on the floor with his essay propped on his bent legs and his book next to him and Hermione lying across the couch. George lit the small fireplace giving the room warmth and lighting the room in a soft glow, making the both feel at ease.

When Hermione stopped reading to give her eyes a rest she realized that her hand was running through George's hair. She blushed embarrassed and retracted her hand, causing George to turn around concern.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize what my hands were doing."

He smiled, "I didn't mind a bit, it helped me concentrate."

She blushed a bit, "Really?"

George set his essay aside and rested his hand in his hands on the couch cushion, looking down at her, "I do, it's…calming."

"You, calm? That's a first," she teased.

He tweaked her nose, "Yeah, yeah, it's a first time for everything,"

She smiled as she turned on her side with her head resting on her bent arm. She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through his soft bangs and traced his features. She stroked his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, and then with the flat of her hand stroked his cheek. He smiled at her and leaned into her touch. They stayed there for a moment smiling at each other in the comfortable silence.

George smiled, kissed her palm then kissed down to her wrist. The sensitive touch made her feel like her heart skipped a beat; George saw this reaction and gently stroked her wrist with his other hand. When he did that Hermione felt like her nerves were in overdrive. The sensitive feel of his light touch was like an electric shock went through her body making her toes curl. She still wasn't confident with herself when it came to being intimate with her George, but for once in her life she went on impulse, following on what they _both_ felt between each other.

George trilled his finger down her arm making her giggle at the ticklish feel. He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her sweetly and cupping her face between his hands. Hermione sweetly moaned and wrapped her hands about his wrists, returning the kiss and her hands following up his arm and finding their way into his ginger locks. Putting his Quidditch training to good use, George threw a leg up and over the couch so he was above her and raining soft kisses softly over her face.

He stopped and looked down at her, happiness written across his face.

"I love you Mi," he whispered, a thumb sweeping across her cheek.

His tenderness practically brought tears to her eyes, "I love you too George."

George smiled, taking her in. Her eyes were shining like polished amber and as she smiled her face brightened and he couldn't help but smile in return. She was effortlessly beautiful and even if she didn't know she was constantly tugging on his heartstrings. This 'moment' between them was rare—where they would be so wrapped up in each other in silence and just take in each other. Smiling happily and just enjoying each other's presence with no one but themselves to worry about.

"It seems like we don't spend enough time together, what with Harry in the Tournament and everything," George thought aloud softly.

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry, I just…can't help…helping him ya know?"

"Yeah, but honestly, I'm good with just _this," _he gestured between them. "As long as I'm near you, that's good for me love."

She smiled, running a hand through his bangs again, "I want stay like this though, think we can do that?"

He chuckled, twirling a curl around his finger, "We have class love, and I'm surprised you would even suggest such a thing!"

She laughed, "Everyone one needs a break now and then."

"Even a sexy bookworm like yourself?"

She blushed before tweaking the tip of his nose, "In more or less provocative terms, yes."

"I would only use those descriptors though."

Her cheeks burned crimson, "Which one?"

He smiled down at her, "Miss Hermione Granger, I do believe that you are _still_ the brightest witch of your age to know which one _I_ would use."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long, I re-wrote this chapter a hundred times over and already have Summeritice, so sorry! It's more of a filler chapter anyway, the second task will be in the next chapter.<strong>

**I'll try to buckle down and get to writing!**

**Love ya and Review!**

**PS new POLL so please VOTE!**

**PSS STILL looking for a beta especially with a new story I want to get a head start on, so _please_ I would love to have someone to take the job!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello dear readers! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please take the poll, as soon as these stories are done then I can move on to new ones! Pictures are also in Photobucket for this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Fred watched his brother pace, <em>again.<em>

It was the morning of the second task and Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Even though they were a little preoccupied with collecting bets before the game, George was distracted and tried to keep an eye out for his brown-hair girl. They were the last people to get into the boats that led them to three towered piers that stood in the middle of the lake, all mixed with students of the three schools.

As the twins stepped off the small boat, George looked around to see Hermione. She _was _helping Harry late into the night, ever since he figured out the clue in his egg, but last night he was waiting up for her to come from the library and no one came back, neither did Ron or Harry. But looking over at the middle pier George saw Harry among the crowd preparing for the task. Or what could be considered preparing, with him shaking leaf and all.

A hand fell on his shoulder and George half-hoped that Hermione's delicate hands were stung by bees to be as heavy as the hand on him.

"She'll be around mate,"

George couldn't help but grimacing at seeing his twin, making him feel a little down hearted.

"Wow," Fred chuckled, "Don't you look depress?"

"I can't find her Fred, what if something happened?"

He glanced over at Krum, who was being whispered to by Karkaroff, he was looking at the water eagerly and shaking his arms loose.

"I have half a mind to believe that _he_ has something to do with her,"

"And the other half should tell you that she'll kill if you start a fight," Fred retorted, drawing his attention away.

"I got a bad feeling about this brother,"

"No need to tell me,"

George continued to look through the crowds, growing more and more agitated by the minute at not seeing Hermione, soon Dumbledore's voice echoed over the lake.

"Welcome to the second task. Last night something was stolen from each of our champions…"

George perked at this, _Stolen?_

"…a treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the black lake."

"Bloody _hell,_" George gasped, his hands gripping the pier's railing.

"In order to win," Dumbledore continued, "Each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this, they will have one hour to do so and one hour only. After that they'll be on their own…"

"George? Mate?" Fred questioned, "You alright?"

"She's at the bottom of the lake, Hermione she's down there!"

Fred gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh…really? I mean, why would she—?"

George didn't listen, but leaned over the rail.

"You may begin at the start of the cannon," Dumbledore called out.

"Wait!" George cried out.

The cannon fired over his voice and three champions dived into the water while Harry was pushed in by Moony. George tore through the crowd trying not to push anyone into the lake but trying to look for someone that can explain this.

"McGonagall!" he shouted catching sight of the tartan Professor.

"That's Professor, Mr. Weasley!" she retorted, looking through her spectacles. "What are you yelling about?"

"Why is Hermione down there?" he hissed at her. "Who would she be down there for?"

"Mr. Weasley this is _highly _inappropriate—"

"I love her!" he yelled, everyone being silent and turning their attention towards the two, "I have a right to know where the hell she is!"

"_Mr. Weasley!" _hissed McGonagall, her eyes ablaze in fury.

"What—" Fred interrupted, standing next to them. "My dear brother is trying to explain is that Hermione's missing and he figured out that she's one of the…uh…"

"Treasures?" McGonagall supplied.

"Yeah, but why would she be down there? Who is she for? So to speak."

"Mr. Weasley, I cannot exclude important facts as the tournament commence."  
>"They're already underwater, how the bloody hell are they suppose to know?"<p>

"_Mr. Weasley!"_

"_Please_ Professor!" George said, keeping eye contact with the aged woman.

Her piercing stare barely soften as she saw the pleading look in his eyes. With a sigh, she shook her head.

"Professor Karkaroff had on good terms that Mr. Krum was…infatuated with Ms. Granger and had assured me that there was no one else. Forgive me Mr. Weasley but I was unaware that this would have been a problem."

George just stared, "So Karkaroff said to take Hermione?"

"'Take' is not an appropriate word to use but she was chosen as Mr. Krum's quarry. I'm sorry…"

As she turned away, George 's clenched fists where shaking by his sides.

"I'm gonna kill 'im."

* * *

><p>Time went by slowly the only thing the audience could do was chat and watch the water, Fleur was already disqualified and waiting with everyone else. George was staring at the water so intently that he was seeing spots once he blinked. Fred was by his side distracting him with discussing the bets and other things that they were working on together at least for only a few minutes.<p>

Soon people start yelling, "Someone's coming up!"

Everyone rushes to the edge and Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory pop out of the water, taking in their surroundings. George grinned at hearing a few disappointed sighs at seeing the Hufflepuff instead of seeing the famous Quidditch player and the eventual fight that _would_ break out.

Finally, and letting a breath he'd been holding, George saw Hermione shoot out of the water coughing and gasping for air. She whirled around in the water, trying to catch her bearings, and when her eyes saw Krum transforming from a shark back to a prat she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Mi!" George shouted above the cheers and pushing his way through the crowd to the edge of the pier. "Hermione, over here!"

She smiled softly when she saw him, but when she tried to swim to him, Krum gripped her by the arm, swimming her to the main pier.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, kicking him away.

She quickly swam to George, leaving Krum to watch them. George glared at him as Hermione reached his outstretched hand. Once she grabbed it, he pulled her quickly out of the water and held her tightly, not caring that she was soaking his clothes. When he felt Hermione shivering against him hetook off his jacket and through it over her shoulders then took her hands and rubbed them together between his own, not caring about the cold wind whipping against the cold lake water and chilling him.

"Someone get her a towel!" he yelled, his held her face between his hands and kissed the top of her head. "I've been worried _sick_ about you, I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"I'm sorry," she breathed, her cold hands wrapping around his wrists, "I honestly don't know what happened."

"It's okay," he said quickly, taking the towel someone brought and putting on top of her head, trying to dry her wet hair, "You're here now, let's just get you dry,"

She smiled at him as he rubbed the towel against her hair to dry it, "Thank you,"

"For what?" he grinned.

She blushed, her cheeks glowing red against her cold skin, "Worrying,"

He kissed her lips, ignoring the catcalls around them, "Anytime,"

* * *

><p>When the task is over, Fred, George and a toweled Harry, Ron and Hermione piled into the last boats. Harry and Ron sat up front, with Fred turned around facing George and Hermione who was shaking less than she was before. They made their way back to the common room and Hermione hurried to change out of her wet clothes. But as soon as she stepped in her dorm room her gossiping roommates swarmed her with questions.<p>

"Are you dating Krum?"

"How long have you two been a secret?"

"What about George?"

"Was this just a game?"

"Are you dating them both?"

"SHUT IT!" Hermione shouted growing angry by the second. "I love _George_ and there's no way on earth that I'm going to go near that pig-headed excuse of a man, ever _again_!"

They were greatly shocked at her outburst that they did nothing but watch her pick out a few pieces of clothes and lock herself in the bathroom, where she could finally hear herself think. She furiously peeled the wet clothes off her body and put them in a pile to hang against the fireplace grate later. She turned the shower on and slipped inside, shivering as the warm water hit her skin.

She sighed and titled her head back letting the water fall down her front. She was sick and tired of all of this: the gossip, the tournament, Krum, there was only so much Hermione could take. When she was studying in the library she overheard a group of Ravenclaw girls wondering if she was with _both_ of the Weasley twins _and_ seeing Krum behind their backs. Her stomach clenched at the spot.

'_Do people really think of me that way?'_ she thought.

She shook the thought out of her head. People just want a story to amuse themselves, if only for a short time. She and George loved each other and the few people that knew the truth of their personal lives was enough for her.

Once free of the feeling of lake water on her skin, Hermione stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel. With her dry hair piled on top of her head, she slipped into a pair of clean jeans then pulled a grey t-shirt over her head. She opened the bathroom and sighed in relief when she found the dorm room empty. She picked up her favorite sweater and a pair of socks that where hanging on the fireplace's grate and replaced them with her wet clothes. She slipped the socks on her cold feet and pulled the warm sweater on and tying it close.

When she made her way to the door she stopped and went back to her bedside table, picking up her locket with a smile.

Hermione made she way down the stairs, latching her locket around her neck. She saw her roommates huddle around in a corner, probably gossiping which irked her still. She walked toward the twins, who sat on the couch with the Emembrall between them, talking animatedly. Hermione could feel her roommate's eyes watching her as she moved towards the couch, thoughts running through her head about how to get them to stop staring at her.

George heard her coming and looked over his shoulder at her, smiling when he saw her.

"Hey, we were just—"

His greeting was muffled as Hermione cupped his face and pulled him towards her lips, kissing him roughly. He got over his surprise rather quickly, and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, oblivious of where they were at the moment. Hermione was just hoping for a dramatic kiss but when George pulled her close, all coherent thoughts flew out the window. His tongue darted out and swept across her lips, causing her to grip his long hair at the nape of his neck. He played with her lips, pulling on the bottom lip and licking the top one to nurse it.

Hermione breathlessly broke away, desperate to catch her breathe, and opened her eyes looking down at George. His eyes turned considerably darker in just a short time and he had that cocky little grin gracing his lips.

"Wow…"

They turned to see Fred staring at the two of them with wide eyes and slightly pale skin.

"What did you do to deserve _that_?" he questioned.

Hermione blushed and buried herself in George's neck, "It was to stop Lavender and Pavarti to stop gossiping about me."

"And you though a good snog would shut them up," George mused, "Not that I'm complaining but I don't think it worked, at least not for them…"

Hermione punched his arm, but couldn't help laugh at her own embarrassment, and buried herself back into George's shoulder. Taking a peek at her roommates from George's shoulder, Hermione groaned when she saw them head to head whispering frantically.

"Kill me now," she mumbled.

"You're too pretty for that love," he mumbled back, kissing the side of her head.

As the twins continued to talk as if nothing had happened, Hermione settled herself in George's lap, her back resting against the arm of the couch and her legs draped over his legs. In all the time that Hermione has seen the twins together this was the first time she saw them talking seriously. Their brows were furrowed, their hands were animated as they talked and argued with each other, throwing ideas and suggestions back and forth. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she watched them, she liked that they were smart underneath their comical antics and when they come together with their 'products', it was quite surprising.

Her eyes started to droop as they talked; their voices were calming, despite their outbursts towards each other on certain ideas, and George would absentmindedly stroked her leg as he listened to Fred and would squeeze her leg when he was trying to think of a solution.

She drifted in and out of her nap and when she fully woke up Fred was gone and the sun was setting. George was reading and making notes in a book while running his hand up and down her thigh.

"Hey," she murmured to him.

He glanced down at her and smiled, "Hey sleepy head, I'm sorry if we were too loud."

"No, no," she answered softly, "It was fine, quite astonished really."

"Surprised that we weren't hexing each other?"

"No, just that you were incredibly serious which is…shocking."

"I always like to shock people," He said with a grin. "It's part of the Weasley charm."

She smiled, "Among many."

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. He swung his legs up on the couch and laid next to her, threading his arms around her and shifting her so that she lay on top of him with her head resting on his chest and her hand above his heart. They laid there peacefully for a moment, just listening to each other breathe, and attending to their own thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly to him.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For everything that happened today, with the task and Krum, you shouldn't have to have gone through that."

"It's not like you had anything to do with it Mi, I mean, yeah I'm mad that Krum had to '_rescue'_ you when he isn't even with you, but this wasn't your fault. Teachers need to be more informed of their student's personal lives to be honest."

Hermione laughed, "Then they would be as bad as Lavender and Pavarti."

"I can see it now," George mused, looking dreamily at the ceiling. "Snape squealing like a little girl when he found out that Harry got shot down by Cho."

She hit him playfully, "Don't be mean, it's his first crush."

"And he picked an older woman, atta boy!"

"Then what would that say about you?" Hermione questioned, "You dating a younger girl?"

He looked down at her and grinned, shifting to lie above her, "_That _just means I have good taste."

She smiled, biting her lip, "And me?"

He kissed her bottom lip slowly, "_You_ just wanted to date an older man."

She laughed at him as he kissed her neck, the entire day completely forgotten and all that mattered was the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and take the poll! Merci!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay, I thought I had a beta but now I don't so right now I'm still searching and edit chapters myself! I know I should have done this at the _very _beginning but give me a break I'm stil a newbie!**

**Well read and review and make me happy!**

* * *

><p>The third task came quickly with everyone growing in expectancy with each passing day. Hermione tutored Harry in defensive spells and hexes in an empty classroom as soon as he found out about the Maze and the race to find the trophy against the other champions. George would watch them practice sometimes, lightening the mood whenever Harry was starting to get frustrated. It was tedious and time consuming, and Harry seemed to be concentrating on other things besides surviving the maze.<p>

A few weeks before the task, Harry left the classroom, with his shoulders slumped over, tired and worn, giving a wordless wave goodbye to Hermione and George to clean up the room. The couple surveyed the classroom with a heavy sigh. Cushions littered the floor from their practice of the Summoning charm, quills were burned to the nib with pieces of feather still settling in the air, and books Hermione opened for reference were scattered over the table.

"You do too much you know," George mused, picking up quills off the floor.

She smiled, "I can't sit by and watch him fail, I'm not _that _heartless."

George laughed, "They should be lucky, to have 'The Brightest Witch of the Age' as a mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the label but turned a way with a sigh. George saw this, and walked to her side, putting books away on shelves.

"What's wrong?" he asked, leaning against the shelf.

"Nothing," she said, too focused on the task of shelving the pile books stacked in her arm.

He stilled her hand, took the pile away and set them on the table before taking her hand back.

"You can tell me anything ok?"

She nodded, still looking at her feet.

"Hey," he prodded, lifting her chin with his chin. Once she was looking at him, he gave her a smile, "A Sickle for your thoughts?"

A laughed escaped her as she shook her head, "It's silly really…I just wished that we didn't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Fight for our lives."

The moment of silence hung between them, letting Hermione's words sink in.

"I mean, I'm glad we're doing it for something good and I don't regret meeting Harry and helping him but…I would rather want to worry about him passing his Potion's final than coming out of the tournament alive."

George gave a sad smile, running his thumb against the back of her hand. She smiled at him and took a step towards him.

"But when I'm with you, some of the worry goes away,"

His smile grew at that," I'm glad I'm here then,"

"Me too," she agreed softly

He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly before pulling away. They smiled at each other, the somber conversation forgotten between them.

"Ahem,"

Hermione jumped at the throat clearing, while George rolled eyes in frustration. They turned to the door to find Harry averting his gaze with a hand scratching the back of his head.

" I uh… forgot my bag," he explained pointing towards the corner window where they set aside their things.

"Of course, you did," George puffed in annoyance.

Hermione's cheek flushed as she turned back to shelving books and George started stacking cushions, as Harry scurried to grab his bag and left with an awkward wave goodbye.

"Good moment gone," George sang, flicking his wand about the room to get rid of the feathers that littered the floor.

Hermione laughed, shelving the last book, "We'll get another, hopefully when we're not interrupted next time."

He chuckled picking up their bags, "We just have to remember to lock the door."

She took her bag from him and shouldered it. George wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her out the classroom.

"The sooner this tournament is over the better," Hermione sighed, falling into his hold.

He kissed the top of her head, "We just got a couple weeks then it's over in a couple hours."

She nodded, "What are you um…doing for the summer?"

He grinned down at her, "Working with Fred on a few of our products causing mum to pull out her hair."

She giggled, "I was wondering if you…would like to meet my parents, sometime this summer."

"Really?" George said thoughtfully, "Meeting the parents…"

"It wouldn't be anything big," she explained, "Maybe dinner somewhere just for them to get to know you."

"Well…I don't know, I don't know how they would react to my charms," he bragged.

Hermione shoved him playfully, "As long as you don't get too cocky, I think they'll like you."

He tickled her side, laughing as she squirmed, "Who wouldn't?"

* * *

><p>The task came too quickly to Hermione as she watched all the other spectators around her.<p>

The day of the third and final task was nothing but pure energy from the castle to the Quidditch field, which now inhabited a large hedge maze filled with a eerie dark fog, making it impossible to see what it held. People around her were chatting in excitement and watching with wide eyes to make sure that they didn't miss anything important. Fred and George were collecting final bets, yelling out the odds and goading people easily into placing down some money.

She sat down with the other Gryffindors, next to Ron, Ginny and Neville, watching the champions on the ground in front of the stands. Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum were gathered around Dumbledore who looked to be explaining the order of entry into the Maze. Harry and Cedric would go together, then Krum, and then Fleur. The twins closed their bets and settled in with the other Gryffindors; George finding his way to Hermione while Fred went to Lee Jordan and Angelina.

George was about to speak, when the cannon fired, signaling the beginning of the final task. Cedric and Harry entered the Maze and the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered for their signified champions. Krum soon followed then Fleur, as soon as the blonde girl disappeared into the fog the crowd's cheering began to die down and the only thing left to do was wait. Barely a moment went by before Ron began to complain.

"_Now_ what do we do? Wait here 'til we're bored out of our minds?

"Well Ron, _we _were going to wait till they come out in body bags," Fred said sarcastically. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

Once Fred got a game going between Ron, Neville, Ginny and George, Hermione's gaze ventured away from the game and to the maze. With the maze engulfed in the thick fog, spectators had no idea as to where the champions were within the labyrinth. Occasionally, she could see flashes of light from wands that were casting hexes but she couldn't make out the silhouette of the caster. It was unnerving to see nothing but the tops of the hedges and being keep in the dark about what was happening inside the maze. She couldn't even imagine what the champions were feeling right now, surrounded by darkness and alone…

"You alright?"

Hermione flinched in surprise at feeling George's arms wrap around her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Don't _do_ that," She shivered with a laugh, "One of these days my heart will stop from being scared out of my life."

He kissed the side of her head, "Sorry, you were starting to space out luv,"

She leaned into him, her eyes still focused on the maze as George rubbed her arm sympathetically.

"They'll be ok."

She nodded, "It's like they're mice in a cage, I don't have a good feeling about this."

Suddenly, a feminine scream echoed through the maze silencing the spectators. A few moments later red sparks were shot into the air, and a few people let out a sigh of relief.

"Was that Fleur?" Ron questioned watching the sparks disappear.

"No Ron, that was Krum," George explained, biting his lip.

The people around them erupted in loud laughter, earning disapproving looks from the teachers and the other students. Hermione shook her head, stifling her laughter, and watched as the Tournament officials went off to the sparks on the broomsticks.

One down, three to go…

* * *

><p>Krum came out of the maze in a daze and neither Cedric nor Harry was brought out of the maze. Hours passed by and Hermione was starting to get worried, the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach still not going away. Most of the students were getting exciting to see the final two <em>Hogwarts<em> champions battle it out between themselves. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were standing on the stands cheering and hoping to be the first that would catch a glimpse of who would come out first.

Hermione watched Krum as he was being looked over by Madame Pomfrey. His eyes were foggy and distant, except when he glanced at her his eyes had a glint in his eye that made her squirm in discomfort. George glared at him and turned so that she didn't have to look at him.

"Ignore the bastard, he'll be gone in a few days."

"Thank Merlin, I don't want him looking at me like that anymore."

"I won't let him ever again, if he doesn't want a foot in his arse," George promised, kissing her forehead.

Hermione shoved him softly, but felt warm and safe at his protectiveness.

_Crack!_

Everyone's eyes darted to the entrance of the maze, and cheers broke out at the sight of Harry clutching the trophy and Cedric crumpled beneath him. The band exploded into an excited march at the two champions with everyone in the stands jumping up, cheering and hugging, celebrating the win and end of the Tournament.

Hermione smiled, relieved at seeing Harry. But then…something wasn't right.

Harry was shaking, with his face on top of Cedric's chest…and Cedric wasn't moving.

Suddenly, a scream pierce through the excitement and slowly everyone started to realize the situation.

Dumbledore, Bagman and Fudge hurried towards the boy, seeing the boys Fudge stepped away and fell back to stop the crowd trying to escape onto the field.

"Keep everybody in their seats," Fudge instructed frantically to the officials, "A boy has just been killed…"

Hermione could barely hear Harry as he cried out to Dumbledore.

"He's back…he's back…"

Mr. Diggory started to push through the crowd, "Let me through, that's my son! _That's my boy_!"

"Oh my god…" Hermione said softly.

"Is Cedric…?" George whispered in disbelief.

Mr. Diggory's wails echoed into the air, each cry like a sharp knife cutting through the air and into everyone's hearts. Mad-Eye pulled Harry off of Cedric and away from the scene, revealing the lifeless body of Cedric Diggory to the crowd. His eyes were wide and lifeless. His face showed an expression of utter shock and surprise, a haunting look made several people turn away.

George wrapped Hermione in his arms, and at the feel of his strong arms around her, trying to protect her from the sorrow of the scene, she cried. She sobs and tears were engulfed into his shirt and jacket and her hands clenched at his back, clutching to him tightly. Other girls' cries were muffled around her but Mr. Diggory's dog-like wails pierced through the air and ringed through her ears.

They all felt hopeless watching the scene. No one knowing what to do or say, everyone silent, basking in the sorrow of a father's lost.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Dumbledore summoned all students—Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons—into the Great hall<p>

"Today we acknowledge a really terrible loss," Dumbledore addressed them, "Cedric Diggory was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly a fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see…Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort. The ministry of magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so I think would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain, you remember that. And we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true right to the very end."

George wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder and covered her hands that were clenched in her lap with his free hand. She looked at him sadly and managed a weak smile, then with a tender kiss on her forehead he rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

A tear escaped her eye, "I love you."

"I want to protect you," he stated, kissing away the tear, "Keep you away from everything that's happened, but…no one can really promise that,"

She nodded her understanding, wrapping her hands around his, "As long as you're here, I feel safe."

He looked at her, unaware that students were beginning to rise out and exit the Great Hall, "Write to me."

"As long as you answer,"

He let out a stiff laugh, "You don't have to worry about that,"

Hermione looked at him. He was tired just like she was, the third task still fresh in their memories. His eyes were bright but didn't have the same twinkle that they use to before the task. No one was truly the same now, not after seeing Cedric dead before them.

"I love you," she voiced.

He gave her a grin, "We said that already,"

"I wanted to say it again," she murmured with a smile.

He leaned forward and their lips met in a strong kiss. Every bit of love they had for each other was poured into that kiss. Not the sexual, lust-filled love that they _did _feel for each other, but the need to be close and protected to the one they loved filled their kiss. Neither of them wanted to end the kiss, but the need for air overpowered their want.

"Mi," George breathed, his arm around her shoulder holding her close, "I hope you know I'm not going to let you go."

Hermione smiled, resting a hand on his cheek, "Good, because I'm not either."


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you to my lovely Beta reader ButterflyWarmth again!**

* * *

><p>Crack!<p>

George smiled at seeing the small park around him. It was dark except for the few street lamps that glowed in the fog. He made his way to the sidewalk and looked for the grey and white house covered in ivy. It wasn't far from where he'd Apparated, nestled quietly at the end of the road.

He tugged his coat nervously as he walked up the path. He was glad to be seeing Hermione again. Writing letters back and forth was nice, but he was eager to have an actual conversation with her without having to wait for an answer.

This time, however, he would be under the scrutinizing gaze of her father. He was sure that he would be looked upon as the older man that was stealing his innocent daughter away. With that in mind, he'd made an effort and enlisted Ginny's help. That hadn't been too enjoyable. He'd indulged in her fun and was happy when it was over. He hoped Hermione appreciated his sacrifice. All he had to do now was get through tonight.

George drummed his knuckles on the front door and heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching. The knob turned and the door opened to reveal Hermione. He could not suppress a smile.

She was perfect. Her hair was up, with curls framing her face and her locket wrapped around her delicate neck. Any doubts he might have had disappeared once he saw her glowing face.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile, letting him in.

"Hey," he step up to her and cupped her face, "I missed you."

She smiled at him, wrapping her hands softly around his wrists "I missed you too."

What was supposed to be a short kiss turned to one of passion and longing. George kissed her slow and deep, sliding his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his short hair, relaxing against him as he held her tight.

It was incredible to hold her in his arms and feel her against his lips after the long summer months.

They broke away, resting their foreheads against each other and smiling.

"I _really _missed you," He sighed.

"I bet you did."

George jumped at the male voice, instinctively holding Hermione to him. He looked to see a man, grey streaks throughout his brown hair, holding himself with such dignity and austerity, making the tips of George's ears turn red from embarrassment.

"Kindly remove your hands from my daughter's waist, _Mr_. _Weasley_."

* * *

><p>Sounds of silverware echoed in the dinning hall as the four party members uneasily ate their meal. Hermione and George sat across from each other while Joan and Robert—<em>Mr. Granger<em>—sat at the ends of the oak dining table. Despite the hostile atmosphere, George took comfort in the brush of Hermione's foot against his and the small smiles she gave him.

"So, George," Joan began, resting her elbows on the table and clasping her hands together, "You are a year older than Hermione?"

"Yes, I'm going into my sixth year."

Joan nodded her understanding, "What classes do you enjoy?"

"Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense. They are the only ones that keep me interested."

Joan laughed, "Where do you intend to apply your skills?"

"Um…"

George could feel the eyes of Hermione's father bearing intensely into the back of his head, so choosing his words carefully was a _must_ at the moment.

"We want to start our own business, making products for students during the school year."

"What kind of products?" asked Mr. Granger sharply.

"Uh, entertainment."

Mr. Granger stared at him as if it was the wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean by that?" Joan inquired, distracting George from her husband's antagonism.

He let out a breath, decided to not beat around the bush, "Well, my brother and I are the Pranksters of Hogwarts, something we take very seriously. We just want people to laugh and enjoy themselves… Now more than ever."

A silence filled the room and George glanced up at Hermione, who was beaming proudly at him. He smiled back at her, the warmth in her eyes calming him from her father's obvious disapproval.

"How admirable of you," Joan commented brightly, showing no sign of insincerity, "Hermione told us that this might be a difficult year in your world and there is only so much we understand about it."

George nodded, "I think the same can be said for your side as well, with us being in school and all."

"Well, take it as it comes. Would you like dessert?"

"Yes, if it's not too much trouble."

He made to stand, empty plate in hand, when she waved her hand.

"Sit, sit!" she insisted, "You're the guest, don't even try lifting a finger!"

Hermione stood with her mother and took her father's empty plate. George was surprised to see him smile with such warmth, but _she_ was his daughter and _he_ was the threat so it was natural that the intruder was given the death glare.

"You two, can sit and talk," Joan directed this at her husband, who gave a discrete roll of the eyes.

With a worried smile, Hermione followed her mother into the kitchen, leaving the two men sitting in tense silence.

* * *

><p>"Your letters didn't really do him justice, dear," Joan commented, setting the dishes in the sink and turning on the facet. "He's <em>very <em>handsome."

Hermione blushed; holding her dishes beneath the running water, "_Mum_…"

"He's intelligent, as well," she mused, ignoring her as she scrubbed a dish. "Starting his own business, very ambitious."

"He already has a following of students at Hogwarts that are interested in their products, and Harry gave him and his brother his tournament earnings to get started. They're calling it _Weasley Wizard Wheezes _and they have a range of sweets called Skiving Snackboxes that make the user ill to get out of class. Although I think it's _completely _unprincipled, they are quite clever! He made them so that_…_"

Hermione looked up and saw her mother looking at her with a smile and a soapy hand on her hip.

"What?"

Joan shook her head, "Are you condoning a rule breaker?"

Hermione smiled, turning her attention back to the "I am. He's clever with the things he's creating with his brother. I can't help but be proud that he knows what he wants and makes an effort to get it."

Her mum patted her arm, "Just like you."

"Except he doesn't plan his life around a study schedule."

Joan laughed, nodding her agreement, "I think he's good for you. He'll get you to relax once in awhile and not worry so much about school…"

Hermione blushed as she thought of the ways he _did_ distract her.

"…I approve of him, though."

"Thanks mum," Hermione said smiling up.

She nodded as her face fell into a frown, "Now your father just has to approve."

* * *

><p><em>He is going to kill me.<em>

That mantra was going through his head ever since Hermione left the room with her mum a few moments ago.

It all made sense now, Mr. Granger told his wife to get Hermione out of the room so she doesn't witness his death and the disposal of his body.

The air was thick with tension and anxiousness that George was amazed he could still breathe. He didn't know what to do, to be honest. Mr. Granger did nothing but sip his water and roll the glass around in his hand, staring at it. George didn't want to be the first to speak; the last thing he wanted to do was—

"Are you sleeping with my daughter?"

George practically jumped out of his seat when he heard Mr. Granger's voice finally break the stiff silence between them. He was still looking at his glass deep in thought, preparing himself for the answer.

"If you mean sex, no we haven't, but I have fallen asleep with her a few times," he answered honestly. "I made it clear that she makes _that_ choice."

George watched as Mr. Granger turned the glass.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"I do."

A moment of silence passed between them, then Mr. Granger lifted the cup to his lips and finished his drink. He held the glass in his hand, rolling it again as he spoke.

"Hermione says that things are going to get dangerous now that this…Dark Lord is back. She says that she's going to stay by her friends, especially Harry, since this Dark Lord has some personal vendetta against him. Now…"

He looked away from his glass and stared into George's eyes, watching for any indication of a lie.

"Will you protect her?"

"Yes," he answered automatically, "But with all do respect Mr. Granger, Hermione is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's been though more near-death experiences than anyone else in the wizarding world. Not only is she smart, she's―" George had a hard time deciding how exactly to sum up Hermione in something as simple as words. "She's passionate and caring, and when she's provoked she can really handle herself."

He couldn't help but smile at all the memories that started to wash over him. Her hitting Draco, telling off Krum, arguing with Ron where she would leave him babbling like an idiot because he can't match her wit even if he tried. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. He turned to look at Mr. Granger, and saw him smiling, not at George, but to himself. As if he had his own memories to shift through.

Mr. Granger realized George was watching him and faked a cough, looking back at his glass in embarrassment.

"Sir?"

He raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Everything Hermione has gone through has been _her_ choice. Being with me is one of them…and I'm not going to let her regret making it."

Mr. Granger stared at him critically, "Is that so?"

George gulped, nodding his head, "Yes, I love her and want to be with her, and I know it would mean a lot to her if you approve of us being together."

They did nothing but stare at each other for a few moments, the Quaffle in Mr. Granger's hand, so to speak.

He was about to open his mouth when Joan came through the room dessert plates in hand. They both smiled politely as she chatted about making the cheesecake, and George stole a glance at Mr. Granger. He looked back and gave the slightest nod in respect.

It looked like he was in the clear and they were on the same page when it came to Hermione. For now, they respected each other.

* * *

><p>"How was he?" Hermione questioned as she lead George down the street.<p>

After dessert Hermione wanted to talk with him before he left for the Burrow, so they slowly circled the park, hoping to prolong their time together.

"Quiet," he answered thoughtfully, knowing to whom she was referring, "Only talked when he needed to."

Hermione nodded understanding, "He's usually more…welcoming than that. He just needs to get to know you more."

"I think he knows enough for now,"

"What did he ask?"

George scratched the back of his head, "Well…first of he asked if we slept together."

"_What?" _she hissed turning to him, "What did you say?"

"The truth," he said simply, placing his hands on her shoulders, "That we haven't had sex but we have _slept _with each other."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "He was okay with that?"

"I told him that it's your choice and I'm not pushing you,"

She smiled, "Thank you."

He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close. The silence was comforting after a stressful night and being wrapped in each other helped dissipate the stress of the dinner. Even though they wore light coats, the cool night gave them an excuse to be closer together, sharing the warmth between them.

But George broke the moment.

"Mum and dad are taking us somewhere at the end of the week,"

"Where?"

George shook his head, "No idea, they're being secretive about it. They were talking about whether or not the Order is coming together."

"Order?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," he explained, "They were against You-Know-Who the first time around."

"It's hard to believe it's happening again," she sighed, "Like history repeating itself."

George kissed the top of her head, "We'll get through it, okay?"

"I hate not knowing what's happening," she whined dramatically, making George bite back a laugh.

"Imagine that, Hermione Granger doesn't know something!"

She gave him a shove hoping to land him in the street but he wrapped his arms around her tightly and smiled down her.

"You're awful!" Hermione scolded, trying to hold back the smile that was threatening to escape.

"You love me," he shot back, grinning cheekily down at her.

Her face softened as she looked into his eyes, "I do, when you don't tease!"

He smiled, "If you look at me like that, I'll keep doing it, over and over again."

She let out a heavy sigh, burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his middle. "I don't want to go back home, I want to stay with you."

George held her tight, running his hands up and down in back, "Me too, but we'll be together soon."

"Not soon enough," she mumbled, "Writing's alright, but it's not the same."

"I know what you mean. I don't like waiting to hear your answer."

She nodded her head sadly, looking up with a tight smile, "Can I hex the man that said 'patience is a virtue?'"

George laughed, "I'll keep a lookout for ministry officials."

He walked her back to her house with an arm slung around her shoulders and holding her close, stalling before they had to say their goodbyes. It pained George to leave, even for a week; he didn't want her to be alone. The memory of the third task was still fresh in both of their minds, and the unknown set them on edge. Things were going to change.

You-Know-Who was back and only a minority of wizards believed that to be true. This seemed to make things even more dangerous, as those in denial refused to take the necessary precautions. He didn't want it to happen and wanted nothing more than to steal her away and escape from it all.

He couldn't do that though, not when people were relying on both of them.

But an odd thought crept into George's mind as he led Hermione to her front door. The conversation with Mr. Granger about keeping Hermione safe nagged at him. He loved her; the last thing he wanted to see was her broken. The way she had been after the Third Task. At the time, he could do nothing except hold her while she cried on his shoulder. Maybe he had a chance to do something about it this time around.

"Uh…Mi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do something, for me?"

She looked up at him, "What?"

George took a moment to ponder over his next words. He knew Hermione wouldn't be happy with him, he was sure that he would be in have a debate. But he also knew it had to be said. "I don't want you getting involved in anything dangerous this year."

She narrowed her eyes, stepping away from him, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, Mi," he said with a small laugh, "Harry, Ron and you get in more trouble in a month than we usually do in a year."

"That's completely different," she said with a shake of her head.

"How?"

"Because we don't go out _looking_ for it!"

George scoffed. Any kind of humor he had attempted to maintain disappeared and biting sarcasm poisoned his tongue. He was quickly becoming frustrated by her stubbornness and inability to see reason, when the only thing he wanted was to keep her safe. "Yes, because following Quirrell who had You-Know-Who attached to the back of his head was completely unintentional! And let's not forget that Harry and Ron _accidentally_ ventured by themselves into the Chamber of Secrets! If you hadn't been petrified, you would have, as well!"

"How _dare_ you?!" she yelled, pushing him away, "Ginny is alive because of Harry and Ron!"

"That's beside the point!"

"No, it isn't," she insisted, "_Every time_, we have managed to save lives."

"I would like to remind you that Cedric died last year! Your luck seems to have run out, Hermione."

"Stop it!" she snapped sharply at him.

"No, you need to hear this."

"Why are you being like this?"

"I only want to keep you safe."

"You think I can't do that myself?"

"No! I know you can, it's just that with Harry you seem to always get in trouble, one way or another."

"After last year Harry needs Ron and me know more than ever, Cedric died in front of him—_You-Know-Who_ came back in front of him—and Dumbledore said we couldn't write to him this summer. I'm _not_ leaving him to be alone this year."

"You don't _have_ to leave him alone, can't you just avoid—"

"_No_," she said sharply, "I can't, and I don't think you have a say in the matter."

"I'm your _boyfriend_!"

"But that doesn't mean that you get to control me!"

"I don't want to see you get hurt, and didn't you say that you wanted a normal year?" he snapped at her.

"Yes, but I'm not going to abandoned my best friend to get it. What if it was Fred? Would you leave him?"

"That's different—" He argued.

"_No it's not!"_ she yelled at him, turning on her heel and opening the front door before looking back at him.

"Owl me when you stop acting as possessive of Krum!" she hissed, giving the door a hearty slam.

Fuming, George turned on the spot, hoping he had enough focus not to splinch himself in half.

_Crack_!

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review that will encourage me to write more *wink, wink*<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Hermione came through the door behind Moody, the dreariness of the hall already putting her on edge. Number 12 Grimmauld Place was a quite dismal looking place, the carpet was worn, with spots of the flooring showing through and the walls creaked on their own accord. The entrée had dark walls making the house appear cold and uninhabited with dim lighting giving it a eerie feel. She followed Moody to the end of the hall where the first step of the stairs began. She barely had a chance to look around before a familiar fiery redhead threw herself at her.

"_Finally_ you're here," Ginny said, bouncing up and down. "I was going to hex myself surrounded by all these boys with nothing to do!"

Hermione nodded, pulling Ginny's arms off of her, "Where is everyone?"

"_They_," Ginny gave a knowing look, "Are upstairs. There isn't anything to do here really, besides mum making us clean and kicking us out of the kitchen when the Order has their meetings."

"Any chance we can lock ourselves in our rooms and avoid the summer?" she asked skeptically, picking up her trunk and heading up the stairs. "Spending a night reading sounds good about now."

Ginny eyed her, "He was asking about you."

Hermione avoided eye contact, concentrating on trying to get her trunk up the stairs.

It's been a week and a half of no contact between her and George – no letters, no apologies, just silence. She was _still_ livid at the fact that he didn't believe she could protect herself. She went against a three-headed dog, survived the death gaze of a giant snake, the only one to find out that her DADA teacher was a werewolf, fought off thirty or so soul-sucking Dementors, _and _kept Harry from getting killed every year.

Who was _he_ to say that she couldn't take care of herself?

Ginny helped her move her trunk down to the end of the hall towards their room, talking the whole way. That was fine with Hermione; it was a good distraction, but apparently not enough to get rid of her persistent thoughts. A door slammed opened making the girls jump and turn around toward the sound. Fred and George were laughing breathlessly as they stumbled out of what she assumed to be their room. Fred was behind George, whose smile seemed to grow at the sight of Hermione. Despite the coldness she wanted to give him, she could feel her cheeks flush and her knees. She turned around and pushed her trunk and Ginny into their room, closing the door quickly behind her.

* * *

><p>"—Honestly why did we even think that beetles' wings would work? They don't even give off that…<em>spark<em>—"

George was barely listening. Hermione was supposed to be arriving at any moment and their newest WWW product couldn't keep him distracted. He felt like an arse after saying that she shouldn't be around Harry. He didn't mean for it to come out like he was controlling her but after what happened at the Triwizard Tournament and seeing Cho loosing Cedric he couldn't help but want to protect someone he cared about.

The distinct sounds of a footsteps falling against the stairs broke his thoughts. He made to stand, when Fred's hand darted out and gripped his shoulder before pushing him down in the chair again.

"Don't even think about it, George."  
>"What?" he asked, confused.<p>

"I don't think she wants to be bombarded the second she walks in this place."

"Come on," he said, making his way to the door, "I just want to see…"

Fred tackled him to the ground, throwing his body to George's legs. It quickly turned into a wrestling match to get out the door. George reached for the knob while Fred tried to pull his arm back. George wiggled his legs out of his brother's arms and the second he felt the grip loosen, he darted for the door letting it hit the wall and laughing triumphantly. The girls jumped at the noise, both turning towards the twins' laughter

He stopped short, seeing the curly-wavy mess of hair that he once had his hands in at the end of the hall.

_Hermione._

He couldn't help smiling wider at seeing her again. He took a step toward her but she blushed and turned away, pushing Ginny into their room. The door slammed loudly behind her.

"What happened?"

"_That_ my dear brother," Fred stated, throwing an arm around his shoulder, "Is what they call 'your fault.'"

* * *

><p>Their time at Grimmauld Place was filled with cleaning and sleeping, so Hermione could easily avoid George. Although that did entail ducking into a room that was occupied by Mrs. Weasley and getting thrown into another cleaning project. She didn't complain, the work kept her mind off of George and made it easier to ignore him. George seemed to take the hint because he spent most of his free time with Fred in their room; the occasional thump and crack echoing through the house signaling them 'hard at work.'<p>

Of course, he would always try to talk to her. Notes stuck on her door, stopping in front of her as she walked down the hallway, nudging her foot at dinner whenever they found themselves across from each other, anything to get her to look at him.

He was becoming irritated by her stubbornness, a trait he previously found quite adorable but was now the bane of his existence. He believed that if he was persistent enough she would break and start yelling at him, which was better than _not _speaking to him. Fred was insistent on trying to get him to work on _Weasley__s'__ Wizard Wheezes _in order for them to finish before headed back to school. His brother's efforts where somewhat successful in getting his mind off of her… if only for a moment.

It was at dinner one night where he believed he finally got to her. When he brushed his foot against her, she answered with a swift kick to the shin.

He hadn't meant to say the things he did, but he couldn't help saying what he thought. He loved her, after all; wasn't he entitled to protect the ones he loves? Yes, she had survived three years of fighting against rogue creatures and deranged members of the dark arts but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. Why was she being stubborn? Was it so hard for her to comprehend that someone wanted to protect her?

"Ugh!" he groaned out, leaning back with his head hanging on the back of his chair.

"Well sorry I didn't mean to bore you," Fred said with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't mean you," he explained rubbing his face in his hands, "I'm just thinking about Mi."

Fred shrugged, "She'll come around."

"I doubt it."

"Well what do you expect, trying to tell her to not hang around Harry? They rely on each other like you and me, mate – _inseparable_."

"She's going to get hurt and they'll have no idea what to do to help her."

"Is that what you're worried about?"

"Among other things."

Fred sighed heavily, "Alright get up!"

George looked at him confused, "Huh?"

"Get up," He insisted, when he didn't move he picked him up by the arm.

_Crack._

George glanced around him, finding himself in the library study.

"Fred what's—"

_Crack._

George rolled his eyes making his way to the door.

"Now I know how mum feels," he mumbled.

_Crack._

"Fred, let me go!"

"Alright Granger."

As George turned around, Hermione was pushed into his arms. On instinct, he wrapped his arms around her to stop her from stumbling.

_Crack_.

She righted herself, "What in—"

She stopped as she found out who had their arms wrapped around her. Their eyes met and George couldn't help but smile at how close he was to her. It had been awhile and he almost forgot that a few small freckles dusted her nose and that her brown eyes had flecks of gold. She pulled away from him quickly and made her way to the door.

"You two are the most ridiculous people I have ever seen! This is kidnapping you know."

She tried the doorknob but wouldn't move. She jiggled it and pushed against the wood.

"Fred open up! You can't lock us in—"

_Oh, my brilliant Twin! _George praised as the pieces fell into place.

Fred had locked them into the library. Well, George could apparate out, but Hermione couldn't, and he wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

"_Fred Weasley_!" she yelled, now taking her frustration out on the door. "Let me out, _this instant_!"

"Afraid to be in the same room with me?" George asked, leaning against the back of a chair.

Her kicks stopped and she slowly turned around. Her cheeks were red from yelling and kicking at the door, and she was breathing heavily.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, tough luck, because we're talking _now_!"

She stared at him, a little shocked at seeing his anger. He stood up, staring straight into her eyes, and she couldn't look away.

"You have been avoiding me all summer, and I know it's because you didn't like what I said to you, but I'm not going to take it back."

He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to speak, "Just let me finish. I love you and I know we haven't been together all that long to actually say it, but I want to say it anyway—I love you, and I want to keep you safe. Look what happened to Cho after Cedric died, how broken she was…I don't want that to happen…to either of us!"

Hermione looked down at her feet, "I'm not helpless though."

George made his way to her and lifted up her chin to look into her eyes, "I know that, but it doesn't mean I can't worry."

"You told me I couldn't be around Harry,"

"I was daft saying that, it just came out and I didn't really mean it," he explained, shaking his head, "I'm sorry."

She bit her lip, "I know I can be stubborn, I'm sorry for that, but I can handle myself and you didn't believe I could. That hurt the most."

He sighed, ashamed at realizing that fact _now_. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that that's what you thought I meant."

"It's okay," she said, giving him a slight smile.

"Mi," he reached for her hand but she moved to cross her arms.

"Can we just…take it slow? Take a break?"

George's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting things to go back to the way they were but he wasn't thinking that they would stop being together.

"Uh…yeah, I mean we need a break so that's a good idea," he managed to say with a smile.

Hermione smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement, "So can we get out of here? Your mom is probably looking for us."

* * *

><p><strong>College first ladies and gents! With the new semester I think I'll be able to buckle down and actually start writing again! Thanks again to my beta, ButterflyWarmth.<strong>

**Review and make my happy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm having the worst luck with Betas! The one I'm currently trying out fell off the face of the earth so I think I'm going to be editing my own work for a while. If anyone's interested I won't say no. If not, I'm going to be a big girl and do my own stuff for awhile :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>George grinned at Hermione as she bit her lip at the page she was staring intently at. They were back on the Hogwarts Express, moving quickly across the countryside. Harry's hearing was over but it only left him confused over Dumbledore's odd behavior (well, more odd than he already is). He sat near the window, half-listening to Ron's Quidditch debate with Fred and Ginny. All of them couldn't help but feel a different sense of atmosphere for the trip to school. You-Know-Who was back but no one wanted to believe that, Fudge especially.<p>

George kicked his feet up beside the empty space by Hermione's seat. She barely glanced up from her book, just turned to the next page. He grinned and nudged her thigh with his foot. When she glanced up to look at him, he quickly looked away innocently. She bit back a grin before turning back to her book, but he did it again.

"Can I help you with something?" she questioned.

"Hmm?" he replied as his eyebrows rose. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She eyed disapprovingly but turned back to her book. He nudged her again and grinned when she glared up at him. He sat up and sat in the empty space next to her.

"You know this year will be _terribly_ hard," he complained as he slumped in the seat.

She looked down at him. He stared up at her with a pout, spurring her to question his statement. She sighed, rolling her eyes at him, and closed her book with a snap.

"Why will it be _terribly_ hard?" she asked, mockingly.

"I want to go out with my girlfriend but we are on break at the moment," he whispered like it was a secret. "And I am waiting for her to give the go ahead but I'm not sure when _that_ will be."

"_George," _she warned.

"Alright, alright," he said standing and holding up his hands innocently. "You can't blame me for trying."

He moved to the door, "Going to the trolley, want me to get you a sugar quill?"

She bit back a smile, "No, that's alright."

"Hey!" Ron called out, "What about the rest of us?"

"Get off your arse and get it yourself Ronniekins," he shot back.

"Yeah Ronnie," Fred said following his twin out. "What are we, your house elves?"

Ron grumbled but followed them with Harry in toe, leaving Ginny with Hermione. Hermione looked away from the door to see the redhead staring at her.

"You two okay?" she asked, moving to sit across from her.

"Yeah, we're fine. Just…taking a break."

"You're okay with that?" she questioned.

"Well…" Hermione started, and then bit her lip running that thought through her head. She closed her book and ran her hands over her face. "I don't_ know._ I don't want him to be so protective over me."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Hermione was silent for a moment, "I'm not use to having someone…_care, _other than my parents. It's odd that he likes me for me, after only knowing me for a few years"

"That sounds more like _love_ to me," Ginny noted with a grin.

Hermione blushed, scratching her ear and avoiding her friend's gaze

"_No_," Ginny gasped. "Have you shagged yet?"

"_Ginny_," Hermione shrieked, her eyes wide.

"Okay, that's a no," she remarked with a grin.

"_Shut_ _up_."

"Oh come on, it's obvious what you guys do…did…doing," she stammered, furrowing her brow. "Whatever, you guys aren't really discreet despite what you think."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"Oh, _please_," she said with a roll of her eyes. "You guys disappear to how knows where—sometimes not coming back until morning—all disheveled and flirty with one another. Not to mention all the love bites you got on your neck from time to time, and there was that one time after the Quidditch game that you—"

"_Okay_, I get it," Hermione said exasperated.

"Why did you want to give that up?"

"I didn't _want _to give that up, I want to be with him more than I want to admit but I didn't want to be controlled!"

Ginny stared at her with a soft expression waiting for her to continue.

"You-Know-Who is back and Harry saw it happen," she said softly. "The Ministry is against him, Dumbledore is ignoring him, and the Prophet is calling him a liar. I want to help him but George doesn't want me too. He understands now that I can't just leave Harry alone but he's going to want to protect me regardless of what we argue about. I don't want George to get hurt because of me."

"But it would be his choice, wouldn't it?" Ginny disputed. "If he loves you and wants to protect you, then that's _his_ decision to do it."

Hermione opened her mouth to retort but the boys piled in, hands filled with sweets and snacks. Ginny smiled at her and sat back in her original seat, their conversation over. Hermione pulled her book into her lap and opened to her last marked page. George sat next to her and offered her a clear wrapped packet.

"For you, m'lady."

She glanced at his hand at the clear package and grinned.

A sugar quill.

"Good evening, children," Dumbledore greeted. "Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave—"

Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron, their confusion mirroring her own.

"—we also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Dolores Umbridge. I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the Professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you—"

"_Ahem!_"

The Great Hall froze. _No one_ ever interrupted Dumbledore and the stout, sickly pink had the arrogance to do so, standing up and making her way to in front of Dumbledore

"She was at my hearing," Harry whispered, leaning in towards them. "She works for Fudge."

_Fudge_? Hermione thought, her brow furrowing.

"Thank you, headmaster," she praised sweetly, "For those kind words of welcome, and how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"_That's_ likely," the twins chimed together.

Hermione bit her lip but couldn't hide the smile that escaped her lips.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be _discouraged_."

Hermione furrowed her brow at her words.

"Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be _prohibited_."

She gave a little giggle not phased by the narrowed eyes and confused looks that stared at her.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge, that really was most…illuminating."

The school awkwardly clapped with Dumbledore as the pink woman went to sit back down in her seat, a smug smile on her face.

"Illuminating? What a load of waffle!" Ron snorted.

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed, "It _means_ the Ministry's interfering at Hogwarts."

"Why would the Ministry come here?" Ron asked. "It doesn't make any sense really."

Hermione turned to snap at him, but George butt in, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"You-Know-Who is back and Fudge doesn't believe it," he explained slowly. "So, of course they would want to keep an eye on ol' Dumbly. Really Ron, how thick can you get?"

Hermione bit back a laugh as Ron's ear tips reddened. He sped ahead to catch up with Harry.

"Why you hang out with him, I have no idea," he commented, looking down at her.

Hermione smiled at him, extracting his arm off her shoulders, "That's what Fred says about you."

"_Oh_," he covered his hand over his heart. "Must you wound me, woman?"

"Every chance I get!" she called over her shoulder.

She continued to walk down the hallway, hearing George follow close behind her.

"So, are you going to accompany me to the prefect room or will we be doing that a different day?"

She stopped turning to look at him, "George, _stop._"

"That wasn't a 'no'."

"That wasn't a 'yes' either." She snapped, walking more quickly.

"Just say 'yes' already, women," he said aggravated, running his hands over his face.

"Why?"

"Because I want you as much as you want me," he stated, blocking her way. "Don't deny it, I heard you taking to Ginny on the train."

"That was a private conversation and you had no right!" she cried, briskly walking around him but he stepped in front of her again.

"When it's about us and _our_ relationship, I did have the right!" he snapped back. "You so opinionated, but when I want to talk about us you calm up."

She glared at him, her eyes ablaze, but he pushed through.

"Are you really that afraid that I'm going to get hurt? You make me sound like I'm Ron handling his broken wand."

"I never said—"

"Just so you know _missy," _he went on, stepping right in front of her. "I might not be as clever as you but I can go against anyone and they'll be seeing my wand from their backside."

"I know that," she snapped. "And I never belittled you like that!"

"Then why won't you let me be with you?"

"Because I'm scared!" she yelled at him.

"Of what?" he yelled back.

"Of losing anyone else!" she cried, her voice echoing through the halls, "It could have been Harry who died in that bloody Tournament and what would have stopped You-Know-Who from coming in and killing everyone? The Ministry doesn't believe in anything Harry or Dumbledore has to say and it's only a matter of time before something is going to happen that no one can stop."

She was breathing heavily in frustration and he was staring down at her with a soft look on his face she couldn't decipher. She looked away embarrassed and started to walk back down the hall. George wrapped his hand around her arm and tugged her to him. Before she could protest he swept down and kissed her hard.

Her mind was traveling a mile a minute and she grew breathless as his lips moved against hers. The familiar quiver of pleasure washed over her but it was over too quickly. He broke away, resting his forehead on hers, looking down at her.

"You won't lose me," he whispered. "And you can't get away from me that easy."

She opened her mouth to retort but he silenced her with his lips. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to him. He hungrily moved her lips against her, her knees practically buckling underneath her. His touch left her wanting more, and unable to think – her thoughts centered for more of his touch. Her hands found their way around his shoulders, holding on like a drowning woman and pulling herself up so she could reach him.

He walked her back into the wall, his hands gripping her waist. When her back met the smooth stonewalls, his hands moved down to the back of her thighs. Gripping them, he hoisted her up in his arms. She clung to him, sighing at being wrapped up in his arms. There was a thrill of being out in the open in such an intimate position that it didn't register in Hermione's sense of decorum and obeying the rules that they should stop.

With Hermione's legs wrapped around him, George's hands move to the top of her thighs and underneath her skirt. His hands were left to their own devices, sending shockwaves through her body as they trailed against the tops of her thighs. She cried at the thrill that came from that touch spreading through her lower extremities. He broke away from her lips and followed the course her jaw line and neck created. She could feel his warm breath against her skin and it warmed and chilled her. She couldn't breathe, her hands were shaking and wrapped around his neck gaining a vague sense of stability_._ She barely opened her eyes when the sight of the hallway grounded her thoughts.

"George," she gasped, his lips sucking at the skin of her neck, "We need…we need to slow down."

He growled in frustration but managed to pull away her skin. He looked up at her; his dark lust-filled eyes stare into hers. He licked his lips and she watched as his tongue wet his lips, her breath quickening.

"We should um, get back huh?" He asked softly.

She nodded, but neither of them released their hold on the other. In fact, they seemed to hold each other tighter, not wanting to let the moment end. Hermione's hands were clasped behind his neck and his arms holding her sides, his thumbs rubbing against the hem of her shirt. He leaned his head forward, letting his forehead rest on hers.

"Sorry."

Hermione shook her head slightly, "Don't be."

He glanced up at her, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"I needed some sense yelled into me."

He unwrapped her legs from his waist and allowed her feet touch the ground but didn't let go of the hold he had. His arms draped around her and he hugged her close. Hermione buried herself in his chest and her hands grab the front of his uniform sweater. They stood there for a few moments, letting their minds come back to them and their desire to subside.

"I'm sorry," she said into his chest, "I want to be with you but I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"You can't control that though," He said, his hand rubbing down her back. "You-Know-Who is an Exploding Snap Box just waiting to go off."

She sighed, moving to look up at him. "You're not going to give up are you?"

He kissed her forehead, grinning down at her, "I'm as stubborn as you are love, I'm not going anywhere."

She gave a soft smile, "Promise?"

"Curse me if I break it."


	25. Chapter 25

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to the students that you conform to the _prescribed_ disciplinary practices!"

Hermione turned her head towards Professor McGonagall's shrill voice. She was walking with George to get lunch when they saw students gathering outside the hallway of the Great Hall, where McGonagall was staring down at Umbridge.

Umbridge's eyebrows furrowed at McGonagall's accusation and she gave a laugh, "So silly of me, but it sounds as though you're questioning my authority in my own classroom, Minerva."

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods."

"I'm sorry, dear, but to question my authority is to question the Ministry, and by extension, the Minister, himself!" she said, shocked with herself that she had to such words. "I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

McGonagall shook her head, stepping away from her, "Disloyalty?"

She turned her nose at Professor McGonagall and turned to the crowd of students. "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

George took Hermione's hand in his, "I don't like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>"<em>Three immense roots of the Holy Tree penetrate the worlds. The first of these roots dips into the Well of . . . the Holy Tree penetrate the worlds. The first of these roots dips into the Well of Urd in . . . Three immense roots of the Holy . . .<em>"

Hermione snapped the book close, having read the same passage ten times over for the last hour. Her gaze fell to the portrait hole. George's detention should have been over by now, assuming it was of the same barbaric technique Umbridge used on Harry. Worry was eating away at her, but she couldn't help but be proud at the reason behind it.

They were walking down the hallway from the library and two boys were throwing a Fanged Frisbee to each other when it slipped from a boy's, grasp and sailed across the floor, landing at Umbridge's feet as she turned the corner. Nigel's, the boy, face paled and George pushed him behind him, walking forward to retrieve the hissing disc. The look of fearlessness on his face as he looked down at the pink toad was admirable but Umbridge seemed to take it as a challenge.

Umbridge was now deemed Hogwarts' High Inquisitor and everyday a new Educational Decree was nailed to the wall outside the Great Hall, each one adding to Umbridge's power over the Professors, students and the school. George found number nine funny—students found in possession of sweets from "unauthorized suppliers" will be expelled—but despised twenty-six for obvious reasons—boys and girls within six inches of each other is forbidden.

_Creak_.

Hermione snapped her head to the door, sighing in relief at the head of red hair coming into view. George grinned half-heartedly as he saw her stand up and run to him.

"_You_ should be in bed."

She scoffed, wrapping an arm around his waist, "And wait till morning to see what the gargoyle did to you? I think I can afford to lose a couple of hours to sleep."

"Easy there Mi," he said, letting her lead him to the couch. "People might think you're going soft."

"Oh, shut up."

She reached for his hand and gasped. The words: _I Must Not Cause Trouble _was scratched, red and angry, against the back of his hand.

"It's not that bad," he soothed, leaning into the couch.

"_Not that bad_?" She snapped. "This is torture, she can't do this!"

She grabbed her bag and rifled through it, pulling out the container of Healing Slave she used for potions. She dipped her fingers in the yellow cream and swiped it over the first words.

George grimaced at the sting as the cream covered the markings.

"Sorry," she breathed, lightly blending the cream into his skin. "This is barbaric."

He sighed, "More or less, but there's nothing we can do now."

Hermione slipped the cream back into her bag, "We should tell Dumbledore about this."

"Mi, if he knew about this he would have done something by now."

She glanced at him. His head was slumped back onto the back of the couch, his eyes closed and his face exhausted. Hermione's face fell and she cupped his face to turn him to her.

"Hey," she said softly. He blinked his eyes open. "Don't give into her, alright? You're stronger than that. The younger students will look up to you when they hear what you did for that boy."

He attempted a smile and took her hand in his, "You're too good for me, you know that?"

"Yeah but you still have me, so you must be cursed," she said with a grin.

She squeaked as he pulled her into his lap, his back to her front and his arms wrapped around her. He shifted to recline across the couch and nudged her between his legs. His chin fell against her shoulder and he nuzzled his nose into her neck, breathing deeply.

"Don't give up all right?" It came out more as a plea.

"When have I ever?" He questioned, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

She returned it, but it quickly fell.

"We need to do something," she said softly. "No one's learning how to defend themselves. Defense against the Dark Arts isn't suppose to be theoretical, and how are we going to be defending ourselves against You-Know-Who or anyone else that's out there when we can't practice?"

"Mi, calm down," George said softly, "We'll figure it out, but tonight I just want to forget about my detention and focus on the beautiful girl between my legs."

She slapped his leg making him laugh, "Your innuendos and flattery will get you nowhere."

"Well, it has got me somewhere on several occasions," he kissed the back of her neck.

Her cheeks redden at the thought, "You're terrible,"

"You love me,"

"Sadly," she turned to look at him. "I do."

He grinned and gave her lips a quick kiss, "So what did you have in mind exactly, about Defense?"

"I was thinking of practicing in secret, but we need a teacher, a proper teacher," she noted. "I told Harry I think he should do it."

"Really?" George questioned in surprise.

"Well, he fought with You-Know-Who and he's not believe in Umbridge's dripple. He could really be helping out a lot of people."

"Have you run it by him though?"

"Yes, he doesn't think anyone would listen to him or believe him for that matter."

"That's not the only problem you have..." George mused.

"What else is there?"

"Well, besides going over Umbridge, you need a place to practice."

She nodded, "We can figure out that later, we just need to know if people are with us."

"Count Fred and I in."

She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

He shrugged, "Anything to get Umbridge sacked."

* * *

><p>Twelve sets of eyes stared at Hermione as she stood up from her dusty chair.<p>

"Um, hi. So we all know why we're here. We need a teacher, and a _proper_ one at that-."

"Why?" Zacharias Smith questioned loudly.

"Why?" Ron mocked back, "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosh-pot."

"So _he_ says."

"So Dumbledore says," Hermione shot back at him.

"So Dumbledore says because _he_ says." Smith countered, giving a nod to Harry. "The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed?"

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric! So if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now!? Harry announced, getting up from his seat and turning to Hermione. "Come on Hermione, let's go, they just think I'm some sort of freak."

He moved to walk around her, but she held him at bay.

"Wait! Harry-"

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at Luna's question. "Yes. I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry," Dean said, genuinely surprised. "I didn't know you could do that."

"And he killed a basilisk," Neville added. "With the sword in Dumbledore's office."

"It's true." Hermione said. "And last year he fought You-Know-Who in the flesh."

"Hermione..." Harry chided. He looked at the small group before him. "Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time, and I nearly always had help."

"You're just being modest,"

Harry shook his head at her. "No, Hermione, I'm not . . . facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow, but out there . . . when you're a second away from being murdered, or watching a friend die right before your eyes . . . you don't know what that's like."

The group was silence, rolling that thought around in their heads.

Hermione let out a breath. "You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help, if we're going to have any chance when facing..." she swallowed. "Voldemort.

Nigel looked up from the floor and to Harry. "He's really back?"

Harry nodded gravely.

Hermione patted harry on the shoulder and then reach into the bag, pulling out a parchment scroll and a quill and ink.

"Right now we need you all to sign this..."

* * *

><p>The group left The Hog's Head and began to walk eagerly back to the snow-covered street back to Hogwarts, Harry's attitude taking quite the turn now that people were alongside him.<p>

"First," Harry started. "We need to find a place to practice, where Umbridge won't find out. "

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny offered.

"It's too small."

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?

Hermione laughed, "Who cares? I mean, it's kind of exciting, isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

George held her back. "What have you done with Hermione Granger?"

Hermione shoved him playfully, only to have him grab her wrist and tug her to him. Smirking down at her, George slipped a hand beneath her coat and around her waist.

"I believe a physical inspection is needed immediately to confirm my suspicions."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment, thankful that Ginny slapped a hand upside his head and tugged him up the path.

"_You're_ incorrigible," Hermione hissed as she turned to walk away to follow the others.

George held his grip on her waist but let the grip on her wrist to clasp her hand. "I can live with that."

He pulled her off the street and back into the town, kicking the fresh snow that was falling around them. Hermione couldn't help but smile at George's infectious energy. He took her down the line of stores stopping in front of _Tomes and Scrolls_, the sign partially covered in snow spelling _T rolls_. George dropped her hand and made a show of gesturing to the entrance door.

"A haven for milady and I," he announced.

Hermione eyed him, "Why are we here? I don't need any books."

"Well, I never thought I would hear Hermione Granger say those words."

"Well, don't get use to it, but really why are we here?"

George slipped his hands into his pockets rocking back on his heels, "I…uh, need a book."

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's expensive...I need to read it here."

"Oh," she answered softly. "It's not in the library?"

He shook his head, "Newly published."

"What is it?"

He grinned, "_Potion and Charms of Tricky Sorts for Mayhem and Tomfoolery." _

She eyed him, "Is this any indication of the upcoming 'unauthorized supplies' the school might be witnessing?"

His grin grew wider, "Perhaps."

She shook her head with a smile, grabbed his hand and pulled him through the door. "I think I can find _something_ to read."

When she stepped through the door the scent of aged parchment and dust greeted her. An old man with large horn-rimmed glasses perched on the edge of his nose and squinting at his small book in his dry fragile hands sat behind a small podium surrounded by tall stacks of books reaching up to the ceilings. He glanced up quickly, squinting his beady eyes accusingly then turned back to his book with a huff.

They went their separate ways within the rows of shelves, only occasionally catching sight of the other as they looked among the books. Books were hovering around and sliding to certain spots of the shelf. One bump against her and snapped it's cover closed in her face like it was _her_ fault.

She pulled books from the occasional shelf, scanning the cover and first pages before putting it back on the shelf. In the Defensive Magic section, a grey colored book with a mirrored detail on the spine caught Hermione's eye. Pulling it from its' shelf, the silver title: _Self-Defensive Spellwork _looked up at her. She flipped through the first pages and noted the diagrams of proper defensive positions and detailed theories of offensive and defensive standings. Walking towards the back Hermione moved to the lopsided couch in the back of the store, hidden in a dark alcove where only a few lit lanterns on the walls offered the only source of light. She sunk into the cushions with her book, finding that comfortable sweet spot to fit the contours of her body.

George soon came to the back, book in hand, and fit himself on the couch with his head on Hermione's lap and his propped legs supporting his book. Hermione wove her fingers through his hair and lightly played with the strands, coaxing them both into a relax state.


	26. Chapter 26

**There are not enough sorry's in the world to express the sadness I feel to making you guys wait! Hope this makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stu<em>-"

"_Stupefy_!"

Ron yelped as he was thrown backward across the room landing hard on his rump, sliding a bit before finally stopping.

Fred begrudgingly slipped a sickle into George's waiting hand.

"Thank you," George said happily.

"Shut up!"

The girls in the room came to Hermione praising and applauding her in a chorus of giggles.

George couldn't help but beam as Ron came towards them with his face turning red and his head down.

Dumbledore's Army finally found a place to practice thanks to Dobby the House Elf; the Room of Requirement allowed them to practice without feeling the Pink Toad's eyes upon their backsides. Harry was a surprisingly good teacher, starting them with the basics and fundamentals and getting everyone to perform the simplest spells quickly and effectively. George turned his attention back to the duel in front of him – Padma Patil against Cho Chang. Hermione stood on the other side of the duel, blushing a bit as Ginny and Luna Lovegood talked to her. He caught her eye and wink at her, her blush darkening with the attention.

"Oi!" Fred hissed at him, "Three Sickles says that Granger can get you on your backside."

"Dueling or behind closed doors?" George retorted with a smirk.

Fred punched him it the arm with his face twisted in disgust, "I don't need to think about that! I meant in dueling."

George grinned shaking his head, "Don't wanna."

"And why ever not?"

"I'm not gonna hurt her."

Fred clapped him on the shoulder, "Noble to the end, my dear brother."

The mock-duels continued, with George going against Padma Patil and Luna Lovegood in turn. The room practices went from shield charms, to disarming, until it was second nature to them all. Before they knew it, it was a quarter to curfew.

"Great start to the first day!" Harry beamed, "I think if we meet twice a week we can really start to move on to the things we're missing this year. So, again, great work everyone!"

He was answered with a round of applause for a moment before it died and everyone began to speak about the evening. George followed the crowd to grab his bag and creeped up behind Hermione. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"You were brilliant," he praised. "Never thought I'd get the pleasure of seeing Ronnikins flat on his arse by you."

She grinned, focusing on arranging the books she lent to Harry for the night in her bag. "Before that he said he would 'go easy on me.'"

George laughed, "Wouldn't he learn by now to go against the Brightest witch of the age will never end well?"

Hermione laughed with him. "And you? Will you dare?

"Against you?" he scoffed, "I'd rather live a couple more years thank you very much!"

Hermione patted his cheek, "Good answer."

With ten minutes 'til curfew the castle halls were abandoned, so the safest way to depart was to leave in small groups. Fred left ahead with Angelina, leaving George to leave with Hermione. They took their time walking back to the tower, his arm draped across her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"I hate having to sneak around to learn how to defend ourselves." Hermione said softly. "School is for learning and no one is helping us to accomplish that."

"At least not Umbridge, Snape just wants us to not blow the castle up."

Hermione stopped and stared at him. "Are you _defending_ Snape?"

He tugged her to his chest, his arms wrapped around her. "Without potions my Mia there would be no Weasley Wizard Wheezes and by extension our lovely wit and humor would cease to have an outlet."

"Then I suppose I should thank him." She mused.

"The git would think you're mad," he teased, resting his forehead against hers with his nose tweaking hers.

"And do you think so?"

"Think you're mad?" he clarified. He pursed his lips forward to kiss the topside of her smiling lips. "Rightfully so!"

Hermione mocked a shocked expression.

"Because-" he continued. "You have to be mad enough to be with a mad man like me."

Hermione laughed, threading her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her.

A force like a protego shield came between them, ripping their arms away from each other and sending them staggering back several feet.

"Students are not allowed to be within six inches of each other, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," quipped an overly chipper voice.

George glared at Umbridge in her pink robes and her wand settling down to her side. He took several steps forward before halting under Hermione's hold on his arm.

"Be wise Mr. Weasley," Umbridge advised, "Breaking the rules leads to consequences."

With a turn of the heel, she made her way back down the hall with George starring hexes at her back.

Hermione slipped her hand in his hand and rubbed the raised skin of his scarred hand, tugging him down the hallway away from the pink toad. He followed her, only begrudgingly, returning his arms upon her shoulder and holding her tightly to his side.

They were silent walking back to the tower, their personal moment ruined. They quickly came to the Portrait Hole and entered into the empty common room. George removed Hermione's bag from her shoulder and dropped it next to the couch. He sat down and she followed, curling into his side and resting her head on his chest.

"Mind if we stay here for a bit?" he said softly.

"You don't have to ask," she replied, "I almost don't want to go to class tomorrow."

George didn't say anything, he started to stroke her hair down her back, threading the curl of her hair between his fingers.

"I feel like I want to stay in my room all day and forget what's happening outside the door."

"With me I hope,"

She nudged him, "I believe that goes without saying, you prat."

He chuckled softly, "Just checking, you shouldn't be alone in this. I'm still here you know."

"I know but its your last year, you won't have to deal with Umbridge much longer."

"I highly doubt she'll last much longer if Dumbledore has anything to do about it."

"He's not really doing anything to stop her though...but with the Ministry breathing down his neck I guess he can't."

"That hasn't stopped him before." George noted. "It's just that he's trying to convince a stone wall that You-Know-Who is back in the corpse-y flesh."

Hermione laughed, "I don't understand why they would doubt him anyway."

"People just want to live in their own little world."

"Like _you _my brother!"

Hermione yelped and George jumped at his twin voice. Fred laughed as he plopped himself down in the armchair next to them with his legs over the chair's arm.

"That's not funny Fred!" Hermione scolded throwing a couch pillow at him.

He caught it easily with a laugh and place it behind him to cushion his back.

"I beg to differ Granger," Fred countered, "I found it hilarious."

Hermione glared at him. "Prat."

She turned to George, "I'm going to go to bed."

"Alright," George kiss her, "Walk you to breakfast?"

She smiled, kissing him again, "I'll meet you down here at seven thirty."

He watched her pick up her bag and strode up the stairs to her dormitory. When he turned back to face his twin, Fred's face changed dramatically. Sadness was written across his face and pity filled his eyes.

"When are you going to tell her?" he questioned.

George ran his hand through his hair then clenched at it as he thought, "I don't know."

Fred nodded in understanding, "Well...she deserves an answer sooner than later."

"She deserves _a lot_ more than that."


End file.
